


Спасти Супермена

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019), ZooKiss



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooKiss/pseuds/ZooKiss
Summary: Работа Джареда в созидании, времени и упорстве. Работа Дженсена - это реакция, скорость и напор. Их пути пересеклись в критический момент, когда лишь терпение и упорство Джареда смогут вернуть Дженсену прежнюю силу.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163174
Kudos: 9





	1. Пролог

— С дороги!  
— Дэн, зажми здесь!  
— Эри, Бентена вызвали?!  
— Летит на всех парах!  
— Первую положительную! Срочно!   
— Опять Эклз? Что на этот раз?   
— Граната, пулевые ранения и литры потерянной крови — всё как он любит!  
— Тахикардия! Чёрт возьми, где Бентен?! Операционную подготовили?   
— Сейчас!  
— Надо торопиться! В этот раз наш парень геройствовал больше обычного!  
— Так! Нас уже ждут во второй! Лиз, следи за показателями! Мы не должны его упустить! Быстрее!   
Джаред едва успел отскочить с пути реанимационной бригады. От каталки остался кровавый след на полу. Кого-то крепко потрепало. И, судя по всему, уже не первый раз. Может, коп? А возможно, кто-то из местной банды. Хотя нет — с каталки свисала рука в военной форме. И, судя по взволнованному персоналу, этого парня здесь знали.  
— Кто это? — Джаред подошёл к Тине, сидящей за стойкой ресепшена.  
— Наш частый гость, Дженсен Эклз. — Она с тревогой смотрела вслед бригаде, пока та не исчезла за дверями, ведущими в оперблок.  
— Местный задира? — спросил Джаред.   
— Скорее местный Супермен, — Тина слегка улыбнулась и тут же перекрестилась. — Господи, помоги ему выкарабкаться, — прошептала она, закрыв глаза.  
Джаред удивлённо посмотрел на девушку. Раньше он не замечал за ней такой религиозности. Да и народ в военном госпитале привычный к тяжёлым ранениям.  
— Хорошо, что доктор Бентен в городе, — вздохнула Тина, прижимая ладонь к груди.   
— Я думал, он сегодня выходной, — удивился Джаред.  
— Ради Дженсена он приехал сразу, как ему позвонили.  
Вероятно, этот Супермен, и правда, крутой парень, раз лучший нейрохирург в городе готов пожертвовать ради него своим выходным. Сам Джаред за полтора месяца в Пойнт Медикал ни разу с ним не пересекался.   
— А что с ним? Ты знаешь? — Джаред с интересом посмотрел на закрытые двери.  
— По рации передали, что взрыв осколочной гранаты и несколько пулевых ранений, — расстроенная Тина не сводила взгляда с пустого коридора.  
Похоже, их неприступная Тина Сиз по уши влюблена в местного Супермена. Джаред перегнулся через стойку и похлопал её по плечу.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Бентен лучший врач, что мог ему достаться.  
— Спасибо, Джей, — слабо улыбнулась Тина. — Жаль, что ты скоро уезжаешь от нас. Может, останешься?  
— Не могу, — Джаред быстро стащил конфетку из стоящей на стойке вазочки. — Меня уже ждут в Остине. Тем более что Люк теперь и сам справляется.  
— Но ты всё равно лучший в своём деле.  
— Ты мне льстишь, мисс Сиз, — улыбнулся Джаред.  
— Вовсе нет! — Тина тоже улыбнулась и взяла его за руку. — Джей, этот парень спас столько жизней, теперь жизнь нужно спасти ему, понимаешь?  
— Тина, не беспокойся, — Джаред похлопал её по руке. — Твой Супермен сейчас в руках лучшего хирурга. Если есть шанс, то Бентен его не упустит. Даже если шансов нет, он вытащит его. Бентен мастер, ты же знаешь.   
— Да. Но потом...  
— Что будет потом, пока неясно. Возможно, моя помощь ему и не понадобится, — Джаред мягко улыбнулся. — В любом случае, я буду здесь ещё неделю или даже две, так что успею посмотреть его и дать наставления Люку. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо! — Тина наконец-то смогла улыбнуться по-настоящему и протянула Джареду припрятанную в столе шоколадку.   
— Ты знаешь, чем меня подкупить, — Джаред подмигнул ей, убирая Сникерс в карман. — Мне пора. Но помни — всё будет хорошо!   
— Спасибо! — ещё раз крикнула Тина ему вслед.  
Джаред махнул ей с улыбкой и пошёл в комнату отдыха, думая о парне на операционном столе. Что же там за Супермен такой? Интересно. Дженсен Эклз. Хм. Нужно будет взглянуть на его карту.  
На следующий день Джаред, уже уходя, увидел Бентена и, вспомнив о недавно привезённом солдате, догнал его в коридоре.  
— Стэн, привет!  
— Я думал, ты уже ушёл, — Бентен, улыбаясь, повернулся к нему.  
— Да, собираюсь уже, — кивнул Джаред. — Хотел спросить тебя об одном пациенте...  
— О котором? — уточнил Бентен, изучая карту в своих руках.  
— Его привезли вчера в крови и сразу тебе на стол. Этот... Супермен. Эклз. Как операция прошла?  
Бентен, помрачнев, тяжело вздохнул и опустил карту.  
— Что с ним? — Джаред тяжело сглотнул, злясь, что Бентен так долго тянет с ответом. Он не знал этого Эклза, но почему-то не хотелось, чтобы тот умер.  
— Операция прошла успешно, он жив, но... повреждения довольно серьёзные.  
— Что вообще с ним стряслось?  
— Да с этими военными разве узнаешь наверняка! — раздражённо рявкнул Бентен и нервным жестом поправил свою и без того безупречную форму.  
Да, Бентен явно в первой пятёрке местных фанатов Супермена. Джаред едва не хмыкнул от этой мысли, но беспокойство всё же пересилило веселье, и он поторопил Бентена вопросительным взглядом.  
— Судя по ранениям, он попал под обстрел...  
— Какой, нахер, обстрел?! Мы что, в Ираке?! — вспылил вдруг Джаред.  
— Меня не спрашивай! — Бентен поднял перед собой ладони, всем своим видом показывая, что полностью разделяет его возмущение. — Пулевые — не проблема...  
Джаред невольно фыркнул, перебивая его.  
— Да у Дженсена и похуже ранения бывали. Там мягкие ткани только пострадали, внутренние органы целы, всё быстро заживёт. А вот граната...  
Джаред не удержал короткое, но весьма ёмкое ругательство, услышав это.  
— По характеру повреждений и особенно по характеру Дженсена похоже, что он закрыл кого-то собой от взрыва. Я одиннадцать осколков из его спины извлёк! Но один из осколков задел позвоночник. Есть опасения, что он не сможет ходить.  
— Парализован? — огорчился Джаред. — Спинной мозг повреждён?  
— Нет, спинной мозг цел, но вероятность увеличения отёка меня беспокоит, — Бентен вздохнул. — Я сделал всё, что мог, но разворотило обалдуя неслабо.  
— Да, но раз спинной мозг не задет, шанс на полное восстановление неплохой, — Джаред без особой уверенности, но с большой надежной посмотрел на Бентена.  
Тот пожал плечами и задумчиво поскрёб затылок.  
— Вообще-то, он живучий как кот с девятью жизнями. Да и заживает на нём всё как на собаке. Если с отёком справимся... и выдержим лечение... надо доступ перекрыть, — бормотал Бентен как будто сам себе. — Может, всё и выгорит, лишь бы не помешал, чертяка безбашенный. Жаль его.  
— Я слышал, он тут что-то вроде... легенды, — встрял Джаред, прерывая невнятный бубнёж.  
— Да, есть такое дело, — кивнул Бентен, тепло улыбнувшись. — Ему бы физиотерапевта хорошего. Чтобы мог так прям... ух! А то ведь он, когда проснётся... Тут... подход нужен, понимаешь? Жаль, что ты уезжаешь.  
— Люк всё отлично схватывает. Думаю, он может справиться, — Джаред говорил и сам не верил.  
— Джей, — Бентен замялся, но всё же сказал: — У меня есть просьба — зайди к Дженсену. Просто посмотри карту, снимки и поговори с Люком. Люк хороший специалист, но ты лучший, а Дженсену нужен только такой. Он боец. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз он выкарабкивался, когда я уже и не надеялся. А сейчас ему нужна вся удача, что есть. Ты его шанс снова начать ходить. Прости, я знаю, что это манипуляция, и знаю, что это нечестно, но прошу, хотя бы просто зайди к нему. Я буду у тебя в долгу.  
— Зайду, — кивнул Джаред и сжал его плечо. — Обязательно зайду, всё будет в лучшем виде с вашим Суперменом, — пообещал он.  
— Спасибо, — Бентен облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся. — Ты прости, что я так... Но Дженсен достоин этого шанса.  
— Да, я уже понял, что он всеобщий любимчик, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Сегодня же посмотрю на него.  
— Ты всё поймёшь, когда познакомишься с ним, — засмеялся Бентен. — Никто не смог спастись от его очарования.  
— Я заинтригован! — Джаред тоже рассмеялся.  
— Потом не говори, что я не предупреждал, — Бентен с улыбкой хлопнул его по плечу. — Ладно, мне пора. Увидимся завтра. Спасибо ещё раз.  
— Да, давай.  
Джаред посмотрел ему вслед, а потом вздохнул и вместо того, чтобы пойти домой, отправился искать Супермена.

***  
Палата реанимации ослепляла своей неестественной белизной, жалюзи на окне не впускали солнечный свет, приборы мерно попискивали. Джаред не любил реанимацию, там его всегда охватывала неясная тревога. Вздохнув поглубже, он подошёл к кровати и заскользил взглядом по осунувшемуся, бескровному лицу. Только веснушки выделялись, добавляя хоть немного жизни и красок. А так, тёмные круги под глазами, синяки и ссадины, потрескавшиеся, сухие губы. Интересно, как он выглядел до этого?  
Джаред невольно задержал взгляд на его руках. Такими руками только прутья железные гнуть. Несмотря на довольно плачевное состояние, Дженсен Эклз всё ещё излучал силу. Джаред ещё немного посмотрел на него и взял карту. Н-да, внушительный послужной список. Он сел на стул, раскрыл увесистую папку и погрузился в чтение, время от времени поглядывая на пациента и качая головой. Разве может всё это пережить один человек? Переломы, тяжёлые ранения, остановка сердца, сотрясение, ожоги, а про вывихи и трещины даже говорить не стоит. Действительно Супермен. Но сейчас он превзошёл сам себя. Джаред совсем не знал его, но уже не мог поверить, что всё может закончиться так — Титан, прикованный к кровати.  
Он должен ходить. Все говорят, что Дженсен настоящий боец, и судя по карте, это истинная правда. Джаред подошёл к кровати и снова всмотрелся в бледное лицо, усыпанное трогательными веснушками. До зуда в пальцах хотелось прикоснуться к нему, разбудить, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, понять, что он справится со всеми трудностями.  
— Ладно, приятель, — Джаред сжал его пальцы, — я в деле.  
***  
В холле внимание Джареда привлёк звук надрывающегося мобильника. Он посмотрел по сторонам в поисках источника и обнаружил Тину, гипнотизирующую звонящий телефон.  
— Бывший наяривает? — неловко пошутил Джаред, с прищуром разглядывая её.  
Тина молча подвинула телефон к нему ближе. С экрана солнечно улыбалась красивая девушка, а подпись гласила «Любимая вредина».  
— Это телефон Дженсена, — совсем тихо сказала Тина.  
— Его девушка? — спросил Джаред.  
— Сестра. Третий раз уже звонит...  
— Почему не отвечаешь?  
— Не знаю, что сказать. Он ведь... он... Поговори ты, — Тина подвинула к нему телефон ещё немного ближе.  
Джаред нервно потёр пальцы, прежде чем принять вызов.  
— Дженсен! Дженсен, говнюк конопатый, ты куда запропастился?! — тут же вырвался из трубки взволнованный звонкий голос. — С тобой всё в порядке?!! Отвечай немедленно, а то я приеду на твою базу и взгрею тебя прямо при твоих дружках!!!  
Тина закрыла лицо руками, тихо всхлипнув.  
— Эм... Добрый день, — выдавил Джаред, ошеломлённый этим потоком.  
— Кто это? — насторожилась девушка.  
— Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, я физиотерапевт в Пойнт Медикал.  
— Что с ним? — голос сразу сник.  
— Мне жаль, но...  
Джаред не успел договорить, как голос в трубке его прервал:  
— Нет! Он не мог... Не мог!  
— Подождите, он жив! — поспешил успокоить Джаред.  
— Зачем тогда ты мне сказал такое?!! — вызверилась девушка, и Джаред непроизвольно покосился на телефон в своей руке.  
— Я ничего не сказал! — оправдывался он. — Не успел...  
— Ты сказал, что он умер!  
Джаред физически почувствовал, как его молотят кулаками по плечу. Ему живо представилась его собственная сестра Мэг. Та бы точно врезала ему, несмотря на свой маленький рост и миниатюрное телосложение.  
— Не говорил я! — попытался он оправдаться, но его тут же снова перебили.  
— Ну так скажи уже, что с ним! — потребовала девушка.  
— Он сейчас после операции. Состояние стабильное, — Джаред решил, что не стоит по телефону вываливать на бедную сестру Дженсена все плохие новости.  
— Так бы сразу и говорил, — голос уже был спокойнее, но всё ещё сердитый.  
Джаред сначала хотел сказать, что он пытался, но передумал и сказал другое:  
— Дженсену потребуется курс лечения и реабилитации, но угрозы жизни нет.  
— Но есть другая угроза? — тихо спросила она.  
— Как вас зовут? — вместо ответа спросил Джаред.  
— Мак. Маккензи. А тебя?  
— А меня Джаред.  
— Он будет в порядке?  
— Со временем...  
— Ты поможешь моему брату, Джаред?  
— Я сделаю всё, что смогу.  
— Обещаешь?  
Джаред не любил давать пациентам и их родственникам обещания. Потому что физиотерапия зависит слишком от многих факторов, которые просто невозможно стопроцентно контролировать. Тем более в такой ситуации, как у Дженсена Эклза.  
— Обещаю, — всё же сказал Джаред, потому, что действительно решил сделать всё, что сможет.  
— Обещаешь? — снова спросила Маккензи.  
— Обещаю, — твёрже повторил Джаред.  
— Скажи: «Я обещаю, Мак».  
— Я обещаю, Мак.  
— Запомни, ты трижды обещал мне, — сурово сказала Маккензи. — Теперь иди и вытащи моего брата.  
После разговора у Джареда осталось ощущение, что он заключил сделку с дьяволом. А ещё прям домом повеяло, будто он только что поговорил со своей младшей сестрой.  
Тина слушала их разговор, затаив дыхание, а когда Джаред, усмехнувшись, отложил телефон, она притянула его к себе за локоть, заставив перегнуться через стойку, и смачно поцеловала в щёку.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она и засияла улыбкой.  
— Кто же не захочет спасти Супермена? — усмехнулся Джаред, пряча смущение. — Если будет снова звонить, дай ей мой номер. Хотя подожди, я отправлю ей сообщение.  
Джаред снова взял телефон и, уже нажимая на экран, вдруг подумал, что тот вполне может быть заблокирован. Но нет. С заставки на него смотрел Супермен, излучающий силу и энергию. У него были смеющиеся зелёные глаза. И веснушки. И широкая улыбка. А потом он заметил всех остальных. Значит, вот оно какое — семейство Эклзов. Джаред хотел нажать на трубку, чтобы посмотреть номер Маккензи в списке контактов, но промахнулся и попал в WhatsApp. Открылось окно переписки с «Любимой врединой», а там оказался целый ворох фотографий с какого-то семейного мероприятия. Джаред не удержал в узде своё любопытство и принялся разглядывать моменты чужой жизни. Сразу видно, как они дружны. Ого, сколько детей! Интересно, какие из них Дженсена? И кто из этих красавиц его жена? Джаред и мысли не допускал, что такой парень может быть свободен. А было ли на пальце кольцо? Но его могли и снять на время операции. Джаред листал фотографии и невольно улыбался, вторя счастливым улыбкам на них. На одном из фото Дженсен был один, он задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль, потирая красивыми пальцами упрямый подбородок. Джаред увеличил изображение, рассматривая его лицо, такое живое, красивое — не та бледная тень в палате реанимации, которую и от подушки едва отличишь. И глаза... как два глубоких озера, зелёные омуты.  
— Да, Дженсен у нас настоящий красавчик.  
Джаред вздрогнул от голоса Тины и быстро вышел на главный экран телефона. Так. Номер. Ему нужен номер Маккензи. И всё. Он вовсе не собирался пялиться на Дженсена.  
Вбив номер Маккензи и подписав контакт «Вредина Эклз», он отправил ей сообщением свой номер и подписался «Джаред. Врач Супермена».  
«Забавно», — получил он ответ почти сразу.  
«Спасибо», — написал Джаред и, выбрав улыбающийся смайлик, отправил сообщение.  
«Надеюсь на тебя, Джаред Супермена», — Маккензи к сообщению добавила смайлик с языком.  
Джаред громко рассмеялся и убрал телефон в карман. Вот теперь пора домой, а завтра он уже более внимательно прочитает карту Дженсена и набросает примерный план. Хотя его конкретная работа с телом настанет ещё нескоро, но как только Дженсен очнётся и прогноз станет более понятным, нужно будет подготовить его психологически. Настроить на длительное выздоровление — порой самое сложное в работе Джареда.


	2. Глава 1

Следующие пару-тройку дней Джаред всё свободное время посвящал изучению карты Супермена. При этом он всегда устраивался у его кровати и комментировал особо выдающиеся моменты вслух, будто Дженсен мог поддержать беседу. Конечно, он не отвечал, пребывая пока в медикаментозной коме, но Джаред всё равно продолжал говорить с ним.  
Когда Бентен решил, что Дженсену пора очнуться, Джаред, конечно же, был рядом. Разве он мог пропустить пробуждение Супермена?  
— Ну вот, — Бентен внимательно посмотрел на мониторы, — скоро должен проснуться. Ты же нас не подведёшь, Дженс?  
— Как скоро? — нетерпеливо уточнил Джаред.  
— Полчаса примерно. Можешь пойти кофе выпить.  
— Ничего, я тут подожду, — Джаред уселся на стул и уставился на лицо Дженсена.  
Бентен сел на другой стул и взялся читать чью-то карту, время от времени поглядывая на мониторы.  
«Просыпайся, Супермен, — мысленно повторял Джаред. — Давай, просыпайся».  
— Он не просыпается, — передёрнув плечами, сказал Джаред.  
— Подождём ещё, — отозвался Бентен, не отрываясь от чтения.  
— Ты сказал, через полчаса.  
— Примерно, я сказал, примерно.  
— Полчаса прошло уже.  
— Падалеки, ты доктор вообще? Или нервная карманная собачка?  
— Ты-то сам доктор? Проверь его...  
— Тихо, он просыпается, смотри.  
Густые ресницы Дженсена вздрогнули, и Джаред замер в ожидании, даже дыхание затаил. Тихо застонав, Дженсен попытался поднести руку к лицу, но провода капельницы затормозили движение.  
— Тише, тише, — Бентен с улыбкой подался ближе и остановил его руку от резких движений.  
— Где я, чёрт возьми? — с трудом прохрипел Дженсен и обвёл мутным взглядом свою палату.  
Джаред тут же налил ему стакан воды и, придержав за голову, помог сделать пару глотков.  
— Тебя я точно не знаю, — прохрипел Дженсен, напившись, потом посмотрел на Бентена и слабо улыбнулся: — Стэн, ты что, опять копался во мне?  
— Ты очень хотел встречи со мной, и я не мог пропустить наше свидание, — засмеялся Бентен и сжал его руку. — Я чертовски рад тебя видеть, но лучше бы зашёл своими ногами.  
— Кстати, об этом, — поморщился Дженсен. — Что-то я не чувствую ни хрена. С анестезией переборщил?  
Джаред с Бентеном быстро переглянулись.  
— Где именно ты не чувствуешь, Дженсен? — мягко спросил Бентен.  
— Да вот... — Дженсен с трудом похлопал-пощупал себя по груди, по животу, по бедру. — Ног будто нет.  
Джаред едва удержался, чтобы не выругаться. Всё-таки худшие прогнозы Бентена оправдались.  
— Та-а-ак, — недобро протянул Дженсен. — Стэн, если вы ещё раз молча так переглянетесь с этим лосярой, я встану и надеру вам задницы!  
— Как раз это потенциально проблематично, — поморщился Бентен.  
— Потенциально проблематично? — скривился Дженсен. — Ещё никогда мне так не хотелось тебе врезать.  
— Точно? — неловко улыбнулся Бентен. — В прошлом году, отходя от наркоза, ты мне чуть стойкой от капельницы голову не разбил.  
— Стэн. В чём дело? — серьёзно спросил Дженсен.  
— Понимаешь, повреждения... Но ты только не отчаивайся! Всё ещё может восстановиться! Вот, — Бентен схватил Джареда за локоть и дёрнул ближе. — Доктор Падалеки тебе поможет с реабилитацией.  
— Джаред. Можешь называть меня Джаред.  
— Какой, нахер, реабилитацией?! — почти взревел Дженсен. — Если ты говоришь, что я парализован!  
— Это ещё не точно, — хотел успокоить его Джаред, но, увидев его взгляд, с трудом подавил желание сделать шаг назад.  
— Слышь, доктор Пада-как-тебя-там, не пойти бы тебе...  
— Дженсен, успокойся, — вступился Бентен. — Прогнозы весьма утешительные, если...  
— Утешительные?! Я б тебя сейчас так утешил, Стэн! — зарычал Дженсен. — Вот только у меня ноги ни хера не двигаются!  
Да, Дженсен Эклз очаровашка! Джаред прищурился, разглядывая его. И этот парень — всеобщий любимец? Характер у него не сахар, это точно. Хотя... ситуация у него, конечно, незавидная. Джаред не знал, как бы сам он отреагировал на такое.  
Дженсен вдруг застыл, и лицо стало совсем белым.  
— Телефон, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Где мой телефон?  
Джаред догадался, что тот вспомнил о семье. Не хотел бы он быть на месте Дженсена. Он, наверное, думает о том, как сказать родителям, что в очередной раз в больнице, а теперь ещё и прикован к постели.  
— Маккензи звонила... — начал было Джаред, но его остановила прилетевшая в лицо подушка.  
«Вот это скорость!» — ошалело подумал Джаред. Он даже не заметил броска! Несмотря на мягкость, сила удара оказалась весьма ощутима. И этот человек только вышел из комы!  
— Что ты ей сказал? Какого хрена ты вообще с ней разговаривал?! — бушевал Дженсен.  
— Она названивала без остановки! — оправдывался Джаред. — Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы она сама сюда приехала? Я просто сказал ей, что ты в больнице, и обещал позаботиться о тебе.  
«А ещё мы переписываемся каждый день», — этого факта Джаред решил не озвучивать.  
Дженсен, тяжело дыша, сверлил его взглядом. Джаред понимал, что его нужно успокоить, потому что, скорее всего, каждое движение причиняло ему боль. Ещё и было непонятно, что там со швами после броска подушкой.  
— Дженсен, успокойся и ложись, мне нужно глянуть на твои швы, — Бентен подошёл к кровати и положил руку ему на плечо. — И если ты испортил мою работу, клянусь, я сам позвоню Донне и пожалуюсь на тебя!  
— Я тебе пожалуюсь. Мне тоже есть что твоей маме рассказать, — сквозь зубы пригрозил Дженсен, но подчинился движениям его рук и позволил провести осмотр.  
Каким бы Суперменом Дженсен ни был, но всё же вспышка гнева далась ему нелегко. Он лежал с испариной на лбу, весь белый как полотно, устало закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша.  
— В ближайшее время тебе нужен только покой. Потом мы снова сделаем снимки, посмотрим, как спадает отёк, — Бентен методично его осмотрел и снова заклеил швы.  
— Ну, сбежать я точно не смогу, — криво усмехнулся Дженсен.  
— Да, как два года назад уже не получится, — улыбнулся Бентен. — Своим исчезновением ты довёл нашу новенькую медсестру до слёз. Хорошо, что другие медсёстры ей всё быстро объяснили.  
— Угу, — кивнул Дженсен, но по выражению его лица казалось, что он уже продумывает варианты отхода.  
— Имей в виду, — как бы между прочим обронил Бентен, — я уже предупредил охрану, чтобы твоих ребят на территорию госпиталя не впускали.  
— Какого?..  
— Да у тебя на лице всё написано, конспиратор херов. Думаешь, я позволю Амеллу или Уэллингу выкрасть тебя?  
— Что за фантазии? — Дженсен изобразил праведное возмущение.  
— Да я насквозь тебя вижу, так что расслабь булки и наслаждайся гостеприимством Пойнт Медикал.  
Джаред постарался припомнить, что было два года назад. Легкое ранение — с этим Дженсен вряд ли бы ушёл дальше приёмного. А вот с переломом руки его оперировали. Джаред усмехнулся. Ну да, наверняка Дженсен, как проснулся, так и свинтил из палаты. Но сейчас-то случай более чем серьёзный. Неужели Дженсен всё равно попробует сбежать? Нельзя этого допустить.  
— Дженсен, я понимаю, что... — заговорил было Джаред.  
— Понимаешь? Серьёзно? — вздёрнув бровь, перебил его Дженсен. — Ты просыпался прикованным к больничной койке?  
— Нет, но...  
— Вот и не надо мне тут про понимание заливать!  
— Я работал с множеством пациентов с подобными и более тяжёлыми травмами, — твёрдо сказал Джаред. — И я готов помочь тебе. Я хочу помочь. Но для успеха нужно, чтобы и ты этого хотел. И был готов упорно работать.  
Дженсен молча сверлил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Рад, что вы подружились, — улыбнулся Бентен. — Вам придётся ещё много времени провести вместе.  
— Думаю, мы поладим, — сказал Джаред без улыбки.  
— Я уверен, — Бентен хлопнул его по плечу. — А теперь пойдём, думаю, Дженсен хочет побыть один.  
— Да, валите уже, — Дженсен ударил ладонью по покрывалу и закрыл глаза. — Телефон только верните.  
***  
Следующие несколько дней Дженсен только рычал и огрызался чуть ли не на каждое слово, но Джаред упрямо не замечал его агрессивного настроения и просто продолжал говорить с ним с улыбкой на лице. Дженсену было сложно сейчас, и Джаред должен преодолеть его сопротивление, заслужить доверие, чтобы помочь ему снова встать на ноги. Грубость — это ерунда. Каждый человек находит свой способ справляться со страхом, гневом и болью, и довольно часто больному становится немного легче, если часть всего этого он выплёскивает на того, кто ближе. Джаред сейчас был ближе всех, так что ему и доставалось больше остальных. Это ничего, ему не сложно было побыть немного «грушей для битья». Со временем Дженсен успокоится, примет новую реальность и начнёт работать, чтобы преодолеть все выпавшие ему трудности, и тогда Джаред по-прежнему будет рядом, чтобы Дженсену было на кого опереться. Вместе они обязательно справятся. Джаред очень надеялся, что так оно и будет.  
В день, когда делали повторный снимок, Дженсен был особенно мрачен. Он замкнулся, ни с кем не разговаривал, ничего не хотел делать. Джаред решил лишний раз его не раздражать и наблюдал издалека. Но во время процедуры стоял рядом с Бентеном.  
В палату к Дженсену они тоже вошли вместе.  
— Что скажешь, Стэн? — Дженсен нервно потёр изрядно заросший подбородок. — Я смогу уйти из этой тюрьмы сам или придётся уползать?  
— Всё отлично! — бодро заявил Бентен. — Отёк почти полностью спал, динамика отличная, физические показатели отличные!  
— Прекрати повторять, что всё отлично, — сквозь зубы прорычал Дженсен. — Я ни хера не чувствую ниже пояса, каким хуем это сочетается с твоим «отлично»?!!  
— С медицинской точки зрения причин для паралича нет, — решил честно признать Джаред.  
— Тогда какого чёрта я ссу через катетер?! — сорвался на крик Дженсен.  
— Причина скорее психологическая, — Бентен непроизвольно сделал маленький шаг назад.  
— То есть я теперь псих, так?!  
— Нет, не псих, — спокойно произнёс Джаред и подошёл к нему ближе. — Дженсен, ты должен понять, что такое случается. И теперь я уверен, что у нас всё получится.  
Дженсен прожигал его взглядом, сурово поджав губы, и был весь как натянутая струна.  
— Слышал, ты любитель раздавать обещания, — процедил Дженсен. — Но я не Мак, я не куплюсь на это дерьмо.  
— Я пообещаю тебе только одно, Дженсен: сделать всё для того, чтобы ты снова встал на ноги.  
Дженсен долго угрюмо молчал, а потом усмехнулся:  
— А ты настырный, лосяра.  
— Да, говорят, — Джаред тоже усмехнулся, глядя на него.  
— Я знал, что вы станете друзьями, — заулыбался Бентен. — А я, пожалуй, пойду.  
— Сбегаешь, крыса? — Дженсен кинул в него подушкой.  
— Я буду приглядывать за тобой, — пообещал Бентен со смехом и бросил подушку обратно. — С расстояния!  
— Трус! — крикнул ему вслед Дженсен.  
Джаред, не сдержавшись, громко рассмеялся.  
— А ты чего ржёшь, умник?  
— Думаю, теперь ты встанешь на ноги хотя бы для того, чтобы навалять ему! — продолжая смеяться, сказал Джаред.  
Секунда-другая и губы Дженсена дрогнули в намёке на улыбку, но он тут же поджал их.  
— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? — снова нахмурившись, спросил он.  
— Начнём с массажа, нельзя дать мышцам атрофироваться, — всё ещё улыбаясь, сказал Джаред. — Как только Бентен даст зелёный свет, сразу начнём. А пока я покажу тебе небольшой комплекс упражнений, несложных, не волнуйся, будешь потихоньку двигаться, прямо не вставая с кровати. Чтобы шея не затекала. И руки в рабочем состоянии поддержать, сила в них тебе пригодится, пока ноги... В общем, будем торопиться неспеша, да?  
Дженсен шумно выдохнул и ударился затылком о подушку.  
— У нас с тобой много работы впереди, — Джаред присел на край его кровати и сжал плечо. — Но мы обязательно справимся. Только ты не сдавайся, договорились?  
— Сколько времени это может занять? — голос Дженсена выдавал его усталость.  
— Я не знаю.  
Дженсен недобро зыркнул на него, и Джаред добавил:  
— Прости, это не математика. Но физически ты восстанавливаешься хорошо, быстро, так что есть надежда, что и остальное скоро начнёт приходить в норму.  
— Так когда начнём?  
— Как только доктор Бентен нам позволит, — терпеливо повторил Джаред. — Нужно, чтобы швы достаточно затянулись, прежде чем я возьмусь за тебя.  
Дженсен кивнул, смотря куда-то в потолок, и словно погрузился в свои мысли, больше не обращая внимания на Джареда. Тот встал, чтобы не мешать ему, но, уже выходя, услышал насмешливый голос Дженсена:  
— Мак передавала тебе привет. И если у нас не получится, бояться тебе стоит именно её — она очень серьёзно воспринимает обещания.  
— А это уже будет моим стимулом, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги, — усмехнулся Джаред, оглянувшись.  
Через пару часов он получил сообщение от Вредины Эклз: «Ты ему понравился. Так что не отступай».  
Джаред понимал — она имеет в виду, что Дженсен принял его как доктора, но всё равно что-то подрагивало в груди, пока он читал. Да, Супермен Дженсен Эклз его пациент, причём один из самых сложных. Но он же не слепой! Да и жажда жизни, сила, которую Дженсен так и излучал, не могла не привлекать. Ничего удивительного, что вся больница от него без ума. И Джаред, к своему стыду, не стал исключением. Он всегда гордился тем, что не мешает работу с личной жизнью, а тут прям... Нет, он, конечно, не о том, что Дженсен стал его личной жизнью! Но... Дженсен нравился Джареду больше, чем просто хороший человек. Даже его скверный характер во время болезни не отпугивал, а скорее, наоборот, привлекал. Хорошо, что эта ненужная симпатия проявлялась в одностороннем порядке, так было намного проще сосредоточиться на работе и не думать о посторонних вещах.  
Хотя трудно было представить, как всё будет, если Дженсен вдруг тоже проявит к нему такой интерес. Потому что даже с односторонним влечением Джареду трудно было сладить.  
Вот и теперь, спустя неделю, он с волнением и неуместным трепетом ждал первого сеанса массажа. Сегодня он прикоснётся к Дженсену, почувствует тепло его кожи... Стоп. Вот эти мысли уж точно совершенно не к месту.  
В больнице обустроили довольно неплохой спортивный зал. Но администрация хотела поднять своё отделение реабилитации на новый уровень и поэтому пригласила одного из лучших физиотерапевтов — Джареда Падалеки. Он добавил несколько снарядов, помещение для массажа и прописал несколько вариантов программ.  
Дженсен третий пациент, которого Джаред будет вести в Пойнт Медикал. И Люк, его подопечный и в скором времени замена в этой больнице, конечно, будет наблюдать за процессом. Джаред иррационально сердился из-за присутствия третьего человека, но, с другой стороны, был рад, что Люк одним своим видом поможет ему сдерживать неуместные порывы и желания. И сообщение от Вредины Эклз с пожеланием удачи, полученное перед сеансом, придало ещё немного больше уверенности. Джаред, улыбаясь, послал ей смайлик с цветком.  
Дженсен быстро шёл на поправку. По крайней мере в том, что касалось внешних повреждений. Швы затягивались хорошо, быстро и без осложнений, дискомфорта не доставляли, и движения давались Дженсену без особой боли — Бентен был доволен. Настроение Дженсена тоже немного улучшилось, хотя бы агрессия и неуёмная раздражительность сменились язвительным юмором — уже хорошо, на взгляд Джареда. Аппетит всё ещё был не очень, но Джаред надеялся, что достаточная физическая нагрузка вскоре решит и эту проблему. Дженсен был полон рвения и нетерпения, он довольно быстро и ловко научился управляться с креслом и часто от скуки гонял на нём по коридорам, пугая персонал и веселя других пациентов. И, конечно же, даже не стоило делать попыток, чтобы помочь ему пересесть в кресло или везти его — за такое можно было запросто и в лоб получить. Поэтому в назначенное время Джаред вместе с Люком ждали его в спортивном зале.  
— Так что? Хочешь заставить меня штангу тягать или хуйнуть стометровку на беговой дорожке? — преувеличенно бодро спросил Дженсен, вкатившись в спортзал.  
— Мы до этого дойдём, — улыбнулся Джаред, — а пока будешь просто наслаждаться массажем.  
— А счастливый финал в твоём массаже предусмотрен? — ухмыльнулся Дженсен и поиграл бровями.  
— Смотря сколько заплатишь, красавчик, — подмигнул ему Джаред и засмеялся.  
— Чёрт, мне тут пижаму без карманов дали, — притворно расстроился Дженсен.  
— Запишу на твой счёт.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него внимательнее и ухмыльнулся.  
— Кхм... может, начнём? — пунцовый от смущения Люк неловко потёр шею и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Да, думаю, пора, — Джаред и забыл, что они были не одни. — Давай проезжай в левую дверь и снимай штаны.  
— А ты не из тех, кто вокруг да около ходит! — рассмеялся Дженсен и въехал, куда сказали.  
— Тебе включить музыку? — крикнул ему Джаред.  
— Если ты станцуешь для меня! — отозвался Дженсен.  
— Если ты станцуешь со мной!  
— Как там Стэн говорил? Это «потенциально проблематично», — передразнил Дженсен.  
— Мы здесь для того, чтобы это исправить. Ты же умеешь танцевать? Мне же не стоит переживать, что ты оттопчешь мне ноги? — Джаред подошёл к двери. — Мы можем зайти?  
— Если я скажу «нет», вы уйдёте?  
— Нет, — Джаред с улыбкой покачал головой, глянув на Люка.  
— Тогда входите, нечего об очевидном спрашивать.  
— К тебе вернулось ворчливое настроение? — спросил Джаред, входя, и вдруг замер на пороге, увидев, как совершенно голый Дженсен старается умоститься на массажном столе. — Не обязательно было снимать вообще всё, — немного сипло заметил он.  
— Ты велел снять штаны, а трусов под ними у меня не было, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — На живот или на спину?  
— Ложись на спину, потом всё равно переворачиваться, — Джаред отвернулся за полотенцем, чтобы слишком пристально не рассматривать шрамы Дженсена.  
Он читал его карту и знал историю каждого, но увидеть своими глазами все эти отметины оказалось нелегко. На его теле отражалась вся история Супермена. И Джаред с удивлением понял, что шрамы ничуть не уродуют его, а наоборот, будто подчёркивают его красоту и силу.  
— Больно будет? — тихо спросил Дженсен, наблюдая за каждым движением Джареда.  
— Я очень на это надеюсь. Боль будет сигналом, что мы на верном пути, — Джаред накинул ему на бёдра полотенце. — Готов?  
Дженсен коротко вздохнул и кивнул:  
— Погнали.  
Джаред начал с его плеч, чтобы просто расслабить его. Под пальцы то и дело попадали старые рубцы и шрамы. Дженсен закрыл глаза и тихо застонал.  
— Что чувствуешь? Тебе больно?  
— Были бы у меня карманы, — хрипло отозвался Дженсен, — я бы точно заплатил тебе.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Значит, я не зря столько лет учился в медицинском. Люк, в первую очередь нужно расслабить пациента, потом перейдём дальше. Ты следишь за моими руками?  
— Следи внимательно, Люк, — сонно протянул Дженсен. — Если сможешь так же, то мы сможем, наконец, гульнуть у тебя на свадьбе.  
— Да, Тина точно оценит, — подмигнул Люку Джаред.  
— Да ну вас, — отмахнулся Люк и снова густо покраснел.  
— Теперь перейдём на ноги, — Джаред переместился к другому краю стола и обхватил ладонью лодыжку Дженсена. — Готов?  
— Готов, — кивнул Дженсен. — Жаль только, не чувствую ничего, толк в массаже ты знаешь.  
— Потом и здесь тоже оценишь, — пообещал ему Джаред.  
Следующие полчаса Джаред подробно рассказывал и показывал, что и зачем он делает. Он массировал, сгибал, прорабатывая каждую мышцу. Люк внимательно смотрел и кивал, а потом взялся за другую ногу, старательно повторяя его манипуляции. В какой-то момент Дженсен вздрогнул и посмотрел на них мутным, немного пьяным взглядом.  
— Спи, если хочешь, — улыбнулся ему Джаред.  
— Нет, я совсем... — Дженсен зевнул и потёр глаза, — не хочу.  
— Тогда расскажи что-нибудь, — пряча улыбку, попросил Джаред.  
— Хочешь выведать государственные тайны, пока я не в себе от твоих рук? — усмехнулся Дженсен и снова зевнул.  
— Государственные мне ни к чему, — заверил Джаред.  
— Хочешь узнать мои и шантажировать?  
— Исключительно для себя интересуюсь.  
Дженсен какое-то время смотрел на него, будто впервые увидел, а потом как-то криво усмехнулся, шумно выдохнув.  
— Давай оставим обмен секретами до времени, когда я буду в рабочем состоянии, — удобнее устраивая голову на подушку и закрывая глаза, произнес он.  
— Жадина, — шутливо проворчал Джаред, осторожно поджимая его колено ближе к груди. — Перевернись на живот.  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся, стрельнув в него взглядом и заставив Люка опять покраснеть, и подчинился.  
— Эй, верни! — как-то обиженно вскрикнул Дженсен, когда Джаред отобрал у него подушку.  
— Вот сюда лицо опусти, в дырку, — сказал Джаред, снова получив «тот самый» взгляд. — Нужно, чтобы позвоночник ровный был. Давай, прими правильную позу.  
Люк нервно подёргал ворот футболки и утёр вспотевший лоб. Джаред лишь спрятал ухмылку и направил голову своего неугомонного пациента в нужном направлении. Когда Дженсен наконец улёгся, стало немного легче, пропало ощущение пристального внимания, будто тебя постоянно проверяют. Зато взгляду открылась широкая крепкая спина со своими шрамами и историей, к которой добавилась новая обширная глава. Джаред даже дыхание затаил перед первым прикосновением — как будто раскрываешь приключенческий роман, воплощённый в живом человеке. Хотелось обвести пальцами каждый шрам, подробнее узнать его историю. Что скрывалось за этими отметинами? Сколько спасённых жизней? Сколько боли самого Дженсена? Джаред надавил сильнее, разминая мышцы, и долгий блаженный выдох Дженсена приятно пощекотал нервные окончания.  
— Пока всерьез мы со спиной работать не будем, просто поддержим мышцы в тонусе, — снова стал объяснять Люку Джаред. — Доктор Бентен просил быть поосторожнее.  
— Бентен слишком много осторожничает, — проворчал Дженсен сонно. — Мне нравится жёстче, не стесняйся.  
Джаред тихо засмеялся, глянув на снова покрасневшего Люка, и сказал Дженсену с обещанием в голосе:  
— Пока начнём нежно, но позже я займусь тобой всерьёз.  
— Обещания-обещания. Одни обещания, — пробормотал Дженсен и засопел.  
Ну вот, наконец, и уснул их Супермен. Джаред улыбнулся, продолжая массировать и знаками показывая Люку важные моменты. Тот усердно кивал, и с виду казалось, что он был очень рад, что Дженсен наконец отключился и в ближайшее время не будет смущать его разговорами.  
Когда массаж закончился, Люк ушёл, решив не дожидаться пробуждения Дженсена. Поэтому Джаред мог себе позволить просто несколько минут смотреть на него и слушать тихое дыхание. Дженсен выглядел умиротворённым. Совсем не Суперменом. Джаред с улыбкой рассматривал приоткрытые губы, густые ресницы, веснушки, торчащие в разные стороны волосы. Дженсен красивый. А ещё, когда он проснётся, шея даст о себе знать — упрямец всё-таки умудрился вырубиться, повернув голову набок. Джаред ещё с минуту думал, как лучше разбудить его. Можно было просто провести по спине или волосам, но это слишком... интимно и непрофессионально. Поэтому просто сжал его плечо и тихо позвал:  
— Дженсен, просыпайся.  
Тот лишь замычал, причмокнул губами и подложил под голову руку, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Ты себе шею вывернешь, потом не разогнёшься, — улыбнулся Джаред, начиная потихоньку разминать его шейные позвонки.  
Дженсен, не открывая глаз, снова замычал, на этот раз одобрительно, и поёрзал, подставляясь под прикосновения. Проходясь большими пальцами по волосам у основания шеи, Джаред думал о большом коте, который сейчас ласково мурлычет, а потом, как чуть зазеваешься — и полруки нет. Он усмехнулся от этой мысли и снова тихо позвал:  
— Дженсен. Давай я отвезу тебя в палату? Там сможешь нормально поспать.  
— Сделай ещё раз своими пальцами... Да! Вот так! Ещё раз...  
Джаред крепко зажмурился и сжал зубы от нахлынувших эмоций. Слова Дженсена прозвучали так двусмысленно, что у него все волосы на теле дыбом встали, да и его хрипловатый со сна голос добавил ощущений.  
— Чёрт, Джаред, ты действительно знаешь своё дело, — почти простонал Дженсен.  
— Да, Дженсен, я очень хорошо знаю своё дело, — отозвался Джаред, продолжая разминать его плечи. — Так ты отдашь себя в мои руки?  
— А я что, по-твоему, протестую? — усмехнулся Дженсен.  
— Сейчас нет, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Но мне нужно полное твоё доверие и подчинение.  
Дженсен открыл глаза и, приподнявшись, посмотрел на Джареда.  
— Я не заставлю тебя делать что-то плохое, — серьёзно пообещал тот. — Только то, что будет нужно для твоего выздоровления.  
— Я понимаю, о чём ты, Джаред, — помедлив, ответил Дженсен. — Армия построена на полном доверии и подчинении командиру. Я знаю, что ты сделаешь всё, что от тебя зависит. И я буду делать так же, — кивнул он и усмехнулся: — Но характер у меня полное дерьмо, так что терпи.  
— Ничего, я терпеливый, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Позволишь прокатить тебя до палаты?  
— Неужели это поможет моему выздоровлению? — саркастично поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— Не напрямую, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Но сейчас ты расслаблен и лучше тебе пока не напрягаться, набраться сил. Это необязательно. Но мне было бы приятно, и мы сможем поболтать по дороге.  
— Поболтать, значит, — Дженсен перевернулся и сел, полотенце соскользнуло на пол. — Для начала дай мне мои штаны. Не хочу кататься по больнице с голым задом.  
— Помочь тебе надеть их?  
— Я не настолько инвалид.  
Джаред пожал плечами и лукаво улыбнулся. Подав ему одежду, он вышел и дожидался его уже в зале.  
— Ну, так, — Дженсен немного замялся, выкатившись к нему, — хочешь прокатить меня с ветерком?  
— Доставлю в лучшем виде, сэр! — Джаред вытянулся по стойке смирно, отдавая честь.  
— Погнали.  
— С ветерком?  
— Мчи во весь опор, босс!  
Джаред вырулил его коляску в коридор и разогнался так сильно, как позволяли люди, идущие им навстречу.  
— С дороги! Супермен летит! — кричал им Джаред, толкая коляску вперёд.  
Медсёстры вскрикивали, отскакивая с их пути, и звонко смеялись им вслед. Но самым приятным было то, что Дженсен и сам весело хохотал, раскинув в стороны руки. Они уже почти доехали до палаты, когда их остановил доктор Пэриш.  
— О, я смотрю, руки доктора Падалеки приручили даже тебя, Дженсен, — засмеялся он.  
Джаред знаками пытался показать, чтобы Пэриш заткнулся, но тот не внял.  
— Слышь, Эклз, а я думал, ты у нас навсегда диким и свободным останешься! — веселился он.  
Плечи Дженсена напряглись, он нервно дёрнул головой и рыкнул Пэришу:  
— Отвали! — потом зыркнул на Джареда: — Отпусти. Ну!  
Джаред убрал руки и с тоской наблюдал, как Дженсен сам зло крутит колёса, въезжая в палату, цепляется за косяки, на эмоциях не справляясь с управлением. Хотелось врезать Пэришу по его лощёной морде. Чёртов недоумок! Джаред с таким трудом пробился, заслужил доверие, а этот придурок испортил всё за две секунды!  
— По-твоему, это весело? — едва сдерживая гнев, спросил Джаред.  
— А что я такого сказал? — растерянно заморгал Пэриш, всё ещё посмеиваясь.  
— Придурок, — проходя мимо, Джаред толкнул его плечом.  
— Эй! Что я сказал такого?! — крикнул ему вслед Пэриш.  
— Да пошёл ты! — рявкнул Джаред, не оборачиваясь.  
Вечером Джаред получил сообщение от Вредины Эклз: «Что ты сделал? Исправь это, иначе физиотерапия понадобится тебе!»  
«Это не я, честное слово! Как он? Сильно бесится?»  
«Код красный».  
— Чёрт! — Джаред расстроенно пнул подвернувшийся под ногу диван.  
Завтра он первым делом пойдёт к Дженсену. Вот прям на рассвете и заявится! Только бы этот гордец ночью из больницы не смылся. С него станется и на пузе уползти, лишь бы не показать свою слабость. Только бы он глупостей не наделал, не испортил всё. Сейчас любое дополнительное повреждение может стать фатальным. От волнения Джаред до глубокой ночи не мог заснуть, ворочался в кровати с боку на бок и думал, как он сможет всё исправить.


	3. Глава 2

В очередной раз крутанувшись на кровати, Джаред глянул на часы и со вздохом поднялся. Какой смысл продолжать бессмысленные попытки заснуть? В больницу он пришёл около пяти утра. Тина удивлённо посмотрела на него, и Джаред смущённо пожал плечами, направляясь к палате Дженсена.  
— Чего тебе? — рыкнул Дженсен, едва открылась дверь.  
— Ты почему не спишь?  
— А ты?  
— Не спится, — честно признался Джаред, проходя в палату. — А ты? Может, болит? Возможно, я перестарался во время сеанса. Давай позову медсестру.  
— Не надо, всё в порядке, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Дженсен, и это почему-то встревожило Джареда.  
Он взял стул и подсел к кровати.  
— Дженсен, ты же знаешь, что Пэриш идиот? Его держат только потому, что он чей-то сынок. А так он не смог бы отличить жопу от головы, даже если бы захотел.  
— Да пошёл он, — вяло махнул рукой Дженсен.  
— Мы же продолжим с тобой, да? — Джаред наклонился ближе.  
— С тобой мы только начали, — тихо сказал Дженсен, посмотрев прямо в глаза.  
— Да, — Джаред, расплываясь в улыбке, не смог с собой ничего поделать. — И я надеюсь, что мы и дальше продолжим сеансы.  
— Ты упрямый.  
— И тебе это нравится, — заявил Джаред.  
— Это меня бесит, — усмехнулся Дженсен.  
— Но тебе ведь нравится? — отзеркалил его усмешку Джаред.  
— Как и тебе, — Дженсен медленно облизнулся и протянул ему руку: — Так у нас всё в силе?  
— Ещё как в силе, — Джаред сжал его руку и потянул на себя, усаживая на кровати. — И раз уж нам обоим не спится, — он ухмыльнулся, всё ещё удерживая его ладонь, — можем заняться делом пораньше.  
— Ты, я смотрю, ненасытный, — засмеялся Дженсен.  
— Надеюсь, ты с этим справишься, — подмигнул Джаред. — Готов?  
— Ну что с тобой сделаешь? Здесь или в кабинет пойдём?  
— В кабинете удобнее будет, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Давай помогу.  
— Сам.  
— Не вредничай, — пожурил Джаред, но настаивать не стал. — Я бы от кофе не отказался, но сейчас ещё только из автомата. Рано.  
— Если не хочешь смотреть, как я натягиваю штаны, то можешь сходить за ним, — Дженсен откинул одеяло, открывая голые ноги.  
— Почему это я не хочу? — вырвалось у Джареда.  
Дженсен вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд, Джаред быстро встал, смущённо переступил с ноги на ногу, хотел сказать сам не зная что, но захлопнул рот и просто вышел в коридор.  
Когда он вернулся, Дженсен уже ждал его в кресле.  
— Я и тебе взял, — Джаред протянул ему второй стаканчик.  
— Спасибо, — Дженсен принял стакан и сделал небольшой глоток. — М-м-м, напиток богов.  
— Серьёзно? — Джаред пригубил свой и скривился.  
— Да куда там! Но, говорят, самообман — великая сила.  
— Чёрт, а я тебе поверил! Ну поехали, — Джаред хотел было взяться за ручки кресла и даже потянулся к ним, но вовремя передумал.  
Дженсен вроде заметил его порыв, но не стал комментировать, просто сделал ещё глоток и кивнул.  
— Погнали. Чёрт, — он растерянно осмотрелся. — Могли бы тут хоть какой-то держатель для стакана прикрутить.  
— Только ради кофе я готов предоставить тебе свои услуги. За отдельную плату конечно! Что скажешь? Ты же не оставишь меня без лишнего пенни?  
— Так и быть, но не привыкай к этому, — строго сказал Дженсен. — Я не такой уж богач, чтобы твои дополнительные услуги оплачивать.  
Джаред быстро допил обжигающе горячее кофе и, стараясь не улыбаться, взялся за ручки.  
— Я тебе рассрочку дам, — пообещал он Дженсену, выруливая в коридор.  
— Ноги мне отшибло, но память всё ещё хорошая, — предупредил Дженсен.  
Джаред беззвучно засмеялся за его спиной и кивнул:  
— Буду иметь в виду. — И после недолгого молчания спросил: — Ну так... давно служишь?  
— Второй контракт уже.  
— Дай угадаю, семейная династия военных? — улыбнулся Джаред, вспомнив фото, на котором почти все мужчины вызывали ассоциацию с военным парадом. Прямые спины, гордо вздёрнутые подбородки и прямой взгляд. А вокруг нежные, любящие, красивые женщины и смеющееся дети. Джаред, перестав улыбаться, вздохнул. Он сразу понял, что с Дженсеном они отлично поладят. Ни вспыльчивый характер, ни едкие слова не скрыли от него отличное чувство юмора и внутреннюю силу. Дженсен быстро реагировал, отражая фразы и шутки, но за этим ничего не было. Просто способ справиться со стрессом. Джаред это отлично понимал. Но всё равно было как-то... тоскливо.  
— Да, — протянул Дженсен, усмехнувшись. — Ещё мой пра-пра-дофигапра-прадед сражался за свободу и независимость нашей страны. По отцовской линии только один стоматолог промелькнул за все поколения — белая ворона. А остальные все вояки.  
— Это твоё призвание? — и Джаред всё же задал волнующий его вопрос: — А жена не против?  
— Нет никакой жены, — отозвался Дженсен и через паузу добавил: — Мне казалось, ты это понял.  
Джаред сбился с шага и остановился. Он пребывал в полной уверенности, что Дженсен не свободен, и теперь растерялся, не зная, что сказать.  
— Устал? — глянул на него Дженсен. — Давай я дальше сам.  
— Нет! Нет, я... я просто... — Джаред толкнул коляску вперёд, возобновляя движение. — Просто... Неважно.  
Дженсен запрокинул голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, приоткрыв рот. Всего на секунду Джареду захотелось нагнуться ниже и прижаться к его губам. Он чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги. Питер, мать его, Паркер недоделанный! Джаред тут же отвёл взгляд, смотря только вперёд.  
Дженсен нахмурился на секунду, потом ухмыльнулся и тоже уставился чётко перед собой.  
У двери кабинета Джаред остановился, намереваясь подождать снаружи.  
— Надеюсь, на этот раз нижнее бельё при тебе.  
— В моей больнично-пижамной комплектации труселя не предусмотрены, — засмеялся Дженсен. — Но я не стеснительный, не волнуйся.  
— А ты рисковый парень, да? — хмыкнул Джаред, про себя призывая всю свою выдержку. Сейчас с ними не было Люка, который мог бы удержать от глупостей.  
— Да, — кивнул Дженсен с усмешкой. — А ты рисковый?  
— Только если не касается здоровья моих пациентов. Тогда приходится всё взвешивать дважды, прежде чем действовать, — Джаред открыл дверь шире. — Ложись, на живот сначала, голову в дырку и позови меня. И никаких подушек.  
— Есть, сэр, — хмыкнул Дженсен, стягивая с себя больничную футболку.  
Джаред тут же отвернулся, закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Эй! Доктор Падалеки! — крикнул Дженсен через несколько минут. — Возвращайся, хватит прятаться!  
— Я не прятался! — возмутился Джаред, заходя в кабинет.  
— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
Лёг он правильно, а вот хоть как-то укрыться даже не подумал, хотя полотенце лежало рядом со столом. Но, возможно, ему просто не с руки было в такой позе задницу прикрывать, а Джаред себе воображает невесть что. И вовсе Дженсен с ним не флиртовал, просто не подумал о полотенце. И он не стеснительный, сам говорил. А Джаред теперь должен стоять и пялиться, как дебил, на упругие на вид ягодицы, совсем бледные на фоне загорелой спины, исчирканной старыми и новыми отметинами. Джаред невольно заскользил взглядом по сильному телу, красивому несмотря ни на что, потом тряхнул головой и всё-таки прикрыл задницу Дженсена. Этот засранец просто молча лежал под его взглядом, ни разу не поторопил, не поёрзал и вообще, кажется, не испытывал ни капли смущения!  
— Если тебе так спокойнее, — пробормотал Дженсен себе под нос.  
Джаред ничего на это не ответил, просто ополоснул руки, погрел их немного, растирая между собой ладони, и, как всегда, начал с плеч.  
— Если захочешь спать, то не стесняйся, — он осторожно массировал, смотря в стену, хотя обнажённое тело так и притягивало взгляд.  
— Если ты захочешь... не стесняйся, присоединяйся, — в тихом голосе Дженсена явно слышалась улыбка.  
— Мы на этом столе вдвоём не поместимся, — засмеялся Джаред.  
— А жаль, — Дженсен тоже засмеялся. — Хотя я всё равно сейчас почти бесполезен.  
— Мы это поправим, — Джаред перешёл на руки, хотя с ними был полный порядок, но отказывать себе в приятной малости он не стал.  
— Да-а-а, — Дженсен даже застонал от удовольствия. — Постарайся как для себя.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — тихо проворчал Джаред, стараясь сосредоточиться на своих действиях.  
— Что ты там бубнишь? — Дженсен повернул голову набок, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
— Спи, говорю! Отвлекаешь, — Джаред перешёл на ноги.  
— Мне нравятся твои руки, — сонно пробормотал Дженсен через несколько минут. — Жаль, не чувствую их там.  
— Это мы тоже исправим, — Джаред пытался не задумываться над тем, что говорит ему Дженсен.  
— Надеюсь, — вздохнул тот.  
Ненадолго воцарилось уютное молчание. Джаред массировал ноги Дженсена, непроизвольно отмечая каждый шрам на них и думая о том, сколько же довелось ему вынести. Этот парень явно знал, что такое боль, но страх им точно не владел. Потому что он раз за разом бросался в самую гущу событий, невзирая на риск, туда, где был нужен больше всего. Это вызывало уважение.  
— Много у тебя было таких, как я? — спросил вдруг Дженсен тихо.  
— Что? — растерялся Джаред.  
О чём Дженсен спрашивает? Не о парнях же! Или да? Чёрт! С ним никогда не поймёшь точно, что он имеет в виду.  
— Таких неудачников, оставшихся без ног, — Дженсен снова украдкой вздохнул.  
— Чёрт, Дженсен! Что за дурь у тебя в башке! — возмутился Джаред. — Ты далеко не первый, кто вместе со мной смог встать на ноги. Да, страшно. Да, трудно. Да, больно. Но возможно.  
— Ты всегда орёшь на своих пациентов? — невесело хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Только на тех, кто выводит меня из себя, — уже спокойнее сказал Джаред, хотя так и хотелось ударить пессимиста по заднице.  
— Я просто совсем не чувствую, что ты делаешь сейчас. Даже давление, — продолжил Дженсен. — Мне кажется, ты мог бы меня в задницу трахнуть, а я бы не и не заметил. Как ты сможешь исправить это?  
— Какие у тебя интересные... примеры, — усмехнулся Джаред. — Теперь переворачивайся на спину.  
— Дрочить я тоже не могу, — проворчал Дженсен, переворачиваясь.  
Джаред снова положил ему на бёдра полотенце и взялся за ближайшую ногу.  
— Ты слишком нетерпелив. Тебе хочется всё и сразу. В физиотерапии так не бывает. Терпение и труд — вот главный залог успеха.  
Дженсен запыхтел, сжав зубы, и промолчал.  
Тишина успокаивала, и Джаред смог наконец-то абстрагироваться и не думать, чьё тело он сейчас растирает и мнёт. Дженсен долго сверлил потолок злым взглядом, но постепенно черты его лица смягчились, исчезла упрямая складка со лба, губы разжались, снова становясь соблазнительными до неприличия. Джаред улыбнулся уголком губ, украдкой разглядывая красивое лицо. Дженсен с такими данными мог бы стать кем угодно — моделью, артистом или ещё кем. Но он выбрал быть Суперменом. И Джаред сделает всё, лишь бы он снова смог обрести свою силу.  
Когда Дженсен плавно соскользнул в сон, Джаред не удержался и осторожно пригладил торчащие у виска волосы. Хотелось провести пальцами по его лицу, по скулам, усыпанным веснушками, но...  
— Вы сегодня рано начали.  
Джаред резко отдёрнул руку, услышав голос Люка за спиной. Чёрт.  
— Не спалось, вот и решили начать пораньше, — выдавив улыбку, повернулся к нему Джаред. — Мы уже заканчиваем.  
— А я всё пропустил, — расстроился Люк.  
— Не переживай, — Джаред хлопнул его по плечу. — Впереди работы много, так что успеешь ещё.  
— Привет, Люк, — Дженсен, зевнув, махнул ему рукой.  
— Можно я сегодня вечером поведу? — с надеждой спросил Люк, переводя взгляд с него на Джареда.  
— Что скажешь, Дженсен? — с улыбкой спросил Джаред.  
— Думаешь, он готов? — вздёрнув бровь, строго уточнил Дженсен. — Не доломает меня?  
— Люк молодец! Мой лучший ученик здесь! — Джаред обхватил плечи парня и ободряюще сжал. — И я буду рядом, чтобы присмотреть за вами.  
— Ну если ты будешь смотреть, — усмехнулся Дженсен, — то почему бы и нет.  
— Я не подведу, Дженсен! Обещаю! — Люк едва на месте не подпрыгивал от радости.  
Джаред улыбался, а на душе становилось как-то муторно. Он не мог отказать Люку, ведь тот его ученик и это пойдёт ему на пользу. Но не хотелось отдавать в его руки Дженсена. А вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Нажмёт сильнее или слишком резко. Нет, конечно, Люк очень способный и любого другого пациента Джаред спокойно бы ему доверил. Но Дженсен Эклз не был «любым другим».  
Люк радостно вскрикнул, не удержав эмоции, а Дженсен посмотрел Джареду прямо в глаза. И в его взгляде Джареду почудилось отражение его собственных мыслей и опасений.  
Чёрт! Джаред не имел права в самом начале пути заставлять пациента переживать за правильность чьих-то умений.  
— Хотя знаешь, давай попробуем, когда я сам не буду бояться переломать его до конца, — Джаред всё-таки не смог смолчать. — Тем более, когда его не заткнёшь, и он так и язвит под руку. Хорошо?  
Люк растерянно заморгал, посмотрев на Джареда подозрительно заблестевшими глазами.  
— Рад, что ты всё понимаешь, — Джаред старательно улыбнулся и снова хлопнул его по плечу. — Конечно, ты можешь присутствовать на сеансах и помогать.  
Джаред чувствовал себя последним подлецом. Сначала пообещал парню возможность практики, а потом сам же и отнял. Чёрт! Как профессионал, он ругал себя за слабость и отговорки. Но как обычный человек, он чувствовал себя Голлумом, завладевшим кольцом. Представив себе голого чудика из фильма, Джаред с трудом сдержал смешок.  
— Но ведь... — начал было Люк, но Джаред крепче сжал его плечо, вынуждая замолчать.  
— Командная работа — залог успеха, Люк. И, в конце концов, здоровье пациента — главное, а личные амбиции важны куда меньше. Верно?  
Люк понуро молчал, смотря в пол.  
— Дженсен, ты одевайся, а мы снаружи подождём, — Джаред, всё ещё приобнимая Люка, вывел его в коридор.  
— Ты вообще должен был уехать, — обиженно выговорил Люк, как только они остались одни.  
— Пришлось задержаться, — примирительно улыбнулся Джаред. — Я знаю, что обещал и что я тут ради учебной программы, но... Здесь я не могу уступить, Люк. Твоё право, ты можешь пойти к главврачу, но я передам тебе Эклза, только если меня выпрут из больницы пинком под зад.  
Люк поджал губы, уставившись на него исподлобья.  
— Послушай, я не хочу ссориться. И я не задвигаю тебя, пожалуйста, будь рядом, смотри, помогай, но...  
— Но, по-твоему, я недостаточно хорош для самостоятельной работы? — уточнил Люк, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Нет же, — вздохнул Джаред. — Я уверен, ты справишься, но сейчас...  
— Это какой-то особый случай, — догадался Люк. — Ты пишешь статью, да? Особая программа? Эксперимент?  
Джаред опешил от количества вопросов.  
— Случай особый, да, — кивнул он, судорожно соображая, какую причину назвать. — Психо... тип пациента... он... довольно сложный... так что... ну вот! Понимаешь?  
По глазам было видно, что Люк ничего не понял, но всё равно радостно кивнул.  
— Я не помешаю чистоте эксперимента? Я всё ещё могу присутствовать?  
Джареду так и хотелось погладить его по плечу. Бедный, наивный парень. Теперь понятно, почему он никак не подойдёт к Тине. Такой до старости будет рядом вздыхать и смотреть. И зачем только Люку физиотерапия? Там нужны люди с твёрдым характером. Лучше бы изучал педиатрию, в самом деле.  
— Буду делать всё, как ты скажешь! — пообещал Люк, нарушая затянувшуюся паузу.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся ему Джаред. — Встретимся здесь вечером в шесть.  
***  
Бентен вошёл в комнату отдыха, утирая испарину со лба, уставший после долгой операции. Он привалился к стене, закрывая глаза на пару секунд, перевёл дыхание, а потом нашёл взглядом Джареда и махнул ему рукой.  
— Падалеки, пошли-ка кофе выпьем.  
Джаред глянул на почти пустой стакан в своей руке и пожал плечами:  
— Да я вот только...  
— Пойдём, — твёрдо повторил Бентен и вышел.  
Джаред удивился, но, выкинув стаканчик, пошёл за ним. Бентен ждал его у дальнего кофейного автомата.  
— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Джаред, устав наблюдать, как вымотанный Бентен молча воюет с автоматом.  
— Когда я говорил сблизиться с Дженсеном, — Бентен раздражённо стукнул по автомату, — я не думал, что ты воспримешь это буквально.  
— Мы просто работаем, — нахмурился Джаред. — Или ты что-то конкретное имеешь в виду?  
— Почему не подпускаешь к нему Люка? — в свою очередь спросил Бентен.  
— Мы на днях просто слишком рано начали, Люка не было ещё. А так он всё время почти рядом ошивается. И с Дженсеном он тоже работает, разминает. А с чего ты вообще об этом?  
— Ты отговорился от Люка какой-то работой, но я знаю, что ты ничего не пишешь сейчас. Бедный парень переживает, что ты не доверяешь ему пациентов, потому что считаешь его плохим врачом, — Бентен распалялся всё сильнее. — Но ты сам мне говорил, что он отличный ученик. Так в чём дело? — и тут же предупредил: — И дерьмо про то, что у Дженсена сложный случай, мне можешь не втирать. Мы оба знаем, что его проблема не медицинского характера.  
— И мы оба знаем, что Люк с ним не управится! — вспылил в свою очередь Джаред, но сбавил тон, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам. — Ты же знаешь Дженсена, знаешь, каким он может быть. Люк отличный парень и доктор хороший, но...  
— А ты, значит, решил, что знаешь Дженсена лучше? — усмехнулся Бентен.  
— Я могу с ним справляться, — буркнул Джаред, опустив глаза и скрестив руки на груди.  
— Джаред, я прекрасно знаю, как Дженсен действует на людей. Нельзя не попасть под его обаяние, — вздохнул Бентен. — Ты перестаёшь относиться к нему только как к пациенту. Это неприемлемо с этической точки зрения. И опасно.  
— Между нами ничего нет! — торопливо сказал Джаред.  
— Ты уверен? — Бентен внимательно и серьёзно наблюдал за ним.  
— Конечно! Я же не идиот!  
— Ты отдашь один сеанс массажа в день Люку?  
— Нет, — вырвалось у Джареда, прежде чем он смог остановить себя.  
— Почему нет? — даже не пытаясь сдержать ехидную ухмылку, уточнил Бентен.  
— Дженсен, он... — Джаред лихорадочно думал, что сказать, но, вздохнув, признался: — Я хочу сам поднять его на ноги. Считай это моими профессиональными амбициями.  
— Исключительно профессиональными?  
— Может, уже скажешь прямо? — теперь уже Джаред стал злиться.  
Его достали странные намёки Бентена. А ещё он начал подозревать, что и сам Бентен имеет какие-то виды на Дженсена. Или... Может, они вместе? Джаред сразу заметил, что эти двое довольно близко общаются. Что между ними?  
— Ты сам влюблён в Дженсена? — не выдержал Джаред.  
Бентен подавился кофе, заливая им форму, закашлялся, а затем громко рассмеялся.  
— Хватит. Перестань! — Джаред слегка толкнул его в плечо. — Что смешного?!  
Бентен снова рассмеялся, выкидывая стаканчик и пытаясь хоть как-то отряхнуться.  
— Ну хватит уже ржать как конь! — Джаред снова пихнул его и прошипел: — Ты спишь с ним?  
Отсмеявшись, Бентен с улыбкой смотрел на него.  
— Да ты влип, парень, — протянул он. — И, похоже, крепко.  
— Ты говоришь ерунду, — отмахнулся Джаред, отчаянно надеясь, что не покраснел.  
— Послушай, — Бентен вздохнул и наклонился к нему, — Дженсен сложный человек, и быть с ним дело непростое. Он постоянно в разъездах. Порой мне кажется, что я его вижу чаще, чем его собственная семья.  
— И что из этого следует? — сердито уточнил Джаред. — Что нужно отдать его Люку?  
— Что нужно прекратить его воспринимать как симпатичного парня и относиться к нему как к пациенту Дженсену Эклзу. И, да, разрешить Люку самому проводить второй сеанс.  
— Да ты не понимаешь! — Джаред взъерошил свои волосы нервным жестом. — Тут ведь не столько физика, сколько психика, и наладить с пациентом правильный контакт не менее важно, чем правильный массаж и упражнения!  
— Ваши с Дженсеном контакты скоро искрить начнут.  
— Это моя работа, Бентен. Я работаю с психологическим состоянием пациента.  
— Не знал, что у тебя ещё и лицензия психолога имеется.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём я! — огрызнулся Джаред. — Дженсен расположен ко мне. Добиться этого было чертовски нелегко! И теперь отдать его?  
— Я боюсь, сейчас ты необъективен в отношении Дженсена.  
— Ты считаешь, что я плохо делаю свою работу? Что могу навредить ему? — Джаред, сам того не замечая, грозно навис над Бентеном.  
— Не напирай, здоровяк, — тот примирительно похлопал его по груди. — Дженсен мой друг, и тебе я не враг. Но скажи мне честно, с другим пациентом ты бы вёл себя так же?  
— Я к каждому пациенту нахожу индивидуальный подход, — Джаред упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.  
— Не слишком уж личный подход у тебя к Дженсену?  
— Черт возьми! Скажи уже прямо! — Джареду надоели наводящие вопросы и идиотские намёки.  
— Что ж, прямо так прямо, — Бентен сделал к нему шаг, подойдя почти вплотную, и посмотрел в глаза. — Из-за того, что ты влюбился в Дженсена, ты можешь оказаться необъективен и, как итог, невольно навредить ему, потому что твой взгляд затуманен. Вот чего я опасаюсь.  
— Что?.. Бред! — Джаред отступил, растерянно смотря на него. — Мы не... Да он поступил всего пару недель назад!  
Бентен засмеялся, глядя на него, как на глупое дитя.  
— Поверь, с Дженсеном этого более чем достаточно. Да у нас пол-отделения в него влюбилось в первый же день, как он поступил к нам впервые. Дело совсем не во времени. Дженсен, он такой — не хочет, но очаровывает.  
— А ты? Ты тоже? — снова разозлился Джаред.  
— Я же говорил, — укоризненно покачал головой Бентен, — я знаю Дженсена со школы. И то, что было, давно прошло. Теперь, — он поднял руку и показал на кольцо, — у меня любимая жена и две дочери, которым я читаю на ночь книжки. А Дженсен, считай, мой младший несносный брат. Я переживаю за него. И не позволю кому-то разрушить ему жизнь. Ясно?  
— Я здесь, чтобы восстановить, а не разрушить, — Джаред снова выставил вперед подбородок. — Ты сам просил меня взяться за него. Так не мешай теперь.  
Джаред развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Бентен схватил его за локоть.  
— Пообещай мне одно, — попросил он, — если почувствуешь, что не справляешься...  
— Ревность — плохое чувство, Бентен, — перебил Джаред.  
— Как же вы с ним похожи! — Бентен вдруг снова рассмеялся и покачал головой. — И я уж точно ни на кого из вас не претендую! Но ты подумай о том, что я сказал тебе.  
Джаред отдёрнул руку.  
— Скажу в последний раз. Ты просил меня, потому что я лучший в своём деле, и я сделаю всё, чтобы Дженсен начал ходить. Вот моя цель.  
— Хорошо, если так, — вздохнул Бентен ему вслед.  
До самого вечера Джаред не мог отделаться от мыслей о разговоре с Бентеном. Когда он поостыл, то со стыдом вспомнил, как ревновал. Стоило только подумать о том, что у Дженсена с Бентеном что-то было, как в груди начинало неприятно печь. Джаред не хотел, но снова и снова прокручивал в голове его слова. И пришлось хотя бы самому себе честно признаться — Дженсен для него не просто пациент. Если бы они встретились вне больницы, Джаред не упустил бы шанс подойти к нему. Он знает, что как врач не навредит ему. В своих силах и профессионализме Джаред был более чем уверен. И это не гордыня, это факт. Но в остальном...  
Взгляды Дженсена, его шутки и двусмысленные фразы раз за разом пробивали брешь в Джареде. Он всё чаще не мог абстрагироваться от всего этого, и они проникали в самую глубину и застревали как занозы.  
Бентен прав — он чертовски сильно попал.


	4. Глава 3

— Ты в порядке? — настороженно нахмурился Дженсен, прикатившись к Джареду на вечерний сеанс.  
Тот слегка вздрогнул от его голоса и кивнул.  
— Точно? Выглядишь... как-то...  
— Как?  
— Будто тебе мешок с мукой на башку свалился, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Спасибо, — скривился Джаред. — Сегодня Люк поведёт.  
— Ты что, обиделся?  
— На что? — удивился Джаред. — Я решил, что сейчас нет никакого риска. Да и Люку нужно набираться опыта. Не волнуйся, я с ним отлично поработал, так что ты вряд ли заметишь разницу.  
— Так не пойдёт! Ты что, бросаешь меня на полпути?! — взвился Дженсен. — Я понял! Зачем возиться с безнадёжным, да? Отлично! Да и хуй с этой терапией! Хуйня это всё! Я застрял в этой чёртовой железяке до конца жизни!  
Джаред закрыл глаза, дав себе секунду, чтобы собраться, и выдохнул.  
— Дженсен, прекрати истерику, — Джаред сел перед ним на корточки. — И я, и доктор Бентен не раз тебе говорили, что ты не безнадёжен, что на всё нужно время. Со следующей недели мы начнём заниматься в зале. И поверь, если бы я считал, что мои действия бессмысленны, я бы честно тебе об этом сказал. Ты веришь мне? Я думал, что мы наконец-то пришли к доверию. Или я ошибся?  
— Это было до того, как ты решил бросить меня тут одного, — Дженсен насупился, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Эй, не закрывайся от меня, — Джаред потянул его за запястье. — Я тебя не бросаю и никуда не ухожу. Я буду рядом. Думаешь, я смогу просто так уйти? Ещё раз так скажешь и получишь таких люлей, что твоя реабилитация сильно затянется, понял меня?  
— Я тебе самому ноги отдавлю тогда, — пригрозил Дженсен, едва сдерживая улыбку.  
— Ну вот и договорились, — улыбнулся Джаред. — И не обижай Люка, он отличный специалист.  
— Ладно, пусть потискает немного, я не жадный, — проворчал Дженсен. — Но ты будешь смотреть, да?  
— Я буду контролировать, — кивнул Джаред, удерживая себя от более двусмысленного ответа. Он твердо решил прекратить их непонятный и ненужный полуфлирт.  
— Ладно, ты ведь босс. Пока ещё.  
— Пока ещё? — Джаред нахмурился. — Ты хочешь сменить врача?  
— Ещё чего! Но когда ты меня починишь, не надейся, что я позволю тебе всё время мной верховодить.  
Джаред сглотнул, стараясь остаться нейтральным к его словам.  
— Когда я тебя починю, — спокойно сказал он, — ты сможешь сам выполнять упражнения, чтобы восстановиться полностью. Я распишу тебе дальнейшую программу, когда мы закончим.  
— Хочешь оставить меня без присмотра? — Дженсен усмехнулся, но взгляд его как будто погрустнел.  
— Люк будет присматривать за тобой и, когда я уеду, он всегда сможет обратиться ко мне за советом.  
— М-м-м, ясно, — Дженсен отвёл взгляд и преувеличенно бодро сказал: — Хватит болтать! Пора уже размять мои бесполезные конечности! Где Люк?  
Джаред глянул на часы.  
— Думаю, с минуты на минуту будет здесь. Ты пока располагайся.  
— Угу, — кивнул Дженсен, начиная раздеваться.  
Джаред как обычно вышел за дверь. В этот момент как раз появился Люк.  
— Ты готов? Пациент ждёт тебя, — улыбнулся ему Джаред.  
— Конечно! — Люк выглядел радостно возбуждённым. — Ты не передумал? Сегодня я поведу?  
— Да, сегодня ты, — кивнул Джаред. В груди снова ворочался ком, но он решил не обращать на него внимания. — По вечерам я буду просто наблюдать и подсказать.  
— Я не подведу, Джаред! — торжественно пообещал Люк.  
Дженсен как всегда ждал их на кушетке, но на этот раз не было ни улыбки, ни хитрого взгляда. Люк затормозил на пороге.  
— Давай, он не укусит, — тихо прошептал ему Джаред, подталкивая вперёд, он прекрасно понимал, как легко заробеть перед таким неприступным Дженсеном.  
Хотя бы полотенцем сам прикрылся, чтобы доктора своего не смущать. Впервые, кстати. До этого Джареду всегда приходилось прикрывать Дженсена, чтобы не отвлекаться и не пялиться.  
Дженсен вёл себя непривычно тихо и смотрел куда-то в потолок. Люк поначалу нервничал, но потом полностью сосредоточился на массаже. Джаред, встав по другую сторону стола, коротко подсказывал, куда давить и с какой силой, а Люк в точности старательно выполнял. Когда Дженсен прекратил сверлить потолок пустым взглядом и закрыл глаза, Джаред вздохнул с облегчением. Раз уснул, значит, не всё так плохо. Он всегда во время массажа засыпал, как кот: потискаешь его немного, и он уже отъезжает. Джаред усмехнулся и, подмигнув Люку, взялся за вторую ногу.  
— Щекотно, — Дженсен тихо засмеялся, не открывая глаз.  
Джаред с Люком переглянулись и замерли. Дженсен вдруг резко открыл глаза, сел и нашёл взглядом Джареда.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Почему я? — опешил тот. — Стоп. Успокойся, Дженсен. Ты почувствовал что-то?  
— Да... да, вроде, — Дженсен потёр глаза пальцами и сел. — Как слабая щекотка. В ступне.  
— Люк, повтори, что ты делал, — просил Джаред, тот повторил. — Дженс, было сейчас?  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой, кусая губы.  
Джаред, вдохнув поглубже, сам принялся разминать пальцами ступню, стараясь удержать эмоции и волнение.  
Дженсен, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за его пальцами.  
— Вот! — вскрикнул он вдруг. — Я чувствую тебя!  
Джаред постарался успокоить дыхание и попробовал с другой ногой.  
— Да! Да, Джаред, я чувствую! Немного совсем.  
— Я так же делал, — нахмурился Люк.  
— Дженсен, а ты уверен? — осторожно спросил Джаред. — Довольно часто пациенты выдают желаемое за действительное...  
— Да ты посмотри, у меня мурашки от тебя!  
— Дженсен, попробуй пошевелить пальцами, — Джаред крепко держал его за щиколотку, чувствуя, как сильно и громко бухает в груди собственное сердце.  
Дженсен несколько секунд напряжённо смотрел на свои ноги, сжимая в кулаках простыню.  
— Чёрт! Твою мать!  
— Ничего-ничего, — Джаред погладил его плечо. — Главное, прогресс начался. Только не торопись.  
— Сделай! Сделай ещё! — в отчаянии просил Дженсен, схватив Джареда за руку.  
— Успокойся. Тише-тише, Дженсен.  
— Пожалуйста, давай ещё, а? Хочу почувствовать тебя ещё.  
Джаред завис, засмотревшись в огромные умоляющие глаза.  
— Я сделаю, но ты пообещай мне не спешить, — немного хрипло сказал Джаред. — Процесс пошёл — это хорошо. Но это не значит, что теперь всё будет легко и быстро. Ты должен быть сильным и терпеливым, обещаешь?  
— Да-да, обещаю, — кивнул Дженсен, всё сильнее сжимая его руку.  
Джаред накрыл его пальцы ладонью и осторожно разжал. Ещё раз погладив Дженсена по плечу, он аккуратно уложил его обратно на стол. Взглядом полным надежды тот следил за каждым движением. Джаред снова взялся за его ступню, массируя каждый палец, не упуская ни единого участка кожи. Дженсен, вздрогнув, широко улыбнулся, а затем громко рассмеялся.  
— Я чувствую! Джей! Чувствую!  
— Отлично! — Джаред тоже позволил себе радостно рассмеяться и сжал плечи притихшего Люка. — Он чувствует, слышал! Чувствует! Мы молодцы!  
Люк издал радостный вопль, и они с Джаредом запрыгали как сумасшедшие, давая выход радости. Дженсен закрыл лицо руками, и была видна только его широкая улыбка.  
— Вы чего как сумасшедшие орёте? — вошедший Бентен смотрел на всех троих с некоторой опаской.  
— Дженсен почувствовал прикосновение! — радостно сообщил Люк.  
— Серьёзно? Дженс! Правда?! Чёрт! — Бентен схватился за его большой палец на ноге и подёргал. — Чувствуешь это, засранец?!  
— Нет, — Дженсен, смеясь, покачал головой.  
— Он чувствует только Джареда, — Люк многозначительно кивнул.  
— Дженсен, ты же не... — Бентен подошёл к нему ближе. — Ты действительно чувствуешь?  
— Да! — Дженсен засмеялся громче. — Почему такой вопрос?  
— Может, тебе кажется? — осторожно спросил Бентен. — Может, тебе хочется, чтобы...  
— Будь у меня ноги, я б тебя сейчас пнул, дружище! — веселился Дженсен.  
— У тебя есть ноги, не говори так, Дженсен, — Джаред слегка дёрнул его за большой палец на другой ноге.  
— А это ты почувствовал? — спросил Бентен и подозрительно прищурился.  
— Да, — Дженсен рассмеялся громче. — Да, чёрт подери!  
— Так! Дженсен, закрой глаза! Каждый из нас дёрнет тебя за палец, и скажешь, где был Джаред, — предложил Бентен, всё ещё хмурясь.  
— Да пожалуйста! Дёргайте на здоровье! — Дженсен, улыбаясь, закрыл лицо руками.  
— Давай, Джаред, — прошептал Бентен и схватил его за руки, кивнув Люку.  
Люк подёргал палец Дженсена, потом Бентен, снова Люк, опять Бентен, и только тогда прикоснуться позволили Джареду.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Я определённо чувствую это.  
— Чёрт возьми! — Бентен расплылся в улыбке. — Невероятно!  
— Ну что, съел, Стэн? — засмеялся Дженсен.  
— Ты подглядывал, признайся! — не унимался Бентен.  
— Да как?! Ладони у меня не прозрачные!  
— Так! — прервал их Джаред. — Мы ещё не закончили. Доктор Бентен, вы можете поговорить с Дженсеном потом. Люк, продолжаем.  
— Ну и строгий же у тебя доктор, — прошептал Бентен Дженсену.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся тот.  
Джаред так и ощущал всей кожей его пристальный взгляд.  
— Похоже, он знает, что делает, — совсем тихо прошептал Бентен. — Ты слушайся его, — и усмехнулся: — Хотя бы пока на ноги не встанешь.  
— Вали уже, Стэн, — улыбаясь, Дженсен толкнул его ладонью в плечо.  
Бентен обменялся долгим взглядом с Джаредом, ухмыльнулся и ушёл, пожелав удачи.  
— И когда вы только поругаться успели? — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Постой! Это из-за него ты такой отмороженный? Что он тебе сказал?  
— Мы вовсе не поругались, — отговорился Джаред.  
— Я знаю Стэна тыщу лет! И этот его взгляд, поверь, отлично изучил. Он читал тебе нотации, так? — Дженсен приподнялся, опираясь на локти.  
— Ну ты только не начинай, — Джаред передёрнул плечами и насупился.  
— Что он тебе наговорил? — нахмурился Дженсен. — Я так и знал, что что-то не так!  
Джаред покосился на Люка и сказал:  
— Всё в порядке, Дженсен, не бери в голову.  
Дженсен тоже глянул на Люка, и тот, вздрогнув, опустил голову ещё ниже, мечтая, чтобы сеанс скорее закончился.  
— Ладно, поговорим позже, — Дженсен снова лёг на кушетку и, улыбаясь, закрыл глаза.  
Джаред невольно тоже улыбнулся, глянув на его лицо, но постарался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на процессе. Раз уж дело сдвинулось, к тренировкам в зале получится приступить раньше, чем планировали. Может, даже сегодня. Немного. Так, чтобы Дженсен освоился, попривык. Вечером нужно будет подробно проработать дальнейшую программу. Вот когда терпение Джареда ждут большие испытания — Дженсен наверняка устроит ему весёлую жизнь.  
Когда сеанс закончился, Люк тут же скрылся в тренажёрном зале, чтобы подготовить снаряд, который Джаред решил сегодня попробовать. Дженсен сел на кушетке и сверлил Джареда взглядом, пока тот мыл руки.  
— Что сказал тебе Стэн? — тут же остановил его Дженсен, стоило только приблизиться к выходу.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе все свои разговоры пересказывал? — Джаред попытался свести всё к шутке. — Тотальный контроль и тирания — не по мне, знаешь ли.  
— Что он тебе сказал? — Дженсен сверлил его взглядом без намёка на улыбку.  
Упрямо поджатые губы, жёсткие складки вокруг рта, прищур, пробивающий до самого нутра. Джаред смотрел на него и не мог отвести взгляд, как заворожённый.  
— Просил дать Люку больше возможностей для практики, — наконец ответил он.  
— И всё? И поэтому ты решил меня кинуть и уехать хер знает куда? — нехорошо усмехнулся Дженсен, и в глубине его глаз сверкнул злой огонёк.  
— Я не собираюсь бросать тебя, — нахмурился Джаред. — Я уеду, да, но только тогда, когда ты сможешь встать на ноги и обойтись без меня.  
— А если нет? — голос Дженсена стал ниже, и у Джареда от него дрожь прошла по спине.  
— Я же сказал, что ты будешь ходить...  
— После, — резко оборвал его Дженсен. — Почему ты решил, что после будешь не нужен?  
В груди что-то сжалось на мгновение, Джаред сухо сглотнул, не зная, как реагировать на такое. Он раскрыл рот, не представляя, что скажет:  
— Я...  
— Отвечай! — приказал Дженсен, и у него даже осанка поменялась — плечи расправились, спина выпрямилась, как струна. Джаред явственно увидел его в форме. Командир среди солдат, не смеющих его ослушаться.  
— Я останусь рядом с тобой, пока буду нужен, — сказал Джаред, не в силах перестать смотреть на него.  
Взгляд Дженсена смягчился.  
— Тогда тебе стоит подумать о постоянном месте работы в этой больнице, — усмехнулся Дженсен, откидывая полотенце и свешивая ноги с кушетки. — Дай мне штаны.  
— Не уверен, что для меня найдётся штатная единица, — Джаред взял штаны и опустился перед ним на колени, помогая надеть.  
— Думаю, Стэн не будет против, — Дженсен приподнялся на руках, давая ему возможность натянуть штаны до конца.  
Не удержавшись, Джаред почти невесомо скользнул ладонями по ягодицам, и у Дженсена волосы на руках вдруг дыбом встали.  
— Я же говорил, — прошептал Дженсен.  
— Что? — так же шёпотом спросил Джаред.  
— У меня мурашки от тебя.  
— Ты почувствовал? Я думал, чувствительность появилась только в стопах.  
— Не то чтобы... просто как-то... не знаю, — Дженсен быстро облизнулся и приложил ладонь к животу. — Сам не понял, что это было, но как-то вдруг... будто током дёрнуло, что ли.  
— А сейчас? — Джаред сжал его бедро, внимательно следя за Дженсеном, чтобы уловить реакцию.  
— Не знаю, — Дженсен снова облизнулся. — Сбивает с толку, что ты так близко. В животе тепло, и хочется целоваться.  
— Дженсен... — Джаред в растерянности встал, нависая над ним.  
Такие разговоры теперь сложно было назвать двусмысленными, потому что Дженсен бил словами наповал.  
— Оно само так, — Дженсен пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся.  
Джаред протянул к нему руку, и тут послышался голос Люка:  
— Всё готово! Можно идти!  
Джареду пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем он смог крикнуть в ответ:  
— Да, сейчас идём!  
И отвернулся, ища взглядом футболку; она оказалась там же, где лежали штаны. Джаред подал её Дженсену, но тот поднял руки вверх. Джаред медленно надел её, и почему-то это действие казалось едва ли не самым эротическим переживанием в его жизни. За последнее время уж точно. Он сжал в кулак ворот, борясь с желанием потянуть на себя, и простонал:  
— Я твой врач...  
— Я постараюсь поскорее, — пообещал Дженсен, на секунду запутавшись пальцами в волосах на его затылке. — Стимула круче не придумаешь.  
— Ты уж постарайся, — закрыв глаза, выдохнул Джаред.  
— Обещаю, — Дженсен обвил руками его шею.  
Джаред обнял его за пояс и помог встать, прижимая к себе.  
— А ты высокий.  
— Ты выше.  
— Всё равно удобно...  
— Согласен, — Дженсен расплылся в улыбке и оглянулся. — Чёрт, я уже и забыл, каково смотреть на мир стоя.  
— Скоро вспомнишь, — улыбнулся Джаред и помог ему сесть в кресло.  
Дженсен смотрел на него снизу вверх тёмным, нечитаемым взглядом, и Джаред проваливался в эту темноту и падал, падал, падал.  
Люк постучал в дверь, приоткрыл совсем немного и, даже не заглянув, спросил:  
— У вас всё в порядке?  
Джаред вздрогнул, приходя в себя.  
— Да, сейчас, — прохрипел он.  
— Что ж! — Дженсен воодушевлённо хлопнул в ладоши. — Поставь меня на ноги, доктор Падалеки! Чтобы потом я смог поставить тебя раком!  
Джаред легко пихнул его в плечо и тихо засмеялся.  
***  
Дальнейшие сеансы и тренировки проходили в атмосфере воодушевления. Дженсен то и дело рвался сделать больше, чем было запланировано. Джаред старался его притормозить, чтобы тот не перегорел. Но куда там! Прошла неделя, но пока Дженсен так и чувствовал лёгкую щекотку только от прикосновений Джареда.  
— Да что ж такое?! Нет, в принципе я согласен чувствовать только тебя, — возмущался Дженсен в один из дней, — но хорошо бы при этом и ходить уметь!  
— Терпение, Дженсен, — в очередной раз повторял Джаред.  
Тренировка в зале закончилась, и Джаред просто разминал натруженные мышцы. Люк уже убрал снаряды и ушёл, на обычный массаж он не оставался.  
— Я всё ещё должен Стэну пендель!  
Джаред засмеялся от того, насколько серьёзным и даже обиженным тоном это было сказано.  
— Просто переживает за тебя, — Джаред мял мышцы на его спине и не мог оторвать взгляда от покрасневшей кожи. Шрамы «новой главы о подвигах Супермена» совсем затянулись и теперь выделялись лишь яркими розовыми полосами. Со временем они посветлеют, как остальные, и станут частью причудливого узора.  
— Это не значит, что его пнуть не за что, — ворчливо отозвался Дженсен, но голос уже растерял всю воинственность.  
— Для этого друзья и нужны, — Джаред начал разминать поясницу. — Вы... очень близки.  
— Да, — Дженсен совсем поплыл под его руками. — Самый давний мой друг из тех, кто всё ещё рядом.  
— Только друг? — беззаботно спросил Джаред, затаив дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
Дженсен, приподнявшись, внимательно на него посмотрел и усмехнулся:  
— Только не говори, что всё дело в этом.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Джаред.  
— Что ты морозился только из-за Бентена, — Дженсен, улыбаясь, покачал головой. — Я всю голову сломал, почему ты мне мозги пудришь. Я, конечно, умею ориентироваться на местности и читать карты, но ты, доктор, та ещё загадка.  
— Скажи, что между вами, — попросил Джаред. — Без шифровок только. Просто скажи, как есть.  
— Если взамен ты так же скажешь, что у нас с тобой, — прищурился Дженсен.  
Джаред быстро облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы и немного сипло сказал:  
— Ты нравишься мне. Сильно.  
— Ты мне тоже, — кивнул Дженсен. — Сильно. А вот с Бентеном у нас ничего нет. Когда-то, будучи студентами, мы проводили вместе летние каникулы. Расстались легко и спокойно — дружить с ним мне нравилось больше, чем спать. Но с тобой я дружить совсем не намерен.  
Джаред покусал губы, задумчиво глядя куда-то в стену добрых полминуты, а потом кивнул, принимая прошлую связь с Бентеном и всё сказанное.  
— Дружить, значит, не будем, — кивнул он. — Ладно.  
— Ты же меня понял? — нахмурился Дженсен. — Как только я смогу ходить, мы с тобой пойдем в какой-нибудь бар, посидим там, выпьем, а потом поедем ко мне, и до утра ты не уйдешь. Ты меня понял?  
Дженсен словно план боевых действий ему рассказывал, чётко и по пунктам. Джаред невольно расплылся в улыбке.  
— Так точно, — ответил он.  
***  
— О-о-о, какие люди! — обрадовался Дженсен. — Наконец-то вспомнили обо мне!  
— Прорвались, как только смогли! — широко улыбнулся Уэллинг.  
— Да и мы держим руку на пульсе и всё знаем о твоих успехах! — вторил ему Амелл.  
— Да, у нас тут есть шпион, который получает инфу напрямую от тебя и целителя твоего! — Уэллинг глянул на Амелла, и они одновременно шагнули в сторону друг от друга, открывая взору Дженсена третьего посетителя.  
— Привет, непутёвый братец! — Маккензи радостно бросилась к нему и уселась на колени, крепко обнимая за шею.  
— Хорошо, что я ног не чувствую, — сдавлено прохрипел Дженсен. — Ты меня наверняка раздавила! Такой-то задницей!  
Маккензи треснула ему по лбу, а потом снова обняла.  
— Не думай, что кресло спасёт тебя от моей фирменной взбучки! — пригрозила она.  
— Растаяла моя последняя надежда! — горестно вздохнул Дженсен, а затем, широко улыбнувшись, крепко обнял её в ответ.  
— Долго ты ещё тут штаны протирать собираешься? — Уэллинг подошёл ближе и хлопнул Дженсена по плечу.  
— Нам не хватает командира группы, — Амелл тоже приблизился.  
— Ну не то чтобы прям не хватает, — скептически скривился Уэллинг.  
— Но согласись, было гораздо веселее, когда этот бурундук лез во все опасности, какие найдёт, — с серьёзным лицом возразил Амелл.  
— Эй, вы как со старшим по званию разговариваете? — возмутился Дженсен.  
— А ты встань и разъясни! — усмехнулся Уэллинг.  
Дженсен резко крутанул колёса в его сторону, и Маккензи, звонко вскрикнув, крепче вцепилась в его плечи.  
— Его можно вывозить к врагам как боевую машину смерти, — щёлкнув пальцами, предложил Амелл. — И никаких танков не надо!  
— Тебе тоже ноги отдавить, умник?!  
— Вам повезло, ребятки, что его целитель запретил оружие в палате держать, а то братишка понаделал бы в вас пару лишних дырок, — засмеялась Маккензи.  
— Даже странно, что он запретил, — высказался Уэллинг. — Тот ещё Цербер!  
— Джаред хороший, — с улыбкой возразила Маккензи.  
— Ну ты-то с ним задружила, чуть ли не в дёсны, — ехидно заметил Амелл.  
— Да, мне нравятся такие высокие, — Маккензи мечтательно закатила глаза, — красивые парни с сильными руками.  
— Смотрю, у вас с братом одинаковые вкусы, — прищурился Амелл.  
— Неправда, — возразил Дженсен, — ты мне никогда не нравился.  
— Как будто мне когда-нибудь нравился! — фыркнула Маккензи.  
Под общий громкий смех в палату заглянул Джаред.  
— Время посещений давно кончилось, — строго сказал он.  
— Пусть ещё побудут, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Ко мне же, кроме Мак, и не пускали никого. Немного, ладно?  
— У тебя режим, Дженсен.  
Дженсен на это только вздохнул, опустил плечи и кивнул.  
— Моргни два раза, если тебя держат в заложниках, — прошептал Уэллинг.  
— Мы тебя мигом выкрадем, — Амелл многозначительно подмигнул и тут же состроил невинное лицо, глянув на Джареда.  
— Пять минут и чтобы в палате никого, кроме Дженсена, — предупредил Джаред и исчез, как Призрак прошлого Рождества.  
— Цербер, — уныло вздохнул Амелл, и Уэллинг согласно кивнул.


	5. Глава 4

— Тина, где Эклз? — Джаред нервно постукивал пальцами о стойку ресепшена.  
— Разве его нет в палате? — удивилась та и откусила от большого красного яблока.  
— Я только что оттуда, если только он спрятался от меня, — Джаред красноречиво посмотрел на неё, а потом вдруг нахмурился: — Вчера его ребята заходили…  
— Да-а-а, обожаю их! Такие классные!  
— Да-да, — Джаред быстро изобразил улыбку и взволнованно спросил: — Думаешь, они могли его на самом деле выкрасть?  
— О, да! Эти могли! — засмеялась Тина. — Пару раз они такое проделывали, кстати.  
— Твою мать! — Джаред хлопнул ладонью по стойке и схватился за голову. — Если они его испортят, я их… — он зарычал от бессильной злобы и волнения.  
— Погоди! — вскрикнула вдруг Тина. — Он же в зал пошёл. Ой, то есть поехал! Ну ты понял.  
— Тина!!! — заревел Джаред.  
— Ну извини, я забыла! Я уже вторые сутки тут без перерыва.  
— Какого… Зачем он туда отправился, прости Господи?!  
— Ну… заниматься, вероятно, — растерянно протянула Тина.  
— Один?! — снова взревел Джаред. — И ты пустила?!  
— Как бы я остановила его? — Тина сжалась в комок под его яростным напором.  
— А меня позвать не могла?! Он же… Чёрт подери!!! — Джаред шарахнул кулаком по стойке и рванул в зал.  
— Эй, Падалеки! — Бентен схватил его за локоть, чтобы объяснить, что с женщинами не стоит так разговаривать.  
— Бентен, — Джаред выдернул руку из его хватки, почти не останавливаясь. — Не. Сейчас.  
— Ещё один сумасшедший, — услышал за спиной Джаред, но оборачиваться не стал.  
По дороге в зал он несколько раз чуть не сбил проходящих по коридору людей. В обычное время он, конечно, остановился бы, чтобы извиниться, но сейчас все его мысли занимал только упрямый Супермен, который решил, что неубиваем. Ворвавшись в зал, он застыл на пороге, тяжело дыша. Дженсен, цепляясь за поручни, пытался передвигать ногами.  
— Какого чёрта? Ты совсем рехнулся?! — с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, рыкнул Джаред.  
— Хочу ходить, — заявил Дженсен. — Упорные тренировки — залог успеха!  
— Или травмы! — Джаред стремительно подошёл к нему, страхуя. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что можешь травмироваться так, что вообще никогда не встанешь! Почему мне не сказал?  
— Хотел тебе сюрприз сделать, — криво усмехнулся Дженсен.  
— Ты в инвалидной коляске — давно не сюрприз для меня! — не сдержался Джаред.  
— Чёрт! — левая рука Дженсена соскользнула с поручня, ноги подогнулись, но Джаред успел его подхватить.  
— Ты идиот! Тебе плевать на своё здоровье, так пожалей наши со Стэном и Люком труды, — зло выговаривал Джаред, прижимая его к себе.  
Дженсен тяжело и горячо дышал, уткнувшись носом Джареду в шею.  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, каково мне, — сдавленно выговорил он. — Ребята вчера приходили… весёлые такие… скачут по палате, как зайцы. А сижу в этом чёртовом кресле, как прикованный.  
— Я думал, ты обрадовался их приходу.  
— Я был рад, — кивнул Дженсен. — Тяжело стало, когда они ушли, а я так и остался сидеть в кресле.  
— Это не навсегда…  
— Ты не понимаешь, — повторил Дженсен.  
Джаред, вздохнув, крепче обхватил его за пояс и положил ладонь на взмокший затылок.  
— А ты не понимаешь, что можешь сам нанести себе непоправимую травму, — Джаред погладил его по голове. — Ты мог позвать меня, Люка. Стэна, в конце концов. Дженсен, даже Супермены ломаются.  
— Я вовсе не Супермен, — проворчал Дженсен.  
— Я другого мнения, — улыбнулся Джаред.  
— Я калека.  
— Мы всё исправим, Дженсен. Только не спеши. И не делай таких глупостей, — Джаред опустил руку и шлёпнул его по заднице. — Чувствуешь это?  
Но Дженсен даже не улыбнулся, и, казалось, наоборот, моментально вспыхнула злость.  
— Этого мало, чёрт возьми! Мне надоело каждый день ждать и довольствоваться едва ощутимыми касаниями! — Дженсен больно ударил его в плечо.  
— Дженсен, наберись терпения…  
— Нет!  
Он снова ударил. И снова. И снова, а Джаред лишь крепче сжимал его, не позволяя ему упасть.  
— Дженсен! Успокойся! Чёрт тебя подери!  
Джаред как мог осторожно завалил его на маты, пока Дженсен продолжал ругаться и молотить его кулаками в грудь, по плечам, куда придётся.  
— Дженсен… да чтоб тебя…  
Джаред кое-как прижал его руки к матам, но потока ругательств это не остановило, и тогда Джаред его поцеловал. Впервые позволил себе прикоснуться к его губам. Просто мягко прижаться, чтобы остановить эту отчаянную боль, прорвавшуюся злыми словами. Дженсен застыл, а затем, вырвав из захвата свои руки, вцепился в футболку Джареда, прижимая его ближе и целуя так, что закружилась голова. Нужно было остановиться. Нужно. Но Джаред всё продолжал целовать и гладить Дженсена, не в силах оторваться от него. Тот же цеплялся за него до синяков, целуя, почти кусая, и Джаред задыхался от желания.  
— Дженсен… Дженсен, — шептал Джаред, целуя его лицо. — Ты потерпи ещё немного, ладно? Только не сдавайся сейчас. Мы всё сможем преодолеть вместе, обещаю.  
Дженсен, закрыв глаза, тяжело дышал, всё ещё держась за него, как за последнюю опору в этом мире.  
— Ты сильный. Ты очень сильный, я знаю. Ты мой Супермен. Но сейчас ты должен довериться мне. И слушаться меня. Ты обещал.  
Дженсен, выдохнув, ослабил хватку и откинулся на мат. Он устало смотрел в потолок, всё ещё стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Мы добавим ещё один сеанс. Но не вздумай ходить сюда один, понял? Не смей, — вопреки жёсткому тону, Джаред нежно гладил его лицо кончиками пальцев. — В этом вопросе уж точно я главный. И ты будешь слушать меня.  
— Так точно, — усмехнулся Дженсен, закрывая глаза.  
— Вот и договорились, — Джаред прижался губами к ярким веснушкам на бледной скуле, прежде чем поднять Дженсена и усадить в кресло.  
До самой палаты они молчали. В кровать Дженсен перебрался сам, но стоило Джареду развернуться, чтобы уйти, тот схватил его за запястье.  
— Мы же справимся, да? — тихо спросил Дженсен, невольно усиливая хватку.  
— Обязательно справимся, — спокойно отозвался Джаред. — Сдаваться я не намерен.  
— Спасибо, — и Дженсен отпустил его.  
Джаред кивнул ему, улыбнувшись уголком губ, и взялся за ручку двери.  
— Увидимся вечером? — голос Дженсена остановил уже на пороге.  
— Конечно. Ни за что не пропущу.  
***  
Ещё неделю Дженсен держался, а потом внезапно пропал. Он просто не пришёл на вечернюю тренировку, и Джаред с нарастающей паникой методично обыскивал больницу.  
— Тина, он точно не выходил? — спросил он, в очередной раз проходя мимо стойки.  
— Доктор Падалеки, вы прекрасно видите, что тут сегодня творится, — строго высказала ему Тина. — Я ношусь весь день как ужаленная. И наблюдать только за одним конкретным пациентом я, увы, не могу. Это было бы слишком роскошно.  
— Извини, Тина, просто я не могу найти его и… волнуюсь, — Джаред виновато улыбнулся, пожав плечами, и пошёл уже на пятый круг по больнице.  
— Джаред! — крикнула Тина ему вслед и, когда тот оглянулся на неё, добавила: — Помимо прочего, Дженсен мастер сбегать из больницы.  
— Я знаю. Но не думал, что… — Джаред нахмурился, сжал кулаки и ушёл.  
Когда очередной поиск не дал результатов, он решил пойти на поклон к Бентену. Не то чтобы они стали врагами, но отношения у них были как в морозильнике. Джаред уже стоял у его кабинета, когда пришло сообщение от Вредины Эклз. С адресом. Джаред сорвался с места и побежал к выходу, уже загружая навигатор в телефоне. У самой двери резко затормозил, проехавшись по только что вымытому полу по инерции, и сначала рванул в ординаторскую, чтобы прихватить ключи от машины из своего шкафчика. Не бежать же бегом через полгорода!  
Покататься пришлось изрядно, да и когда он нашёл наконец нужный адрес, ситуация не особенно прояснилась.  
— Это ещё что за дыра? — пробормотал себе под нос Джаред, смотря на неприметную дверь, ведущую в какой-то подвал. — И как ты только туда залез? Если ты себе ноги в процессе переломал, Эклз, я тебя лично ремнём по жопе отхожу, — угрожал он, выбираясь из машины и спускаясь по крутой лестнице «Голубой мечты».  
Дженсен нашёлся в дальнем углу за перегородкой. Стол был заставлен пустыми стопками.  
— Понятно, — зло протянул Джаред, нависая над ним. — Ты, сука, просто надраться решил! А я, блядь, всю больницу десять раз оббегал!  
— Я калека, имею право, — вяло огрызнулся Дженсен.  
— Ты мудак, который прикрывается своей проблемой, — Джаред с трудом сдерживал ярость, он думал, что они уже прошли стадию жалости к себе, но, похоже, ещё не совсем. — Ты пропустил тренировку! И прав у тебя никаких нет!  
— Ну так откажись от меня! — рявкнул Дженсен. — Я безнадёжный слабак, зачем тебе возиться со мной?!  
— Слушай, ты, — Джаред с грозным видом склонился над ним, упираясь руками в подлокотники его кресла.  
Но Дженсен не дал договорить, обхватил его за шею и прижался к губам нетерпеливым поцелуем, щедро обдав его алкогольными парами. Джаред не смог его сразу остановить, потому что просто поддался поцелую. Это как конфеты с алкогольной начинкой — пьяно и сладко.  
— Дженс… Дженсен! Стой… Ну, хватит! — Джаред, обхватив его лицо ладонями, отстранился.  
— Не хочешь? — расстроился Дженсен.  
— Ты пьян, — Джаред облизнул губы, чувствуя горечь алкоголя. — Собирайся, мы уходим. Ты расплатился? Мисс! Можно счёт?  
Мимо пробегающая официантка кивнула и исчезла.  
— Не поеду в больницу! — заявил Дженсен. — Я собираюсь кутить всю ночь!  
— Счёт! — официантка положила счёт на стол.  
Джаред заглянул в листок. Ого! А Дженсен неплохо так отдохнул! Джаред потянулся за бумажником и понял, что забыл его в шкафчике в ординаторской.  
— Чёрт! Где твой бумажник? — он стал обыскивать карманы Дженсена.  
— Откуда у меня бумажник? — пьяно засмеялся Дженсен.  
— Да ты издеваешься! — он растерянно глянул на скучающую официантку. — Простите, мы… Чёрт! Подождите, я сейчас приду!  
Джаред метнулся в машину, надеясь, что там окажется хотя бы какая-то наличка.  
— Не бросай меня тут! — весело прокричал Дженсен ему вслед. — Вдруг они заставят меня платить натурой?! А натура у меня сейчас ни к чёрту!  
Джаред мысленно пообещал и за этот бред навалять Дженсену. Ему всё-таки повезло и, обшарив всю машину, он отыскал несколько купюр под сидением, в бардачке и под ковриком. Видок у них был так себе, но ничего лучше не нашлось. Когда он вернулся, Дженсен уже клевал носом, а официантка явно начинала терять терпение.  
— Вот, здесь всё! — он пихнул ей мятые купюры.  
— Волшебно, — официантка закатила глаза, надула из жвачки большой розовый пузырь и вернулась за стойку.  
— Ладно, пьянчуга, поехали, — Джаред подкатил кресло к выходу и застыл. — А ты как вообще забрался сюда?  
— Я… не помню, — и Дженсен снова рассмеялся.  
Джаред даже зарычал — так захотелось дать ему затрещину.  
— Мисс! Эй, мисс! Я прошу прощения. Может мне кто-нибудь помочь с… — Джаред махнул на кресло, — с этим.  
— Не-а, — девушка снова надула пузырь и усмехнулась.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Джаред, и ему ещё больше захотелось навалять Дженсену. — Так. Давай-ка, Дженс, хватайся за мои плечи, я сначала отнесу тебя в машину, а потом вернусь за креслом.  
— Возьмёшь меня на руки, как принцессу? — пьяно засмеялся Дженсен.  
— Обойдёшься! — Джаред, нагнувшись, обхватил его за пояс и закинул руку Дженсена себе на плечи. — И раз! Вставай!  
— Ты забыл? У меня нет но-о-ог, — громко зашептал Дженсен и снова засмеялся.  
— Идиот, — процедил Джаред и, вцепившись в него покрепче, сжал зубы и почти потащил его на себе.  
На лестнице пришлось пару раз остановиться и перевести дух. Дженсен горячо дышал ему в шею, то и дело тыкаясь в неё влажными губами.  
— Дженс, ты мне не помогаешь.  
— Я и не собирался.  
— Придурок, — Джаред снова его прижал к себе покрепче и преодолел последние пять ступеней.  
Хорошо, что машина стояла совсем близко. Он хотел аккуратно уложить Дженсена на заднее сидение, но тот стал упираться, во всё горло напевая похабную песенку про морячка, сошедшего на берег.  
— Она-а-а стона-а-а-ла и текла-а-а от его шаловли-и-ивых ру-у-ук!  
— Заткнись, сволочь. Залезай давай.  
— Я хочу с тобой впереди! Как большой!  
— Раз ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, то и сидеть будешь на заднем сидении! — Джаред всё-таки запихнул его внутрь и от души хлопнул дверью. — Чтоб тебя!  
Дав себе минуту просто выдохнуть, Джаред утёр ладонью пот с лица и вернулся в бар. Как же хотелось курить! Зря он бросил десять лет назад.  
Кресло дотащил быстрее — оно было хоть не таким тяжелым и целоваться не лезло.  
— Ну и куда ты его? — высунувшись в окно, ехидно поинтересовался Дженсен. — Пересади меня вперёд, а кресло сюда!  
— В багажник! — усмехнулся Джаред. — Но могу тебя туда заснуть.  
Джаред загрузил кресло и, сев за руль, наконец-то выдохнул.  
— Я не хочу в багажник, — надув губы, сказал Дженсен.  
— Никто не хочет, — заметил Джаред, выруливая на дорогу.  
— А куда мы едем? — Дженсен барахтался на заднем сидении, пытаясь сесть. — Эй, ты что, связал меня? Не могу встать!  
— Ты нажрался как свинья. Лежи тихо, иначе упадёшь с сидения, — предупредил его Джаред.  
— Блядь!  
Джаред глянул в зеркало заднего вида и понял, что его предупреждение запоздало. Он держался несколько секунд, а потом громко рассмеялся.  
— Заткнись, — глухо простонал Дженсен с пола. — Это ты виноват!  
Джаред рассмеялся ещё громче.  
— Достань меня! — потребовал Дженсен. — Или присоединяйся, — добавил он предположительно соблазнительным тоном, но голос звучал слишком пьяно для нужного эффекта.  
— Мы скоро приедем, а ты пока подумай над своим скотским поведением.  
— Куда мы едем-то хоть? — обречённо вздохнул Дженсен.  
— А тебе не всё равно?  
— А ты там со мной останешься?  
— А ты хочешь? — усмехнулся Джаред. — Судя по тому, что ты сбежал из больницы, я подумал, что ты решил меня кинуть.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, — тихо признался Дженсен.  
— Тогда к чему этот детский бунт? Зачем сбегать? Зачем напиваться?  
— Я не от тебя сбежал. От тебя я без ума.  
Джаред расплылся в улыбке и притормозил у многоквартирного дома. Как же хорошо, что он живёт на втором этаже. Даже если лифт сломан, то тащить недалеко.  
— Ну что, тигр, готов к эвакуации? Эй, ты там спишь? Надеюсь, хоть не тошнило…  
Джаред с трудом выцарапал отяжелевшего расслабленного Дженсена из прохода между сидениями и вздохнул:  
— Что ж мне с тобой делать, пьяница?  
Джаред достал кресло и осторожно переместил в него Дженсена. Но стоило только немного проехать, как бесчувственное тело начинало съезжать с сидения.  
— Твою мать! — процедил Джаред и взвалил Дженсена на плечо.  
— Джей, — хрипло позвал тот уже в лифте.  
— М? — отозвался Джаред, подтянув кресло к себе поближе и поудобнее перехватив свою пьяную ношу.  
— Хорошо, что я не чувствую ни хрена.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— А вдруг ты мне сейчас яйца отдавил, — тихо фыркнул Дженсен и пошарил рукой по его заднице.  
— Та-а-ак! Раз пришёл в себя, давай-ка ты в кресло сядешь.  
Пока Джаред его усаживал, лифт как раз остановился на втором этаже.  
Дженсен осмотрелся, прищурив один глаз, широко зевнул и спросил:  
— И где мы?  
— У меня. Не везти же тебя такого в больницу. Бентен с меня шкуру снимет. Скажет, что я довёл его любимчика, — недовольно ворча, Джаред вывез его из лифта.  
— Перенесёшь меня через порог? — Дженсен запрокинул голову и смотрел на него с лукавой улыбкой.  
Джаред, цокнув языком, покачал головой и открыл дверь. Хорошо, что ключи от квартиры лежали в машине, а то пришлось бы ехать в больницу и показывать всем это пьяное чудо. Здесь за ним будет намного легче приглядывать.  
Вкатившись внутрь, Дженсен принялся жадно осматриваться, заглянул в кухню, проехался по маленькой гостиной и с особой тщательностью осмотрел спальню.  
— На холостяцкую берлогу похоже, — вынес он свой вердикт.  
— А ты что ожидал увидеть? — встав рядом с ним, усмехнулся Джаред.  
Дженсен неопределённо пожал плечами и поджал губы.  
— Боялся обнаружить твою счастливую половинку, наверное…  
Джаред шумно вздохнул и потёр пальцами глаза.  
— Дженсен, ты за кого меня принимаешь? — устало спросил он. — Стал бы я с тобой целоваться, если бы у меня кто-то был? Ты так обо мне думаешь?  
— Да нет, нет, конечно. Не злись. Просто... — Дженсен провёл ладонью по своему бедру и пристукнул кулаком, сжав зубы.  
— Что? — Джаред сел перед ним, заглядывая в лицо и пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
— Зачем тебе я? — поморщился Дженсен.  
Джаред положил ладони ему на колени и сжал.  
— У каждого должен быть свой Супермен, — с улыбкой ответил он.  
— Тебе бракованный достался, — фыркнул Дженсен. — Хорошо, что у тебя руки золотые.  
— Почему ты сбежал? — спросил Джаред серьёзно.  
— Хотел вытащить тебя на свидание, — погладив по лицу, Дженсен запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
— Сейчас придумал, да? — улыбнулся Джаред, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не зажмуриться от его прикосновений.  
— Нет, — Дженсен закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Хочу гулять до рассвета. Цветочек с клумбы своровать для тебя. Целоваться с тобой на тёмной аллее, — он даже облизнулся на этих словах. — Влюбился как мальчишка в тебя.  
Порой откровенность Дженсена выбивала Джареда из колеи. Он тяжело сглотнул, старясь выровнять вдруг сбившееся дыхание.  
— Цветочек — это… мило, — Джареду до одури хотелось поцеловать его в чуть припухшие губы.  
— И мороженое, — продолжал Дженсен. — Обязательно нужно мороженое, чтобы губы потом сладкие были.  
Джаред быстро подался к нему и на пару секунд прижался к его губам.  
— Они и сейчас сладкие, — он облизнулся и подмигнул Дженсену.  
Дженсен тут же подался вперёд, снова целуя его. Короткие поцелуи перешли в жадные, долгие, требовательные. Если бы Джаред мог, он бы остановился, но он хотел этого так же сильно, как и Дженсен.  
— Джаред. Джаред, — шептал Дженсен, стягивая с него футболку. — Я так хочу быть с тобой. Хочу тебя. Джаред.  
Джаред опомниться не успел, как остался в одних штанах.  
— Стой… — хрипло выдохнул он. — Стой, Дженсен! Нам не… Да подожди ты!  
— Не могу больше ждать, — Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой, притягивая его к себе.  
— Нет. Дженсен, нет! — Джаред обхватил его запястья, удерживая. — Я хочу тебя. Так сильно хочу, что с трудом соображаю. Но не когда ты пьян, расстроен и не понимаешь, что творишь.  
— Конечно, никто не захочет трахать бревно бесчувственное, — нахмурился Дженсен.  
— Прекрати! — Джаред его хорошенько встряхнул. — Выкинь этот бред из головы!  
— Разреши мне сделать тебе хорошо, — Дженсен снова зарылся пальцами в его волосы. — Я смогу, обещаю, ты будешь доволен.  
— Ох ты чёрт! — прерывисто выдохнул Джаред, впиваясь пальцами ему в бёдра, чтобы удержаться и не упасть перед ним на колени.  
— Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — прошептал Дженсен, скользя губами по его шее.  
Джаред уже готов был согласиться, но в последний момент уткнулся лицом в его колени, тяжело дыша.  
— Не хочешь? — Дженсен прижался щекой к его макушке, медленно скользя ладонями по голым бокам и спине.  
— Хочу. Очень хочу, — глухо отозвался Джаред, не поднимая головы. — Хочу, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо. Вместе, понимаешь?  
Дженсен обхватил его лицо ладонями, приподнял и долго, неторопливо целовал, пока у них не закончилось дыхание.  
— Ты будешь спать со мной? — спросил Дженсен, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Сегодня. Будешь?  
— Дженс…  
— Просто спать, я не буду приставать, — торопливо пообещал Дженсен. — Побудем рядом. Ладно?  
— Хорошо, — Джаред дал себе немного времени, досчитал до пяти и встал, надеясь, что Дженсен не заметит, как же сильно ему хотелось уложить его в постель. И совсем не для сна.  
Дженсен ощупал его жадным взглядом и протянул руки.  
— Поможешь мне перебраться в кровать?  
Джаред подхватил его на руки.  
— Не через порог, конечно, но хоть так, — тихо засмеялся Дженсен.  
— Так и скажи, что давно мечтал, чтобы тебя на руках носили, — улыбнулся Джаред и аккуратно положил его на кровать.  
— Для этого определённо нужен сильный парень, — довольно улыбнулся Дженсен, принимаясь стягивать с себя штаны.  
— Я помогу, — Джаред мягко убрал его руки и сам не спеша начал раздевать его.  
Дженсен замер, неотрывно наблюдая за его движениями. Джаред откинул штаны в сторону и, забравшись на кровать, осторожно оседлал его бёдра. Взявшись за края футболки Дженсена, тоже неспеша потянул её вверх. Дженсен поднял руки и задышал чаще. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, и юркий язык то и дело проходился по влажным губам. Джаред представил, как этой самой футболкой завязывает ему руки, и закрыл на мгновение глаза, чтобы перевести дух, а потом отшвырнул её в сторону.  
— А теперь, — Джаред сжал его плечи и помассировал, — начнём вечернюю тренировку.  
— Прикалываешься, что ли? — опешил Дженсен.  
— Ты обещал, что будешь делать всё, что я скажу, — Джаред сел рядом, чтобы было удобнее заняться руками. — У нас есть чёткий график, и мы будем его придерживаться.  
— Да я разве спорю? Просто уточнил, не спятил ли ты.  
Джаред усмехнулся, но продолжил методично прорабатывать мышцы от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Потом перелез через Дженсена на другую сторону и взялся за вторую руку. Тот медленно, по-совиному моргнул и выдал:  
— Я готов на тебе жениться за одни только твои руки.  
— Не забудь эту мысль, когда встанешь, Супермен, — подмигнул ему Джаред.  
— Даже не надейся, что забуду, — хмыкнул Дженсен и широко зевнул.  
Джаред пересел к ногам — массировать их стало особенным удовольствием. Крепкие, сильные, даже несмотря на болезнь. Нужно было вернуть им подвижность как можно скорее, чтобы не лишиться этой красоты. Джаред, конечно, всеми силами поддерживал тонус, но всё же нормальная нагрузка была необходима. И пальцы, что на руках, что на ногах у Дженсена, были красивые, и Джаред каждый раз тщательно массировал их, невольно любуясь. А ещё забавно было пересчитывать на теле Дженсена веснушки — это тоже помогало немного отвлекаться и не заводиться.  
Джаред увлёкся, разминая тело, которое уже знал лучше собственного, а когда взглянул на его лицо, Дженсен дрых, забавно приоткрыв рот. Закончив, Джаред нежно прошёлся ладонями вдоль его ног и укрыл Дженсена одеялом. Вот теперь можно отписаться Вредине Эклз, а потом и выпить.  
***  
— О-о-о, а вот и наша пропажа явилась! — протянул Бентен, когда утром Джаред вкатил коляску Дженсена в холл больницы.  
— Обязательно так орать? — поморщился Дженсен, и его рука потянулась к голове.  
— А что такое?! Башка трещит?!  
— Стэн, я тебя иногда ненавижу.  
— А я тебя — часто! Думаешь, у нас тут голова не болела, когда ты самовольно покинул больницу?  
— Я был под присмотром своего лечащего врача, — проворчал Дженсен.  
— Но прежде твой врач нам тут такое устроил, что теперь впору вас обоих за это четвертовать!  
Дженсен, задрав голову, посмотрел на Джареда и расплылся в улыбке.  
— Сам с ним объясняйся, — пожал плечами Джаред, делая вид, что он ни при чём.  
— Не надо из себя невинную овечку строить, — Бентен смотрел на Джареда со смесью раздражения и обвинения. — Ты же знаешь, что ему сейчас не рекомендован алкоголь, а сам бухаешь с ним!  
— Он не пил, только я, — вступился Дженсен.  
— Ага, не пил, как же, — фыркнул Бентен, покачав головой.  
— Я сделал-то глоток, — проворчал Джаред.  
— И собираешься мять его, когда вы оба спохмела. Отлично. Молодец. Теперь понимаю, почему ты лучший в своём деле.  
— Ну не передёргивай, Бентен! Я не был пьян, значит, и похмелья у меня нет!  
— Когда ты вообще выпить успел? Со мной не пил. Кажется.  
— Когда ты заснул, я выпил глоток. Просто расслабиться.  
— Я позвоню Люку, — Бентен достал телефон и ткнул пальцем в Джареда. — Тебя я к нему сегодня не подпущу!  
— У Люка выходной, не дёргай его, я в норме.  
— Надо было об этом раньше думать!  
— Сегодня в любом случае раньше вечера мы не начнём, — попытался убедить его Джаред.  
— И ты потащишь его в зал? А если он упадёт и сломает себе что-нибудь?  
— Бентен, ты особенно-то не старайся из себя великого защитника строить! Думаешь, я могу подвергнуть его риску?!  
— Именно это ты и делаешь!  
— Я его врач и я решаю, что и когда делать со своим пациентом!  
— Заткнитесь вы оба! Я вам тут что, мебель?! — рявкнул Дженсен.  
Джаред с Бентеном удивлённо посмотрели на него.  
— Я накосячил, ясно тебе, Стэн! И не вздумай обвинять Джареда!  
— Защитник, — недовольно проворчал Бентен и отступил. — Чтобы никакой физической нагрузки до завтра!  
— Да я и не хотел его сегодня нагружать. Массаж для поддержания тонуса и лёгкая физкультура, — Джаред старался спрятать улыбку.  
— А отсыпной мне не дашь? — без особой надежды спросил Дженсен.  
— Ты его не заслужил.  
Тина за стойкой тихо засмеялась.  
— Тиран! Деспот! Лишь бы командовать! — ворчал Дженсен, пока Джаред вёз его в палату.  
Джаред молча улыбался за его спиной, чувствуя себя счастливым непонятно от чего.  
Спустя несколько дней наконец-то произошли первые значительные перемены — Дженсен смог пошевелить пальцами ног. Стоило только начать их массировать, как Дженсен издал смешок, и Джаред почувствовал ответное движение пальцев. Закусив губу, он встретился глазами с ошеломлённым взглядом Дженсена и на пробу повторил свои манипуляции. И снова ответное движение не заставило себя ждать. Джаред облегчённо выдохнул, закрыл глаза и прижался губами к ступне Дженсена. Наконец-то!  
— Щекотно, — изумлённо выдохнул Дженсен и громко рассмеялся. — Чёрт возьми, щекотно! Джаред! Мне щекотно!  
— Я так рад это слышать, — Джаред поцеловал каждый палец на его ноге и тоже счастливо рассмеялся. — Как же я рад слышать это!  
Глаза Дженсена сияли, наконец-то из них ушла тень обречённости. Люк, стоящий в стороне, смущенно смотрел в пол и улыбался. А Джареду было всё равно, кто и что о нём подумает. Он прижимал ноги Дженсена к своей груди и радовался вместе с ним.


	6. Глава 5

— Я знаю, ты устал, Дженсен, но нужно ещё поработать.  
— Если ты будешь говорить со мной таким дебильным тоном, я тебя пну, — мрачно пригрозил Дженсен.  
— Чтобы такое со мной проделать, тебе нужно вернуть контроль над своими ногами, — подмигнул Джаред. — Давай, ещё несколько шагов, я знаю, ты можешь.  
— Чёртов садист, — процедил Дженсен, с трудом делая ещё один шаг.  
Пот застилал глаза, жёг кожу, хотелось его смахнуть, но Дженсен не мог убрать руки с поручня.  
— Молодец, давай ещё, — Джаред стоял рядом, готовый подхватить его в любой момент.  
Дженсен всё быстрее и быстрее восстанавливался, и Джаред очень гордился им. Но упрямец хотел ещё быстрее и злился, когда не получалось сразу.  
— Ты отлично справляешься! Мой лучший пациент! — подбадривал Джаред. — Ещё немного и выйдем с тобой на совместную пробежку!  
— Да ты издеваешься! — сквозь зубы прошипел Дженсен, делая очередной шаг. — Я… ноги… двигаю… с трудом. Какая… нахер… пробежка?  
Уже в самом конце пути руки у Дженсена сорвались, и Джаред, подхватив его, прижал к себе.  
— Ну вот, видишь, ты справился, — Джаред ласково погладил его спину через насквозь мокрую футболку. — Молодец. А как только встанешь на костыли, мы с тобой и отправимся на пробежку. Я научу, не волнуйся.  
— Ты меня прикончишь раньше, чем я встану на ноги, — уткнувшись ему в плечо, пожаловался Дженсен.  
— Не-е-ет, — протянул Джаред, слегка покачивая его в объятиях. — Ты мне слишком нужен. Передохнул? А теперь давай в обратную сторону!  
Дженсен застонал и прикусил его за плечо, просто уже не зная, как выплеснуть раздражение и усталость.  
— Ай! Вот дикое создание! — засмеялся Джаред, ещё раз погладил его по спине и развернул обратно к тренажёру.  
— Может, сначала кофе выпьем?  
— Шагай! — строго сказал Джаред и шлёпнул его по заднице.  
— Я тебе это припомню, — пообещал Дженсен и, взявшись за поручни, сделал первый шаг.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением. Шагай-шагай.  
***  
Когда начались так называемые пробежки, Дженсену казалось, что вот теперь он точно попал в Ад. Джаред вручил ему какие-то непонятные ходули, а сам бегал вокруг, вызывающе потел и улыбался. На одной из пробежек Джаред снял пропотевшую футболку, а мягкие тренировочные штаны немного съехали от бега, оголяя живот. Засмотревшись на него, Дженсен сбился с шага и чуть не упал. Хотя всё же устоял. А потом как обухом по голове стукнуло: он чувствовал теперь не только ноги. В паху сладко и томно тянуло. До стояка ещё далеко, но он впервые почувствовал настоящее сексуальное влечение.  
— Дженсен? — Джаред подошёл ближе и осторожно погладил его лицо. — Ты в порядке? Вид странный. Устал?  
Потрясённый Дженсен поднял на него растерянный взгляд, а потом расплылся в счастливой улыбке.  
— Лучше, чем в порядке! Лучше, — с придыханием выдохнул он.  
— Что? Что такое? — Джаред не мог понять, в чём дело, но невольно улыбался в ответ.  
— Не скажу! — подмигнул ему Дженсен и продолжил идти.  
— В смысле?! — возмутился Джаред, следуя за ним. — Я твой лечащий врач! Немедленно говори!  
— Не-а! — Дженсен, широко улыбаясь, шагал снова и снова.  
— Я должен знать, если твои ощущения меняются, понимаешь? Это важно, — уговаривал Джаред. — Что ты чувствуешь? Больно где-то?  
— Нет, — посмеивался Дженсен, от усердия закусывая губу.  
— Дженс, это не шутки! Скажи, где болит? До палаты сможешь дойти? Или мне кресло привезти?  
Дженсен остановился и, запрокинув голову, громко рассмеялся, больше уже не в силах сдерживаться.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной?! Я сейчас тебя на плечо закину и отнесу в психиатрическое отделение! Сдам тебя в дурку, там будешь ржать!  
— Я тебе вечером расскажу. Обещаю, — Дженсен аккуратно, чтобы не упасть, толкнул его плечом и поковылял дальше.  
— Но ты точно в порядке?  
— Точно. Побежали давай! Кто последний, тот дурак!  
— Дерзишь? — хмыкнул Джаред, давая ему фору и любуясь его широкой спиной и соблазнительной задницей. — Мне нравится!  
— Я знаю! — засмеялся Дженсен.  
***  
Джаред не находил себе места весь оставшийся день, не терпелось узнать, что же днём произошло с Дженсеном. Тот выглядел таким удивлённым, и при этом столько радости читалось в его взгляде. Может, Джаред перестарался и дал слишком большую нагрузку? Да, Дженсен уставал, но то была хорошая усталость отлично потрудившегося человека. На боль он тоже не жаловался. Так что же всё-таки произошло?  
Джаред с трудом дождался конца своей смены, чтобы пойти к Дженсену в палату. И если этот говнюк не расскажет, что там с ним стряслось сегодня, Джаред его точно взгреет!  
Довольный Дженсен, сидя на кровати, что-то читал в ноутбуке. Джаред закрыл за собой дверь и сел рядом на покрывало:  
— Ну, что это было?  
— Я хочу тебя, — с лёгкой полуулыбкой отозвался Дженсен, не поднимая глаз.  
— Что? — Джаред подумал, что ослышался. — Дженсен, я серьёзно! Что было днём? Боли? Приступ? Ногу свело?  
— Нет, ты не понял, — Дженсен улыбнулся шире и посмотрел на него. — Я хочу тебя. Теперь не только здесь, — он приложил ладонь к груди, а потом медленно повёл по животу вниз, — но и здесь. Ты был такой сексуальный сегодня. Весь потный и почти без штанов. Я чуть костыли не сгрыз!  
Джаред следил за его рукой и, когда она остановилась в районе паха, тяжело сглотнул. Неужели Дженсен начал что-то чувствовать? Джаред как заворожённый потянул руку к нему, но тут же её отдёрнул.  
— Решайся, доктор, — Дженсен немного смущённо улыбнулся. — Не в полную силу, конечно, но вроде заработало что-то. Мне нужен осмотр профессионала.  
Джаред невольно обернулся к стеклянным дверям и, поймав себя на этом, тряхнул головой.  
— Думаю, лучше, и правда, поговорить сначала с профессионалом, — улыбнувшись, он погладил его по бедру.  
— Не хочешь пригласить меня в гости на выходные? — спросил Дженсен и закусил губу в ожидании ответа.  
— Надоело сидеть в больнице? — понимающе кивнул Джаред. — Тут можно со скуки сдохнуть, это точно. Куда хочешь сходить? Кино? Может, стейк-бар? Только без выпивки! А то Бентен меня прикончит. И так придётся у него отпрашиваться.  
— Куда ты хочешь. Только с ночёвкой, ладно?  
— Я, честно говоря, так и не изучил город, — Джаред смущённо почесал затылок. — Всё как-то времени не хватало. То работа, то… снова работа.  
— Понял, — кивнул Дженсен с улыбкой. — Тогда свожу тебя поесть в одно хорошее местечко, там простое недорогое меню, но готовят очень вкусно и с душой. Думаю, тебе понравится.  
— Отлично! — Джаред хлопнул его по бедру и встал. — Отпросимся у «мамочки» и наконец-то посмотрим город!  
— Кла-а-асс, — довольно протянул Дженсен. — Уже не терпится. Даже есть захотел!  
— Но сначала нужно хорошо потрудиться и не отлынивать! И не засиживайся за ноутбуком. Сон тоже важен и для успешной тренировки, и для выздоровления, — в дверях Джаред обернулся к нему: — Спокойной ночи, Дженсен.  
Дженсен послушно выключил ноутбук и демонстративно убрал его в тумбочку.  
— Приятных снов, Джаред.  
Выйдя из палаты Джаред, прошёл несколько шагов и почти рухнул на ближайший стул. Медленно выдохнув, он закрыл глаза и упёрся затылком в стену. Чёрт возьми! Дженсен начал чувствовать! И хочет остаться у него на ночь…  
Джаред прижал ладони к лицу. И что теперь делать?  
***  
— Вот сейчас направо, — Дженсен положил ладонь Джареду на бедро, сжал немного и погладил. — Да не гони так, пропустишь! Там неприметный поворот!  
— А ты не отвлекай меня! — проворчал Джаред, вцепившись в руль и высматривая поворот.  
— Я и не отвлекаю, — Дженсен глянул на него и пожал плечами.  
Джареду осталось только вздохнуть и думать о предстоящем ужине. Все эти несколько дней он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Дженсен останется сегодня с ним. Джаред знал, что им ещё рано предпринимать хоть какие-то попытки сближения. Неудача в этой области может отбросить реабилитацию далеко назад. Джаред пытался ему осторожно объяснить, но получил только ослепительную улыбку и жаркое обещание в глазах. Дженсену в принципе сложно было отказать, а уж когда он чего-то сильно хотел, отговорить было и вовсе невозможно. Бентен пытался. И проиграл. Зато Джаред получил в дорогу проклятий до седьмого колена, если что-то пойдёт не так. Чёрт! Такая гиперопека выводила из себя. Но всё же, если быть честным, он понимал Бентена.  
— Вот и приехали, — Дженсен скользнул напоследок по бедру Джареда горячей ладонью и развернулся, чтобы достать с заднего сидения свои костыли.  
— Подожди, я помогу тебе выйти.  
— Ничего, я с этими штуками намоздрячился уже!  
Дженсен явно пребывал в приподнятом настроении, и Джаред улыбался, глядя на него, несмотря на все свои тревоги.  
В заведении их встретили приветственными криками. Оказалось, что Дженсена здесь отлично знали.  
— Лихая пуля таки достала героя, — молоденькая официантка подмигнула Дженсену. — Давно тебя не было. А кто этот красавчик с тобой? Свободен? Мне попытать счастье?  
— Отвали, Кира, он занят навечно и безнадёжно, — Дженсен засмеялся и по-свойски взъерошил белокурые волосы девчонки.  
— Эй! — неправдоподобно возмутилась та и легко шлёпнула его по груди. — А ты сам не передумал, а, Джей? Или всё ещё уводишь всех классных парней и обрекаешь меня на участь старой девы?  
— Ну, теперь все классные парни твои, — и Дженсен кивнул на Джареда: — Кроме этого.  
Джаред даже смутился от всех этих удивлённых взглядов.  
— Значится, ты остепенился, наконец, чертяка сумасшедший?! — радостно заревел из-за стойки добродушного вида толстяк с бородой лесоруба.  
— Надеюсь, ты теперь перестанешь таскать свою задницу в самое пекло! — из кухни высунулся парень в поварском колпаке и снова скрылся.  
— Я никогда и не лез в самое пекло, — проворчал Дженсен.  
Все присутствующие зашлись смехом от его слов, чуть ли не в один голос протянув: «ну коне-е-ечно». Джаред тоже тихо засмеялся, покачав головой. Ясно, Дженсена и тут все обожали. Умеет этот парень очаровать народ!  
— Да ну вас, — добродушно отмахнулся Дженсен и заковылял к столику. — Эй, Бёрт! — крикнул он в сторону кухни.  
— Как всегда? — парень в колпаке снова высунул нос в зал. — В двойном размере?  
— Схватываешь на лету! — засмеялся Дженсен. — И постарайся как следует для моего парня!  
— Сделаем! — Бёрт показал «о’кей» и снова скрылся из виду.  
— Да уж, — Джаред покачал головой и отодвинул для Дженсена стул.  
— Я сам могу сесть, — нахмурился тот.  
— Не лишай меня удовольствия поухаживать за тобой, — подмигнул Джаред.  
— Платить за себя не дам! — Дженсен сел и, прищурившись, вздёрнул подбородок, откладывая в сторону костыли.  
— Я надеялся, что ты за меня и заплатишь, — сдерживая улыбку, сказал Джаред. — Ты ведь меня пригласил.  
Дженсен растерянно моргнул, а потом громко и заливисто расхохотался. Джаред беззастенчиво завис, смотря на него.  
— Вот, — Кира поставила на столик два больших стакана с молочным коктейлем. — Комплимент от заведения. Я хотела налить в один большущий стакан с двумя трубочками, чтобы как в романтическом фильме, но мама Лола не позволила. Ни черта в романтике не смыслит!  
— Кира! — одёрнула её симпатичная пожилая леди с добрыми глазами. — Не приставай к ним! Дай Дженни спокойно охмурить красавчика!  
— Лола! — возмутился уже Дженсен.  
— Знаю-знаю, ты слишком крут для «Дженни», но мне нравится! — заявила Лола, подходя к ним. — Смирись. И представь мне своего кавалера, наконец.  
Дженсен как будто немного стушевался под взглядом Лолы и быстро покосился на Джареда.  
— Меня зовут Джаред, мэм.  
— Какая я тебе мэм, мальчик? — возмутилась женщина. — Что мы, чужие, что ли? Раз Дженни тебя выбрал, значит, ты родной теперь. Мама Лола зови.  
— Мама Лола, — Дженсен посмотрел на неё жалостливым взглядом.  
— Не ври! Тебе нравится, когда мы зовём тебя Дженни, — мама Лола погладила его по макушке, и тот расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
— Только вам такое и позволено, — Дженсен подмигнул ей и грозно зыркнул на Джареда: — А ты не вздумай!  
— Посмотрим, — Джаред, улыбаясь, пожал плечами.  
— Он мне нравится! — мама Лола приобняла его и тоже погладила по голове, лохматя волосы.  
— Взаимно, мама Лола.  
— Зря я тебя сюда привёл, — Дженсен спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Не говори ерунды, Дженни! — пожурила Лола.  
— Да, Дженни, мы должны знать парня, который украл твоё сердце! — поддакнула Кира.  
— Ты читаешь слишком много любовных романов, — скривился Дженсен.  
— Не дразни его, милая. Любовь — дело тонкое и деликатное. Тем более первая. Отдыхайте, мальчики, — Лола потрепала их по плечам и ушла на кухню.  
— Извини за них, — смущённо поморщился Дженсен.  
— Не надо извиняться, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Они классные.  
— Так чем ты занимаешься, Джаред? — рядом со столом снова нарисовалась Кира.  
Джаред заметил, что и остальные работники бара прислушались. Неужели они с Дженсеном единственные посетители здесь? Джаред оглянулся — так и было. Кроме них, больше никого не наблюдалось. Да и само помещение было небольшим, около десяти столов. Как они вообще выживают?  
— Я доктор, — признался Джаред и почему-то смутился. Должно быть, от столь пристального внимания. Чувство, будто он пришёл на смотрины, и, если он не понравится семье, его отлучат от Дженсена.  
— Обожемойкакромантично!!! — без единой паузы выдала Кира едва ли не на ультразвуке.  
— А ты не мелочишься, Дженни! — хохотнул бородатый за стойкой. — Сразу себе доктора, значится, отхватил. Ну как раз для тебя, любителя приключений на задницу.  
— Ну, Хью! И ты Брут?! — застонал Дженсен, прижав к горящему лицу ладонь.  
— Верно подмечено! — засмеялся Джаред.  
— Ты тоже так думаешь? — вдруг тихо и серьезно спросил его Дженсен.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Джаред.  
Дженсен смотрел в стол, барабаня по нему пальцами, будто сомневаясь, говорить или нет.  
— Что я просто использую тебя, — всё же сказал он, поднимая взгляд на Джареда.  
Тот удивлённо раскрыл рот, не веря своим ушам. Что этот балбес опять себе придумал?! Рассердившись, Джаред перегнулся через стол, треснул Дженсена ладонью по лбу, а потом обхватил затылок, притянул к себе ближе и смачно поцеловал в губы. Прямо на глазах у всей честной компании.  
— Мама Лола, ты посмотри, что творят! — смеясь, кричала Кира.  
— Дженни, не сожри его только! У меня уже почти всё готово! — прокричал с кухни Бёрт.  
— Значится, наш Дженни пропал. Надо за это выпить! — пробасил Хью.  
— Ах, молодость, — умилённо ворковала Лола.  
Джаред слышал их голоса лишь фоном, а у самого в ушах только и грохотал стук сердца.  
— Так понятно? — прохрипел он, оторвавшись наконец от покрасневших жарких губ.  
Дженсен сверлил его тёмным взглядом и дышал неровно, сбивчиво.  
— Вполне, — хрипло произнес он, быстро облизнув губы.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джаред, тоже облизнулся и ополовинил стакан с коктейлем. — А вкусно!  
После им принесли первоклассные, самые вкусные стейки, которые только Джаред ел в своей жизни. Ему даже не было стыдно за внезапно вырвавшийся стон, когда он попробовал первый кусок. Довольный Дженсен с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Джаред увлечённо уплетал угощение за обе щёки, переглядываясь с Дженсеном и обмениваясь впечатлениями посредством взглядов, жестов и стонов. Не то чтобы они строго соблюдали правило «когда я ем, я глух и нем», просто болтать под такую еду не получалось. Слишком уж было вкусно — не оторваться! Джаред даже пальцы облизал — пожалел остатки соуса на салфетке оставлять — и отвалился на спинку дивана.  
— Сейчас лопну, — отзеркалив его позу, простонал Дженсен и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Согласен, но остановиться так трудно, — Джаред с жалостным видом облизнулся, посмотрев на стол, на котором осталось ещё так много вкусного.  
— По тому, как мужчина ест, можно о нем многое понять, — авторитетно заявила Лола, и Джаред вдруг заметил, что все присутствующие с интересом наблюдают за ними, забросив свои дела. — Тебя, миленький, я бы с руками оторвала. Но где мне с этим красавчиком тягаться!  
Джаред смутился, а Дженсен, словно желая его добить, наклонился к нему и сказал тихо, чтобы слышал только он:  
— А ты не только сексуально бегаешь, но и ешь, так что… ух-х! — Дженсен, закусив губу, быстро опустил глаза, указывая направление, где у него то самое «ух» случилось, а потом подмигнул.  
Джаред почувствовал, как горячая волна прокатилась по всему телу.  
— Кира, можно мне водички? Что-то в жар бросило.  
— Рядом с Дженсеном и не такое может случиться, — хихикнула она и пошла налить воды.  
— А здесь всегда так пусто? — Джаред попытался сменить тему, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.  
— Нет, здесь довольно шумно бывает, — и Дженсен смутился, поглядывая в сторону Лолы. — Просто… Я не знаю, как они догадались, что я буду с тобой, но, похоже, решили закрыть заведение под нас.  
— Это смотрины, да, — Кира поставила на стол полный кувшин с водой. — Нам было о-о-очень интересно, кого Дженсен приведёт.  
— Ведь он всегда приходил один, — улыбнулась Лола.  
— А тут, значится, столик заказывает! — усмехнулся бармен.  
— И мы закрыли бар на санитарный день, — высунулся из кухни Бёрт.  
— Ну зачем вы? — Дженсен снова закрыл лицо ладонью. — Устроили тут чёрт знает что. А мы просто перекусить зашли.  
— Да уж, перекусили славно, — улыбнулся Джаред и потёр живот, который, казалось, вот-вот лопнет.  
— У меня ещё особенный десерт для вас есть! — Бёрт снова на секунду высунулся из кухни.  
— О! — оживился Дженсен. — Мы заслужили твой знаменитый ежевичный пирог?  
— Ещё как заслужили! — снова показался Бёрт с широкой улыбкой. — Такой поцелуй дорогого стоит!  
— Джаред! — Дженсен схватил его за руку. — Ради этого пирога мы будем приходить сюда каждый день и целоваться!  
— У тебя ведь режим, — весело засмеялся Джаред. — Но идея заманчивая!  
— Пусть Джаред заезжает к нам, и мы всегда передадим тебе кусочек, — пообещала Лола, нежно улыбаясь им. — И всегда оставим кусочек для него самого. Приедешь к нам, Джаред?  
— С удовольствием!  
— Радуйся, — прошептал Дженсен, наклонившись к нему. — Они просто так пирог не раздают!  
— Не наговаривай на нас, Дженни, — пожурила Лола.  
— Не притворяйся, что у меня тут нет блата, — в тон ей отозвался Дженсен.  
Джаред засмеялся вместе со всеми.  
— Да, ты её чёртов любимчик, — крикнул Бёрт. — Вам с собой положить?  
— Да! — в один голос отозвались Дженсен с Джаредом, и все снова рассмеялись.  
— Мальчикам поворковать не терпится, — с тёплой улыбкой сказала Лола.  
— О-о-о, как это романтично! Вот бы хоть одним глазком…  
— Кира, — одёрнула её Лола. — Хватит их смущать. Собери им еды с собой и пирог получше упакуй, чтобы не остыл.  
Уходя, Джаред тепло распрощался с каждым работником этого уютного места. Они казались одной большой семьёй, и ему хотелось стать её частью. Кира стояла в дверях, пока они медленно шли к машине, и умилённо вздыхала, делясь своими наблюдениями с остальными:   
— Джаред страхует его, пока Дженни не видит. Он заботливый, да? Он прям так и ловит каждое его движение, как будто в любую минуту готов его подхватить, — она приложила ладони к груди и снова вздохнула. — Наконец-то кто-то позаботится и о нашем Дженни, не всё же ему одному всех спасать. Правда, они красивая пара, мама Лола?  
— Кира, оставь их, иди сюда.  
— Подожди-подожди. О, Джаред открывает для него дверь! Дженсен упрямится, как всегда, гордец! О! О, Боже мой! Джаред его целует, и гордец сдаётся! С ума сойти, как же это мило!  
— Иди уже сюда! — засмеялась Лола. — Не смущай мальчиков!  
— Сейчас! — Кира помахала им на прощание, и те дружно махнули ей в ответ. — Вот бы и мне так повезло.  
Девушка вздохнула и с улыбкой вернулась обратно в бар.


	7. Глава 6

— Да-а-а, такого первого свидания у меня ещё не было, — тихо засмеялся Джаред, выруливая на дорогу.  
— Я всё испортил? — осторожно спросил Дженсен. — Надо было взять пару хот-догов и в кино пойти?  
— Шутишь, что ли? Всё было классно, — Джаред глянул через зеркало заднего вида на множество контейнеров с едой на заднем сидении. — Мне понравилось.  
Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, взял его руку и положил себе на бедро, а свою пристроил на бедре у него.  
— Ты снова меня отвлекаешь, — укорил его Джаред.  
— Я не пристаю, — заверил Дженсен. — Просто чтобы чувствовать твоё тепло.  
Джаред вздохнул. Оказавшись с Дженсеном наедине, он снова стал думать о совместной ночи. Прокрутив разные варианты своей, как ему казалось, убедительной речи, Джаред был вынужден признать, что, скорее всего, Дженсен чертовски разозлится, что бы он ни сказал.  
— Ты так напряжён, — Дженсен склонил голову набок, разглядывая его, и соблазнительно улыбнулся: — Когда приедем домой, я сделаю тебе расслабляющий массаж.  
— Когда мы приедем, то начнём с массажа, да. Как раз твой вечерний по расписанию, — усмехнулся Джаред.  
А если повезёт, то во время сеанса Дженсен расслабится и уснёт. Джаред очень надеялся на свою удачу.  
— Эй, у меня же выходной, — Дженсен засмеялся и слегка сжал пальцы на его бедре. — Что, никаких послаблений по режиму?  
— Никаких, ты же знаешь, — покачал головой Джаред и, выдохнув, всё же сказал: — И сегодня, кроме массажа, ничего не будет. Ещё слишком рано. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Дженсен молчал, наверное, минут пять, и Джаред уже боялся, что вот сейчас он психанёт и выпрыгнет прямо на ходу. Но тот заговорил на удивление спокойно и тихо:  
— Ты из-за этого морозишься? Думаешь, я не понимаю, что до звезды порно мне ещё далеко? Я просто хочу рядом с тобой побыть. Почувствовать тебя немного.  
— Правда? — от облегчения Джаред заулыбался как дурак.  
Он так сильно накрутил себя, что теперь был готов взвыть от радости. Дженсен не будет злиться, они просто вдвоём посмотрят какой-нибудь фильм, поговорят о всяком и лягут спать. Рядом. И, возможно, Джаред крепко прижмёт его к себе и уснёт в ответных объятиях. И такие перспективы были так же волнительны, как и ожидание секса.  
— Правда, — Дженсен тоже улыбался, наблюдая за ним. — Просто прощупаем почву, так сказать. Но всё будет «постепенно и медленно, без резких движений», я запомнил. Я вообще выучился терпению в последнее время. С тех пор, как встретил тебя, мне постоянно приходится что-то терпеть и чего-то ждать, — он посмеялся и покачал головой. — Ты переплюнул даже моего инструктора из учебки! А уж тот до чего лютый был мужик, жуть!  
— Спасибо, — Джаред дотянулся до его колена и благодарно сжал.  
— За что? — не понял Дженсен.  
Джаред и хотел бы объяснить, да не мог. Оно само как-то вырвалось. Наверное, за понимание. Ведь так сложно, имея свои желания, услышать и понять другого человека. Он просто пожал плечами и улыбнулся Дженсену.  
— Дурила, — фыркнул тот, взъерошил ему волосы и за ухо потянул к себе ближе.  
— Ай, Дженни, полегче! Разобьёмся же! — засмеялся Джаред.  
— А за Дженни я тебе ещё наваляю, — Дженсен больно ткнул ему в бок.  
— Ой! Ты меня чуть не поломал! Хорошо, что уже приехали.  
— Отлично! Сейчас выйдем, ты у меня ещё и костылями схлопочешь! — Дженсен постарался изобразить злодейский смех.  
— Погоди, я тебе помогу выйти.  
Конечно же, всё, что Джаред мог для него сделать — это придержать двери, никакой другой помощи упрямец не принял. В квартире Джаред успел прибраться, а вот в магазин сходить как-то не получилось — в холодильнике завалялись только несколько кусков хлеба и умирающий огурец. Хорошо, что друзья Дженсена о них позаботились. Пока Джаред относил пакеты на кухню, Дженсен уже трезвым взглядом рассматривал его жилище.  
— На холостяцкую берлогу похоже, — озвучил он своё впечатление.  
— Ты и в прошлый раз так же сказал, — засмеялся Джаред.  
— Да? — удивился Дженсен, смутившись. Зря он тогда так напился. Стыдно было до сих пор.  
— Ага, — засмеялся Джаред. — Надеюсь, хотя бы теперь «мою половинку» тут найти не ожидал.  
— Прости, что тебе тогда пришлось со мной возиться, — Дженсен припечатал ладонь к лицу, прячась за ней от неловкости.  
Джаред подошёл к нему, улыбаясь, отвёл руку от лица и поцеловал в нос.  
— Это было мило. Ты вообще, когда ревнуешь и злишься, такой миленький становишься, — Джаред, хитро подмигнув, добавил: — Дженни.  
Дженсен поджал губы и вполне ощутимо пнул Джареда по лодыжке.  
— Понял, да? — победно разулыбался он. — Ещё немного и я тебя точно взгрею!  
— С костылей только не упади, — поддразнил Джаред и отпрыгнул в сторону, спасаясь от очередного пенделя.  
— Если бы ты служил у меня в отряде, — мечтательно протянул Дженсен, — ох, я бы тебе показал, что значит издеваться над старшим по званию!  
— Как же повезло, что это ты у меня в подчинении оказался, — поиграл бровями Джаред.  
— Ага, повезло, — Дженсен, невесело усмехнувшись, глянул на свои костыли.  
Джаред подошёл почти вплотную, обнял ладонями его лицо и прошептал прямо в губы:  
— Очень повезло. А скоро совсем хорошо будет.  
— Ага, скоро, — тихо ответил Дженсен и поцеловал его. Неторопливо, смакуя каждое мгновение, сбивая дыхание.  
Джаред прошёлся ладонями по его бокам и обнял, осторожно прижимая к себе. Костыли с грохотом свалились на пол, но никто из них даже не обратил на это внимания. Дженсен пьянел от чувства, что может стоять и просто целоваться. Это давало иллюзию, что всё хорошо и не было никакого ранения и унизительного валяния на больничной койке. Он вцепился в Джареда, целуя жёстче и требовательнее.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Джаред с трудом разорвал поцелуй. — Притормози немного. Не надо спешить. Твою мать, башка от тебя кругом, — простонал он и снова поцеловал.  
У Дженсена подломились колени, и Джаред, почувствовав, как тот проседает, прижал его к стене, продолжая целовать. Чёрт! Ещё немного и он просто не сможет остановиться! Зарычав от досады, Джаред разорвал поцелуй и прижался лбом к плечу Дженсена.  
— Пер… кхм… перерыв. Нужен перерыв.  
— Хорошо, — хрипло отозвался Дженсен и погладил его по голове. — Кино?  
— Угу.  
— Вечер будет долгим, — почти неслышно прошептал Дженсен.  
Джаред вздохнул, уткнулся на пару секунд в его шею, балдея от аромата, и отстранился.  
— Подашь мне костыли?  
Взгляд Дженсена был таким пьяным, а губы такими яркими, что Джаред едва не послал все доводы разума к чертям собачьим! Он уже развернул Дженсена к себе спиной, прижимая к стене своим телом, но всё же смог взять себя в руки и прошептал ему в самое ухо:  
— Я сам отведу тебя.  
Дженсен задрожал и кивнул, крепко зажмурившись.  
Они медленно шагали по комнате, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Джаред всем собой ощущал, как быстро колотится сейчас сердце Дженсена. Вот уж точно — долгий будет вечер. У самого дивана Дженсен сбился с шага и, посмотрев на Джареда через плечо, лукаво улыбнулся:  
— Точно не хочешь продолжить? — он завёл руку за спину и нащупал ширинку Джареда. — Что-то мне подсказывает, — он чуть сжал пальцы на его стояке, — что ты вполне готов к подвигам.  
Джаред зашипел сквозь зубы и уронил голову ему на плечо. Дженсен поцеловал его в висок и переместил руку на собственный пах, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Тепло. Томно. Какие-то признаки жизни есть, но… этим уж точно никого не трахнешь.  
— Мда-а-а…  
— Всё хорошо, Дженс, — Джаред поцеловал его щёку и положил руку поверх его ладони, погладив большим пальцем. — Всё хорошо, правда. Мы никуда не торопимся, медленно, постепенно и без резких движений, помнишь?  
Дженсен кивнул, уставившись в пол.  
— У нас с тобой всё будет очень-очень круто, — Джаред снова поцеловал его щёку и улыбнулся, покачивая его в своих объятиях. — У нас уже всё очень круто.  
Дженсен ещё раз кивнул и хлопнул его по бедру.  
— Давай приземляться, — он повернул голову, легко целуя Джареда, и, высвободившись из его рук, плюхнулся на диван.  
— Что посмотреть хочешь? — бодро спросил Джаред.  
— А это важно? — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— И всё-таки?  
— Сегодня рули ты, — Дженсен усмехнулся, приваливаясь к плечу Джареда, как только тот сел на диван.  
— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Джаред с загадочным видом.  
Дженсен засмотрелся на его профиль, перебирая волосы пальцами, и совершенно пропустил, на какой фильм пал выбор.  
— Ты смотришь фильм? — улыбаясь, спросил Джаред.  
— Ага, — Дженсен продолжал поглаживать его по волосам, ероша пряди.  
— И как тебе?  
— Отлично, — Дженсен обвёл большим пальцем его ухо.  
— Хорошо, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Джаред, глядя в телевизор. — Боялся, ты не захочешь смотреть сопливую мелодраму.  
— Ага, — Дженсен уткнулся носом в его макушку.  
— Дженс, ну серьёзно, хорош издеваться! — взмолился Джаред.  
Дженсен хмыкнул, откинулся на спинку дивана и перевёл взгляд в телевизор.  
— Это я издеваюсь? — засмеялся он. — «От заката до рассвета»?! Интересное у тебя представление о мелодраме!  
— Как раз на романтический вечер, — Джаред обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе.  
— Точно! То, что надо! — Дженсен с улыбкой покачал головой, расслабляясь у него под боком.  
Остаток вчера пролетел быстро. От смеха у Джареда уже болел живот. Оказалось, смотреть с Дженсеном кино подразумевало больше смеха, чем наблюдения за сюжетом. И Джареду это безумно нравилось.  
После фильма они решили перекусить божественно вкусным пирогом Бёрта — к чертям вся диета. Да что уж теперь. Любой человек имеет право на выходной. И Супермен тоже. Дженсен смаковал каждый кусочек пирога, а Джаред не мог оторвать от него взгляда. У него рот наполнился слюной, до того аппетитно тот облизывал ложку. Джаред тяжело сглотнул и перевёл дыхание.  
— Фто? — с набитым ртом спросил Дженсен, заметив его взгляд. — Хофеф меня пофывовать?  
Джаред, посмотрев на его перепачканные ежевикой губы, кивнул. Дженсен поспешно сглотнул и наклонился к нему, довольно улыбаясь:  
— Валяй.  
Джаред взял его за подбородок, погладил кончиками пальцев пробивающуюся щетину и, потянувшись, слизнул остатки ежевики с его губ. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под ласковые прикосновения. На этот раз поцелуй вышел нежным, тягучим и очень сладким.  
После, соприкоснувшись лбами, они просто дышали друг другом и улыбались.  
— Ещё какую-нибудь романтическую комедию посмотрим? — тихо спросил Джаред.  
— Типа «Куджо»? — поддразнил Дженсен с улыбкой.  
— Или «Пилы».  
— Или «Техасской резни бензопилой».  
— Или «Грязных танцев».  
— Твоя логика немного настораживает, — прищурился Дженсен. — Теперь придётся пересмотреть «Грязные танцы», потому что у меня ощущение, что я там пропустил какой-то трэш.  
— Просто не хочу, чтобы после отличного вечера мне снились кошмары, — Джаред широко зевнул и потёр лицо ладонями.  
— Не бойся, я буду рядом, — пообещал Дженсен. — Монстры до тебя не доберутся.  
— Пообещал мне самый главный монстр, — усмехнулся Джаред и быстро поцеловал его.  
— Да, я самый главный, — подтвердил Дженсен. — Альфа-монстр. Другим ходу нет.  
— Пошли спать, Альфа-монстр, — Джаред с улыбкой заметил, как Дженсен тоже начал зевать.  
— Пошли, — улыбнулся тот и протянул к нему руки. — Нас ждут грязные танцы.  
Джаред, засмеявшись, потянул его на себя и прижал.  
— Мы можем сейчас потанцевать, — он обхватил Дженсена за талию и сжал его ладонь.  
— Думаешь, получится? — тот глянул на свои ноги, закусив губу, и стрельнул азартным взглядом в Джареда. — Ну давай попробуем.  
Джаред медленно стал переступать с ноги на ногу и покачиваться. Дженсен старательно повторял за ним.  
— Сейчас бы музыку, — нервно усмехнулся Дженсен, то и дело опуская взгляд на свои ноги.  
— Дженсен, — тихо позвал его Джаред. — Дженс, смотри на меня. Я хочу видеть твои глаза.  
И стал тихо напевать первый всплывший в памяти мотив. Он даже не был уверен, что изначально музыка была медленной. Но разве это было сейчас важно? Дженсен мягко улыбнулся, выполняя его желание — он больше не смотрел вниз, только на Джареда, прямо в его глаза, не отрываясь, даже не моргая. Дженсен медленно двигался, доверяясь сильным надёжным рукам, и слушал тихое, хрипловатое мурлыканье Джареда, и выглядел счастливым идиотом. В какой-то момент он вдруг прислушался к мотиву и, нахмурившись, уточнил:  
— Из «Грязных танцев» тему напеваешь?  
Джаред прислушался сам к себе на секунду, потом пожал плечами и кивнул, продолжая петь и медленно вести Дженсена к постели. Танец закончился, когда они ногами упёрлись в край кровати.  
— И что дальше? — прошептал Дженсен с замирающим сердцем.  
— А теперь, — Джаред аккуратно посадил его на кровать, — раздеваться, — сняв с него футболку, опустился на колени и взялся за штаны. — Массаж и спать!  
— Ты издеваешься? — уточнил Дженсен будничным тоном. — Смотришь на меня так, раздеваешь, стоя на коленях передо мной, гад ты такой! А сам: «массаж и спать», — он состроил гримасу, передразнивая его. — Изверг.  
— Знал бы ты, как я хочу завалить тебя на эту кровать и… — Джаред тяжело вздохнул и, стащив с него штаны, встал. — Укладывайся. Сейчас быстро пройдём комплекс и спать. Завтра с утра Бентен хочет сделать контрольные снимки.  
— Скорее, хочет убедиться, что ты не заездил меня до дополнительных травм, — хмыкнул Дженсен, укладываясь на живот. — Давай спину сначала, вдруг потом со счастливым концом повезёт.  
— Мне нравится твой оптимизм, — Джаред скинул джинсы, чтобы не мешались, и, забравшись на кровать, перекинул ногу через его бедра.  
Садиться на него он, конечно, не стал, выставленная задница в одних трусах была слишком большим искушением. Пришлось опираться на колени, хотя жар, исходивший от Дженсена, всё равно ощущался слишком остро. Сжав покрепче зубы и склонившись над распростёртым под ним телом, Джаред, как всегда, начал с плеч. Дженсен замычал от удовольствия и поскрёб короткими ногтями по его коленке.  
— Требую, чтобы ты всегда меня голый массировал, — заявил он.  
— Чтобы перепугать медсестёр с Люком и довести до бешенства Бентена? А ты жестокий!  
— Ой, не прибедняйся, пугатель, — фыркнул Дженсен.  
— Обойдёмся без общественного стриптиза, — Джаред тщательно прошёлся по мышцам спины и нахмурился. — Ты выполняешь расслабляющий комплекс, что я показывал? Мышцы забиты. Ты много занимаешься, но нужно уметь и отдыхать.  
— Угу, — отозвался Дженсен.  
— Дженсен, не надо игнорировать мои слова и назначения. Я хочу верить, что наше столь близкое и непрофессиональное общение не навредит твоему восстановлению в будущем. Иначе, — Джаред замер, подбирая слова, — иначе придётся пересмотреть это наше… общение. Твоё здоровье для меня важнее всего. Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Угрожаешь меня бросить, если не буду слушаться? — Дженсен покосился на него через плечо и снова уронил голову на подушку. — Я слушаюсь тебя, честно. Делаю упражнения. Просто… последнюю пару дней чувствовал, что напряжён. Не мог расслабиться толком.  
— Я не угрожаю. Просто говорю о паузе. То, что между нами… возможно, оно…  
— Помогает мне пережить этот дерьмовый период моей жизни и работать усерднее, чтобы встать на ноги? — предположил Дженсен.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — тихо произнес Джаред, разминая напряжённые икры.  
Больше Дженсен ничего не говорил, пока Джаред аккуратно не перевернул его на спину.  
— Только не включай героя, ладно? — попросил Дженсен, глядя на него серьёзно, с затаённой тревогой в глазах. — Не уходи, потому что так будет лучше для меня. Не будет.  
Джаред долго смотрел на него, думая про себя, что говорить просто, а вот взять и действительно оборвать это почти невозможно. Не получилось бы. Никак. Разве можно было просто взять и отказаться от Дженсена?  
Конечно, нет. От Дженсена просто так не откажешься. Возможно, он смог бы забыть и не думать о нём, если бы уехал тогда. Хотя Джаред был почти уверен, что всё равно вспоминал бы окровавленного парня на каталке, чьё появление взбудоражило всю больницу. Это зрелище неизгладимо впечаталось ему в память. А теперь, когда они сблизились, когда этот гордый сильный человек доверял ему, не боялся временами показать ему свою слабость, Джаред и вовсе не сумел бы оторваться от него добровольно и безболезненно.  
Джаред наклонился к нему, неотрывно глядя в глаза, погладил бледные в тусклом свете скулы.  
— Я не уйду, — прошептал он и мягко поцеловал в губы. — Не уйду.  
Дженсен тут же обвил его руками, углубляя поцелуй, прижимая ближе.  
— Дженсен…  
— Пожалуйста…  
Разве Джаред мог ему отказать? Конечно, полноценный секс они себе позволить не могли, но он знал, как можно доставить удовольствие и по-другому. Пусть всё сегодня будет для Дженсена. Джаред огладил его бедра, скользнул выше, прошёлся пальцами по животу, чувствуя, как тут же напрягаются мышцы. Потом медленно по бокам, на поясницу, подцепил резинку трусов и сжал на пару секунд ягодицы, прежде чем повести руки вниз. Дженсен чуть приподнялся, помогая ему, и глянул на свой пах, досадливо поморщившись.  
— Всё хорошо, — Джаред поцеловал его прямо в пупок и стал продвигаться поцелуями выше.  
— Я хочу, правда!  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Джаред и лизнул его ухо. — Всё хорошо, — мягко поцеловал в губы. — Просто расслабься, — ещё один поцелуй. — Закрой глаза и ни о чём не думай.  
Дженсен с готовностью закивал и немного развёл ноги.  
— Закрой глаза и расслабься, — повторил Джаред, пряча улыбку в изгибе его шеи.  
Он принялся медленно гладить Дженсена, массировать напряжённые мышцы, иногда прижимаясь к коже горячими влажными губами.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Дженсен посмотрел на него, приоткрыв один глаз.  
— Цыц, мы не закончили вечерний сеанс, — хмыкнул Джаред и обвёл языком его сосок.  
— М-м-м, — Дженсен улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза. — Сегодня массаж хорош, как никогда.  
— То ли ещё будет, — прошептал Джаред, щекоча дыханием его живот.  
Он ласкал его, дразнил, разминал, наслаждаясь видом того, как волоски на его теле вздымаются от его манипуляций. Когда с лица Дженсена ушло напряжение, исчезла тревожная морщинка между бровей, губы стали мягче, приоткрылись будто в ожидании поцелуя, Джаред осторожно погладил его твердеющий член. Дженсен резко втянул воздух и сжал в кулаках простыню. Джаред зажмурился от этого сдавленного звука и потёрся лицом о внутреннюю сторону бедра Дженсена, продолжая медленно двигать рукой. Он заводился всё больше, чувствуя, как реагирует Дженсен, как его член становится твёрже, как пульсирует в ладони. Джаред застонал, нетерпеливо, хрипло, широко лизнул ствол от яиц до самой головки и наделся горячим ртом на член. Дженсен вскрикнул и сжал пальцы в его волосах.  
— Джаред…  
Тот замычал в ответ, продолжая ласкать его языком и губами. Твою мать! Крышу сносило от этих стонов и судорожных движений! Джаред сунул руку к себе в трусы и застонал прямо на члене. Дженсен отозвался таким же долгим стоном и закинул ногу Джареду на спину. О, да! Как же хорошо!  
Дженсен кончил довольно быстро, Джаред даже подавился от неожиданности, но готов был душу продать за это ощущение. Дженсен потянул его на себя за плечо и жадно поцеловал, оглаживая разгорячённое тело. Джаред быстро водил рукой по своему члену, отвечая на ненасытные поцелуи. Казалось, это может длиться часами, но, когда рука Дженсена легла поверх его собственной, Джаред не сдержался и кончил ему на живот, наваливаясь сверху.  
Они лежали, не двигаясь, и тяжело дышали, приходя в себя.  
— Мне, — Дженсен прочистил горло, чтобы голос не звучал так хрипло, — приятно, что мы так… близки, но… боюсь, мы скоро склеимся. Это уже перебор. Как считаешь?  
— Пока я никак не считаю, — с трудом выговорил Джаред, — тело меня не слушается.  
— Теперь мне придётся стать твоим физиотерапевтом? — улыбнулся Дженсен и лениво погладил его по спине.  
— Определённо когда-нибудь мы используем этот сценарий, — усмехнулся Джаред и перевернулся на спину, укладываясь рядом. — Дай мне две секунды, и я принесу полотенце.  
Широко зевнув, Джаред потёр лицо руками, пытаясь прогнать сонливость. Уловив от кожи запах Дженсена, он усмехнулся и навис над ним, опираясь на локоть.  
— Знаешь, а ты сладкий, — и облизнул верхнюю губу.  
Дженсен провёл пальцем по своему животу и медленно облизал, пристально смотря Джареду в глаза.  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься.  
Джаред порывисто потянулся к нему и прижался к губам долгим, жадным поцелуем.  
— Всё, Дженс, пора спать, — прошептал он, переключившись на его шею.  
— Разве мы не будем кутить до утра? — сонно отозвался Дженсен, подставляясь под поцелуи.  
— Закрывай глаза, кутила, — тихо засмеялся Джаред и встал.  
— Ты куда? — тут же вскинулся Дженсен.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — улыбнулся ему Джаред. — Полотенце принесу, а то ведь реально склеимся.  
Дженсен, улыбнувшись, расслабленно откинулся на подушку. Перед тем как зайти в ванную, Джаред взглянул на него и замер. Дженсен отлично смотрелся на его кровати: голый, всё ещё разгорячённый после секса, на теле уже появлялись оставленные им следы. Он отвернулся, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Позже. Осталось подождать ещё немного и они обязательно дойдут до конца.  
Джаред привёл их обоих в порядок, прижал Дженсена к себе поближе и, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, почти сразу уснул.


	8. Глава 7

Утром Джаред проснулся раньше Дженсена. Его просто затапливало какой-то всепоглощающей нежностью. Хотелось медленно, неторопливо гладить, целовать, снова дарить удовольствие. Он пообещал себе, что скоро так и будет. Поэтому для начала решил разбудить Дженсена чашкой кофе и свежими булочками. Хорошо, что пекарня находилась в соседнем доме: он вернулся буквально через пятнадцать минут, Дженсен даже позу не поменял.  
— Просыпайся, соня, — тихо позвал Джаред, присев на край кровати и нежно целуя его лицо. — Пора завтракать.  
— Я мог бы к этому привыкнуть, — сонно улыбнулся Дженсен.  
— Да, я тоже, — Джаред не удержался и ещё раз быстро его поцеловал. — Нужно поторопиться. Бентен уже звонил и угрожал в подворотне клиники скальпелем вскрыть мне глотку, если не привезу тебя в течение часа.  
— Я его сам того, — проворчал Дженсен, садясь в кровати. — Наседка чёртов. Он таким не был, даже когда…  
Дженсен торопливо прикусил язык и стрельнул взглядом в Джареда.  
— Когда? — Джаред с любопытством ждал ответа.  
Дело было совсем не в ревности. Ему просто хотелось знать о Дженсене как можно больше.  
— Дай мне костыли, — буркнул Дженсен, опуская взгляд.  
— Зачем? До кухни мы и так дойдём, — Джаред улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.  
— Так и ищешь повод меня полапать, ковбой? — усмехнулся Дженсен, принимая его помощь, и, встав, тут же был прижат к горячему боку.  
— Ловишь на лету! — Джаред с удовольствием воспользовался возможностью потискать его аппетитную задницу.  
— Нужно трусы надеть сначала.  
— Мне так нравится.  
— Ты же в трусах.  
— А ты нет, и мне это нравится, — улыбаясь кивал Джаред.  
— Так нечестно! — с серьёзным видом возмутился Дженсен. — Сними свои тогда!  
— Только после того, как ты расскажешь мне увлекательную историю про тебя и Бентена, — подмигнул ему Джаред.  
— Джей, я… — Дженсен глянул на него как-то виновато.  
— Да брось ты, нам же не пятнадцать! — Джаред засмеялся и поцеловал его в висок. — Я даже подозреваю, что ты мне не девственником достался.  
— Да, я у тебя порченый товар, — усмехнулся Дженсен, проведя ладонью по старым шрамам.  
— Вовсе не порченый, не говори глупостей, — Джаред шлёпнул его по заднице и поцеловал плечо. — У вас с Бентеном было серьёзно?  
— Дался тебе Бентен, — проворчал Дженсен.  
— Просто я не совсем понимаю природу ваших отношений, — Джаред потёрся носом о его ухо. — Хочу знать, стоит ли мне держать с ним ухо востро.  
— Мы старые друзья, — Дженсен погладил его по затылку и положил ладонь на шею. — Он знает всю мою семью, а я знаю его. Его дети меня обожают, а Элен, его жена, никогда не выпускает из их дома без пары контейнеров. Он может быть весьма надоедлив, если дело касается моего здоровья, но в остальном… Тебе совершенно не стоит волноваться.  
— Но вы были парой, разве нет?  
— Очень давно, всего одно лето. Знаешь ведь, как это бывает. Молодые, голодные до секса, я после года зверской муштры в учебке, Стэн после мединститута тоже как сухофрукт. Вот мы и оказывали друг другу… поддержку, так сказать.  
— Секс по дружбе? — хмыкнул Джаред.  
— Ну нет, не то чтобы, — Дженсен ухмыльнулся и потёр лицо ладонью, ему явно было не по себе обсуждать это с Джаредом. — Тогда роман был бурный, страсть и всё такое, но сошёл на нет так же быстро, как вспыхнул. У каждого свои цели в жизни, мы понимали и принимали это, да и великих чувств между нами всё же не было. Мы даже в самый горячий период нашего романа оставались, скорее, больше друзьями, чем влюблёнными. Так что расстались легко и без обид. И волноваться тебе не о чем, мы только друзья.  
— Я так и думал. Он очень хороший друг. Тебе повезло с ним, — Джаред взял его лицо в ладони и просто прижался губами к его губам.  
Дженсен обнял его за пояс покрепче и прошептал прямо в поцелуй:  
— Это с тобой мне повезло.  
— Нам, похоже, всем повезло, — успел ответить Джаред, прежде чем они на несколько минут растворились в долгом, неторопливом поцелуе.  
— Снимай трусы, — прошептал Дженсен, как только поцелуй прервался.  
— Что? — Джаред удивлённо моргнул.  
— Ты обещал снять трусы, если расскажу про Стэна.  
Джаред от души рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
— Не могу тебе отказать, — и, улыбаясь, стал стягивать с себя трусы.  
Дженсен держался за его плечи, наблюдая за этим стриптизом с довольной улыбкой.  
— Вчера не смог толком рассмотреть, но это шикарно. Я был прав, мне очень с тобой повезло.  
Джаред смутился. Чёрт! Это так странно! Он вчера отсасывал Дженсену, а сейчас просто стоял перед ним голым. Но то, как Дженсен на него смотрел, скользя тёмным взглядом по телу, у Джареда вызывало горячую волну от лица до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
— Ну ладно, — засуетился Джаред. — Быстро завтракаем и в больницу. Идём, — он обхватил Дженсена за пояс, подталкивая в сторону кухни.  
Конечно, в больнице их уже ждали. На ресепшене их встретил хмурый Бентен и грустная Тина с заплаканными глазами.  
— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросил у неё Джаред.  
Подняв на них взгляд, Тина тут же вскочила с места и, что-то сбивчиво забормотав, куда-то спешно ушла.  
— Что у вас здесь произошло? Кто-то из сотрудников пострадал? — Дженсен опёрся на стойку, тревожно осматриваясь и надеясь найти подсказку.  
— Бедная девочка только сегодня наконец-то поняла, что её любовь навсегда останется безответной, — вздохнул Бентен, устало потерев уже обросшую за ночную смену щёку.  
Джаред виновато поморщился и взъерошил волосы. Ну а что он мог поделать? Сердцу не прикажешь.  
— Что? — не понял Дженсен.  
— Дженс, ты как всегда ни фига не замечаешь, — усмехнулся Бентен, — Тина влюблена в тебя с первого дня.  
— Да брось, я ж… это… того, — Дженсен мотнул головой в сторону Джареда, — не по девочкам.  
— Ну она-то не знала и всё это время жила надеждой, что когда-нибудь ты её обязательно заметишь. А тут появился он, — вздохнул Бентен и, усмехнувшись, кивнул на Джареда.  
— Но я же никогда... — начал было Дженсен, но поджал губы, не договорив. — Чёрт, теперь я чувствую себя каким-то подонком, который обманул девушку.  
— Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Так, — Бентен хлопнул ладонью по стойке, — у вас всё нормально? Дженсен, ты цел?  
— Цел и невредим, сэр! — бодро отрапортовал Дженсен и добавил тише: — И к твоему сведению, у нас всё отлично.  
Джаред покачал головой, закатив глаза, и похлопал-погладил Дженсена между лопаток.  
— Удачи, Супермен, — улыбнулся он и обменялся долгим взглядом с Бентеном. — Позаботься о нём.  
Бентен поморщился и уже хотел ему ответить, как Дженсен встал между ними.  
— Ну, так идём?  
— Там, это, оболтусы твои припёрлись, — вспомнил Бентен. — Устроили сидячую забастовку в твоей палате.  
— И чего требуют бастующие? — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Предъявить тебя, чтобы они могли убедиться, что тебя Цербер не сожрал. Это цитата, Падалеки, не зыркай.  
— Я быстренько сгоняю к ним, ладно? — затараторил Дженсен, заглядывая Джареду в глаза. — Покажусь им, пока они к активным митингам не перешли, и сразу назад, а?  
— Сначала на снимок, — строго сказал Джаред. — Это важнее.  
— Со снимком подождать придётся, — поморщился Бентен. — Там автобусную аварию привезли.  
— Серьёзная? — встревожился Джаред и неосознанно сделал шаг ближе к нему.  
— Ну, так. Средней степени тяжести. Водителя от инфаркта откачали, но там теперь у рентгенологов очередь из поломанных — целый коридор! Минут сорок на рентген точно не прорваться, если нет угрозы жизни. Твоя консультация не помешает, кстати.  
— Конечно, — Джаред кивнул и потёр бровь.  
— Я пока к ребятам тогда, ладно? — Дженсен вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
Ну чисто школьник, который отпрашивается погулять, болея ангиной!  
— Недолго только, — старательно удерживая строгий вид, кивнул Джаред. — И как только рентген освободится…  
— Только свистни, и я тут как тут! — радостно заверил Дженсен.  
— Ишь ты, какой ручной стал, — тихо засмеялся Бентен.  
— Отвали, — беззлобно отмахнулся от него Дженсен и рванул в сторону палаты, торопясь к своим друзьям.  
— Осторожнее! — крикнул ему вслед Джаред.  
— Ага! — отозвался Дженсен, едва оглянувшись.  
— Готов поработать? — Бентен глянул на Джареда, улыбнувшись немного ехидно, как показалось Джареду. — Или ещё не пришёл в себя после бурной ночи?  
Джаред закатил глаза и молча пошёл переодеваться. В кармане брякнул телефон, на экране высветилось сообщение от Вредины Эклз:  
«Как выходные?»  
Джаред закусил губу и потёр пальцы, прежде чем ответить:  
«Супер!»  
«Брата мне не сломал?»  
«Я был исключительно нежен», — написал Джаред и добавил смайлик с языком.  
В ответ получил кучу смеющихся смайликов, поцелуйчик и сердечко. Вот теперь можно и поработать! И даже язвительные комментарии Бентена не помешают. Хотя при пациентах Бентен ничего такого себе ни разу не позволил. Наоборот, всячески нахваливал Джареда, говорил пострадавшим, что теперь они в самых надёжных руках, и даже похлопывал Джареда по плечу время от времени.  
Когда они, наконец, закончили, прошло почти два часа, вместо сорока минут. Ну что ж, зато теперь можно будет заняться самым ценным пациентом, не отвлекаясь на других.  
— Ну вот и я! — Дженсен выглядел довольным и даже… счастливым.  
Бентен молча кивнул и медленно пошёл рядом с ним к нужному кабинету.  
— Он тебя хоть не слишком помял? — услышал Джаред ехидный вопрос, заданный громким шёпотом.  
— Ты точно хочешь услышать подробности? — усмехнулся Дженсен. — А то вдруг завидовать начнёшь.  
Джаред постарался заглушить смех. Похоже, не слишком удачно, потому что Бентен сердито зыркнул на него и за спиной Дженсена показал ему средний палец. Джаред со смехом ответил ему тем же и отправился на обход других своих пациентов.  
Вечером после тренировки Джаред с Люком массировали уставшие мышцы Дженсена. Тот так рьяно занимался, что его с трудом удалось уговорить закончить. Во время массажа Джаред то и дело цеплялся взглядом за новые отметины, которые сам же вчера и оставил. И похоже, Люк их тоже заметил.  
— Люк, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — спросил наконец Дженсен.  
— Угу, — отозвался тот, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Ты красный весь.  
— Жарко тут, — смущённый Люк утёр локтем влажный лоб.  
— Если хочешь, можешь идти, — предложил Люку Джаред. — Тут осталось всего ничего, я сам закончу.  
Люк совсем покраснел и, что-то пробормотав, быстро выскочил из кабинета.  
— Ты его совсем запугал, — засмеялся Дженсен. — Наверное, подумал, что ты меня прям сейчас на столе разложишь.  
— С чего ему так думать? — нахмурился Джаред. — Я просто работаю.  
— Думаешь, он слепой? — Дженсен провёл по большой красной отметке на животе.  
Джаред облизнулся и пробурчал:  
— Но сейчас-то я работаю.  
— Ты бы видел, как смотришь на свои отметины, — тихо засмеялся Дженсен.  
— Тебе показалось, — Джаред деловито продолжил разминать ему ступню.  
— Ну-ну…  
Джаред погрузился в процесс, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли, что он будет делать с этим красивым, крепким телом, когда Дженсен станет полностью здоров.  
— Прошу, не смотри так, у меня стоит уже, — шёпотом взмолился Дженсен. — Чёрт, не верю, что говорю такое, но было гораздо удобнее, пока я был импотентом.  
Джаред стиснул челюсть, чтобы не заулыбаться, и при этом его обдало жаром с ног до головы. Чёрт! Как не профессионально! Пора заканчивать, пока всё не вышло из-под контроля. Джаред стал вспоминать название костей и мышц, до которых дотрагивался. На латыни. Кажется, помогло…  
— Изверг, — проворчал Дженсен и спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя.  
Когда наконец закончил, Джаред закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.  
— Дженсен, — тихо позвал он, — то, что произошло этой ночью, не должно повториться. Я виноват, что… Мне не нужно было… В общем, мы не должны…  
— Что, опять всё заново? — рыкнул Дженсен, грозно зыркнув на него.  
— Дженс…  
— Даже не вздумай, понял? Не смей!  
— Дженсен, — Джаред сжал его щиколотку, — я не могу нормально работать. Нам нужно наложить табу на личное во время тренировок и сеансов массажа. Иначе у меня крыша поедет.  
— Ладно. Я не буду болтать, а ты не будешь так смотреть. Договорились?  
— Договорились. Иначе меня ещё и лицензии лишат за развращение пациента!  
— Тогда по будням будем играть в правильного доктора, поцелуи только по выходным. Только… поставь меня на ноги поскорее.  
Джаред, засмеявшись, погладил его по щиколотке.  
— Договор? — Дженсен сел и протянул ему руку.  
— Договор, — Джаред, не задумываясь, пожал её. — Расскажи, что Бентен тебе сказал. Он от меня весь день только отмахивался, занятой весь до предела.  
— Сказал, скоро бегать буду, — улыбаясь, пожал плечами Дженсен. — Так что недолго тебе надо мной издеваться.  
— По моим наблюдениям, у тебя большой прогресс, так что я согласен с твоим Бентеном, вот-вот побежишь.  
— Он такой же мой, как и твой, — проворчал Дженсен, свешивая ноги со стола.  
Джаред тут же подал ему одежду и взял костыли. Дженсен оделся и покосился на опостылевшие палки.  
— Может, я сам попробую? — спросил он. — Мне кажется, у меня получится. Я сегодня почти не держался. А? До палаты не так уж далеко, а ты подстрахуешь.  
— Хочешь со мной под ручку по коридору прогуляться? — хмыкнул Джаред.  
— Давай попробуем, пожалуйста. Если что, дашь мне эти ходули. Хочу попробовать, Джей. Разрешишь?  
Джаред, улыбаясь, протянул ему руку, чтобы опереться. Конечно, он был уверен, что всё у Дженсена получится. А он будет рядом, чтобы страховать. Чтобы видеть его успех.  
***  
— Эклз, чертяка ты сумасшедший, ты теперь трёхногий у нас! — прокричал Амелл на весь коридор.  
— Прогресс! Он в прошлый раз вообще четвероногий был! — вторил ему Уэллинг.  
— Да-да, а ещё раньше вообще колёсоногий! — Дженсен со смехом погрозил им своей тростью. — Зато мне есть чем вам двоим по хребту надавать!  
— Ой-ой-ой, как страшно! — Уэллинг поднял перед собой ладони и отступил на пару шагов.  
— Долго ты ещё тут валяться собираешься? — с улыбкой спросил Амелл.  
— Неужели соскучились? — притворно удивился Дженсен.  
— Не-а! Надоело работу твою делать, — фыркнул Амелл.  
— Скажи своему строгому доктору, чтобы отпускал тебя скорее! — Уэллинг хлопнул Дженсена по плечу, и тот немного пошатнулся. — Прости, брат.  
— Скажи это Бентену сам! — усмехнулся Дженсен.  
— Да не Бентен! Тот сущий котёнок по сравнению с твоим Цербером! — громко прошептал Амелл, округлив глаза.  
— Джаред вовсе не такой ужасный, каким вы его рисуете, — нахмурился Дженсен.  
— Это он так доктора Цербера ласково называет? — Амелл толкнул Уэллинга локтем в бок.  
— Ну, Дженс у нас всегда был отчаянным и лез на рожон, — покивал тот.  
— Любитель опасности и острых ощущений, — подхватил Амелл.  
— Помнишь, как Цербер на нас в коридоре накинулся, когда мы хотели к Дженсену после операции зайти? Я думал, он меня вместе со снаряжением сожрёт!  
— Вы же приходили ко мне, хватит ерунду собирать, — отмахнулся Дженсен.  
— Пару раз всего!  
— И то только благодаря военной подготовке пробирались, когда Цербера рядом не было!  
— Вот именно! А заворачивал он нас, знаешь, сколько? Мы со счёту сбились!  
— Тогда нужно было приходить в часы посещения.  
— Вот! Он и Кэпа нашего покусал — говорит его же словами!  
— Они явно переопылились!  
— Всем доброго вечера, — Джаред, улыбаясь, постучал о косяк и зашёл в палату.  
Парни вытянулись по стойке смирно с таким видом, будто готовы были вот-вот отдать Джареду честь, а Дженсен прыснул со смеху.  
— Вольно, — Джаред подмигнул Дженсену и протянул ребятам руку. — Как служба?  
— Отлично! — просиял Уэллинг, приняв рукопожатие.  
— То есть он не всегда злобный Цербер? — громким шёпотом спросил Амелл у Дженсена.  
— Отставить разговорчики! — рявкнул Джаред, так, для порядка. Друзья Дженсена ему понравились, весёлые, шумные, о Дженсене переживали — хорошие парни. Да и Вредина Эклз хорошо о них отзывалась.  
— Есть, босс! — гаркнули они в ответ, вытягиваясь в струнку.  
— Ну прекрати дрочить моих ребят, — засмеялся Дженсен.  
— Кто-то же должен, пока ты здесь, — усмехнулся Джаред.  
— Ничего, скоро Кэп к нам вернётся, — Амелл с обожанием посмотрел на Дженсена.  
— Нам обещали, как только тебя выпустят, новое задние. Опасность, погоня, риска выше крыши — всё как ты любишь, — кивнул Уэллинг.  
Джаред хмуро посмотрел на сослуживцев Дженсена, перевёл взгляд на него самого и глухо спросил:  
— Опять? Ты снова полезешь в самое пекло?  
— Это моя работа, — без тени улыбки ответил ему Дженсен.  
— У-у-у! Кажется, нам пора, — Амелл стал подталкивать Уэллинга на выход.  
— Код красный! Код красный! — громко шептал ему тот.  
— Или посмотрим?  
— Охренел?! Я жить хочу! Лучше к бешеным талибам с одним коробком спичек и воздушным шариком!  
Джаред не обращал внимания на них, он смотрел только на Дженсена. Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться — Супермен уйдёт снова спасать город. Но он не думал, что это произойдёт так быстро.  
— Джей…  
— Я знаю…  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали. Наверное, целую бесконечно долгую минуту. А потом Джаред подошёл вплотную и крепко обнял своего неугомонного Супермена.  
— Не хочу потерять тебя, когда только-только нашёл.  
— Я буду осторожен, — тихо пообещал Дженсен, сжимая его в ответ.  
— Ты читал «Мизери»? — невпопад спросил Джаред, тихонько покачивая его в объятиях.  
— Это Кинга которая? — настороженно уточнил Дженсен.  
— Угу.  
— Хочешь переломать мне ноги, чтобы я задержался?  
— Это плохо для карьеры физиотерапевта, да? — вздохнул Джаред.  
— Не очень хорошо, — поморщился Дженсен.  
— Дженс, ты можешь…  
— Я не могу оставить службу, Джей, — Дженсен так не хотел этого разговора, потому что вот сейчас между ними начнет расти пропасть. — Армия для меня всё. Понимаешь?  
Джаред невесело хмыкнул, кивнул и отстранился.  
— Нет, подожди, — Дженсен взялся за его локоть, удерживая на месте. — Может, я не совсем так выразился.  
— Да я понял, не парься, — Джаред изобразил улыбку и попытался отнять свою руку.  
— Ни черта ты не понял. Ну подожди ты, Джаред, — Дженсен притянул его обратно и обнял, преодолевая сопротивление. — Ты стал очень важен для меня. И нужен мне. Но работать кассиром в магазине я не смогу, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. Дженсен, я понимаю, честное слово, — Джаред похлопал его по спине и отступил. — Мы такие, какие мы есть. Я знаю.  
— Пожалуйста, не злись, — попросил Дженсен.  
Джаред кивнул.  
— Мы научимся, приспособимся.  
Джаред снова кивнул.  
— Я обещаю, что буду очень осторожен. Ведь теперь мне есть к кому возвращаться.  
Джаред понимал, что для Дженсена это уже много — возвращаться к кому-то, но он просто не хотел, чтобы тот вообще уходил. Уходил в неизвестность, полную опасностей и риска. Чёрт! Он знал, конечно, знал, что так всё и будет! Но легче от этого совсем не становилось.  
— Переезжай ко мне, — вдруг выдохнул Джаред.  
Да, именно этого он и хотел — урвать ещё хоть немного близости с Дженсеном, пока тот ещё здесь.  
— Что? — опешил тот.  
— Хочешь жить со мной вместе? Переезжай ко мне.  
Дженсен широко заулыбался, и его глаза счастливо заблестели.  
— Я никогда не жил с кем-то вместе, — предупредил он. — Казарма не в счёт.  
— Мы с тобой прошли от постели до трости, так что не думаю, что совместное проживание будет сложнее, — усмехнулся Джаред.  
Дженсен засмеялся и подошёл к нему почти вплотную.  
— Знаю, у нас правило, но… мы можем поцеловаться прямо сейчас?  
— Если ответишь согласием на моё предложение, — Джаред строго посмотрел на него, но ямочки на щеках выдавали едва сдерживаемую улыбку.  
Дженсен ухватился за его футболку и, притянув к себе, долго и вдумчиво соглашался, пока не пришлось прерваться и вздохнуть.


	9. Эпилог

— Твоя очередь, — проворчал Дженсен, укладывая на сковородку бекон.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся, прижался грудью к широкой спине, скользнув ладонями по тёплому голому животу, и прошёлся мягкими поцелуями по плечу.  
— Не думай, что, если будешь ко мне подлизываться, это избавит тебя от обязанностей по приготовлению завтрака, — не повёлся Дженсен.  
— А если постараюсь получше? — Джаред наклонился и принялся легко покусывать его бок.  
Дженсен засмеялся, уходя от щекотки, но от Джареда так просто не ускользнёшь. Весёлую возню прервал телефонный звонок. Дженсен тут же ушёл в спальню ответить. У Джареда внутри всё сжалось от какого-то нехорошего предчувствия — звонок наверняка был от начальства. Неужели пора? Прошла минута, другая, а Дженсена всё не было, он продолжал тихо разговаривать по телефону. Джаред не хотел подслушивать, но всё равно ловил себя на том, что нет-нет да замирает, пытаясь уловить хоть слово. По кухне поплыл запах подгоревшего бекона.  
— Твою мать! — Джаред кинулся спасать завтрак, но на сковородке остались только угли.  
— Я понял, почему ты избегаешь готовки, — невесело пошутил Дженсен, вернувшись.  
— Когда? — глухо спросил Джаред, усердно помешивая безнадёжно испорченный бекон.  
— Через неделю, — тихо отозвался Дженсен.  
— Уже?! — Джаред резко развернулся, чувствуя, как сердце подскакивает к горлу. — Но… Ты же ещё с тростью! Тебе нельзя!  
— Я без трости уже прекрасно хожу, — возразил Дженсен.  
— Ходить без трости по квартире и лезть на амбразуры — не одно и то же!  
— Джаред, я здоров! И никто меня не выкинет из вертолета без парашюта.  
— Ты собрался прыгать из вертолёта? — с трудом выговорил Джаред, его замутило.  
— Нет-нет, — Дженсен торопливо замахал руками. — Я просто пошутил! Это мирная вылазка, честное слово! Просто она секретная, поэтому нужны профессионалы для выполнения. Так что это даже не опасно. Совсем. Честное слово!  
— Врёшь, — выдохнул Джаред, закрыл лицо руками и отвернулся, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.  
Хотелось кричать, бить посуду, врезать Дженсену, чтобы не видеть, как тот врёт ему в глаза. Он старался успокоить дыхание и вернуть трезвость мыслей. Чтобы не переломать всё к чертовой матери.  
— Джаред, — примирительным тоном позвал Дженсен, — ну, ты же не будешь так каждый раз реагировать?  
— Это не смешно, — Джаред зыркнул на него через плечо.  
— Джаред, это моя работа, — мягко сказал Дженсен, будто вёл переговоры с террористом. — Я же говорил, что хочу вернуться. Что я буду пропадать на день-два-неделю. Мы обсуждали это.  
— Ты только-только встал на ноги. Ты забыл, сколько сил тебе это стоило?  
— Я всё помню. И плохое, и хорошее.  
— И много хорошего ты запомнил, когда очнулся парализованным в больнице? — саркастично уточнил Джаред.  
— Пойми меня правильно, без ног мне совсем не понравилось, — усмехнулся Дженсен и подошёл немного ближе. — Но было и хорошее. Ты.  
— Да уж, это того стоило.  
— Ещё как стоило. Ты даже не представляешь, что я испытал, впервые ощутив твоё прикосновение. Прогресса не было и не было, в душе я уже думал, что всё, навсегда паралитиком останусь. Я, может, и плюнул бы на всю эту терапию, бросил бы эту бесполезную херню. Но держался за тебя, не хотел потерять. А потом — бац — и я почувствовал твои пальцы! Только твои, понимаешь? Я охренел, если честно, попрощался же с ногами уже. А тут такое!  
— Дженсен, ничто не стоит того, чтобы оказаться в больнице парализованным! — Джаред сжал его предплечье и немного встряхнул.  
— Я не стремлюсь к этому, — спокойно сказал Дженсен и накрыл его жёсткие пальцы ладонью. — Я просто хочу делать свою работу. Ты бы смог отказаться от медицины?  
Джаред понимал его. Действительно понимал. И даже уважал дело, которому Дженсен служит, но… Джаред не мог и не хотел его однажды потерять. Ждать его днями, неделями, месяцами и не дождаться. От страха холодело в груди и было трудно дышать. Пальцы Джареда разжались, он убрал руки и снова отвернулся.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо произнёс он.  
Дженсена качнуло за ним как-то неосознанно, по инерции, как привязанного, и он прижался грудью к его спине, уткнувшись лбом в шею.  
— Не отдаляйся от меня, — тихо попросил он. — Мы научимся быть вместе. Я стану самым осторожным солдатом в истории! Только бы знать, что ты ждёшь меня, что тоже хочешь…  
— Да… Да, я буду ждать, — кивнул Джаред и, развернувшись, крепко обнял его.  
Дженсен поцеловал его в щёку, в другую, в нос, зацеловал всё лицо, пока не добрался до губ.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — обещанием прошептал он прямо в поцелуй. — Верь мне.  
***  
— Дженсен, ты чего? — сонно пробормотал Джаред, чувствуя его руки, поглаживающие бока.  
— Не могу спать, — пробормотал Дженсен, продолжая вылизывать его живот. — Хочу тебя.  
— Опять? — Джаред широко зевнул, потёр глаза и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ненасытное чудовище, ложись спать.  
— Не ворчи, тебе нравится, я знаю, — Дженсен усмехнулся и погладил кончиками пальцев его твердеющий член, который тут же вздрогнул от прикосновения.  
Джаред шумно выдохнул, сбрасывая остатки сна. Дженсен настойчиво поглаживал, прикусывал, оставляя отметины на его теле.  
— Тебе вставать на рассвете, — Джаред ласково погладил его накануне постриженный затылок.  
— Высплюсь по дороге, — отозвался Дженсен и впустил его член в свой горячий рот.  
Джаред замычал и выгнулся, надавив ему на затылок. Дженсен не возражал, послушно насаживаясь глубже. Когда Джаред уже почти готов был взорваться от удовольствия, скрутившегося тугой пружиной внизу живота, Дженсен вдруг остановился.  
— Куда? — Джаред потянул его за плечо обратно к себе. — Ещё немного.  
— Сейчас, Джаред, сейчас, — Дженсен навис над ним, поцеловал в губы и одним плавным толчком вошёл в его тело.  
Джаред вскрикнул, выгибаясь и сминая простыню в кулаках. Дженсен качнулся назад и снова вошел до упора, ускоряясь с каждым новым толчком. Джаред кричал под ним, не в силах сдерживаться, целовал, кусал его плечи, когда мог дотянуться, Дженсен отвечал ему тем же, продолжая сводить его с ума. Он всё двигался и двигался, будто боялся остановиться. Ведь когда эта ночь растает в первых лучах солнца, ему придётся уйти. А Джареду придётся остаться одному, и он так же судорожно цеплялся за Дженсена, желая продлить близость, насколько возможно.  
***  
— Привет, здоровяк! Ты дома? Хочу зайти к тебе.  
— Привет, Мак, я… я не дома. Я на работе. У нас завал, и я совсем…  
— Падалеки, я стою под твоей дверью и слышу, как ты нагло врёшь мне! Впусти меня по-хорошему, или я тебя так вздрючу!..  
— Может, я… телек забыл? — на пробу предложил Джаред.  
— Не зли меня.  
— Понял, — вздохнул Джаред и поплёлся к двери.  
— А я с гостинцем к тебе! — просияла Маккензи и всунула пирог ему в руки, как только Джаред открыл дверь. — Вишнёвый! Дженсен его обожает! — скороговоркой выдала она и по-хозяйски прошла в кухню. — Ну как ты тут?  
— Всё в порядке, спасибо.  
— Оно и видно, — хмыкнула Маккензи. — Сходи-ка ты в душ, здоровяк, а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь поесть.  
Джареду не хотелось никаких гостей, не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать, делать вид, что его жизнь не полное дерьмо из страха и ожидания. Но взять и вытолкать сестру Дженсена за дверь он тоже не мог. Как минимум из чувства самосохранения. Поэтому, вздохнув, он пошаркал в ванную.  
— Ну, вот так-то получше будет! — бодро заявила Маккензи, встретив мокрого Джареда на кухне. — Садись за стол. Сегодня у нас с тобой на ужин ризотто с грибами!  
— Как ты успела ризотто приготовить? — удивился Джаред, глянув на настенные часы.  
— Да чего там готовить? Высыпаешь в сковороду содержимое пакета и помешиваешь с умным видом, типа ты дофига крутой повар! — засмеялась она.  
— Хитрая лиса, — улыбнулся Джаред.  
— Вот! Наконец-то улыбка! А то совсем как унылое… кхм… ну ты понял, — Маккензи подмигнула ему, продолжая помешивать содержимое сковородки. — Я смотрю, ты совсем расклеился. Дженсен звонил?  
— Третий день уже не звонит, — опустив плечи, вздохнул Джаред.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Маккензи и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Что тут хорошего? — нахмурился Джаред.  
— Не звонит, значит, занят. Значит, всё в порядке.  
Джаред скептически фыркнул, но спорить не стал.  
— Послушай, Джаред, — Маккензи взяла его за руку и поймала взгляд, — так дело не пойдёт. С военным жить трудно, я знаю. Но тебе нужно как-то приспособиться, иначе ты просто сам себя съешь.  
— Я… — Джаред замолчал, борясь с желанием поделиться своими страхами, но всё же сказал: — Я не могу не думать, что с ним. Я всё время боюсь, что мне позвонят из больницы. Или что его привезут, когда я там. Каждая «скорая», подъезжающая ко входу, вызывает дрожь, и я не могу… Не могу ничего с этим сделать!  
— Не думай, что я не понимаю. Я всю жизнь в этом. Нужно научиться переключаться, найти себе дело, на котором будешь фокусировать своё внимание во время отъездов. Мама вот пироги печёт. Много. Очень много пирогов, — Маккензи покачала головой, закатив глаза. — А я вот тебя решила поддержать. Первый раз всё-таки.  
— Переживаешь за брата? — Джаред немного устыдился, что сидит тут и жалеет себя, будто он самый несчастный человек на Земле и никто даже близко не способен оценить степень его страданий.  
— Да, — кивнула Маккензи и снова принялась возить лопаткой по сковороде. — Когда мой парень сделал мне предложение и уехал на задание, — тихо сказала она, не оборачиваясь, — мне пришлось решать, стоит ли он того, чтобы подписаться на такой образ жизни.  
— И что решила?  
— Да вот всё думаю до сих пор, — хмыкнула Маккензи. — Двоих детей уже придумали с ним.  
— Ты очень сильная и смелая девушка, Маккензи Эклз, — Джаред подошёл к ней и крепко обнял.  
— Амелл, — Маккензи обняла его в ответ, — Маккензи Амелл.  
— Чёрт возьми, у этого парня железные яйца! — засмеялся Джаред.  
— Это уж точно! С моим братом не так уж просто! — засмеялась Маккензи, украдкой вытирая глаза.  
— Ну да. С братом, — хмыкнул Джаред и прижался щекой к её макушке.  
Какое-то время они, просто молча обнимаясь, стояли посреди кухни, пока подгорающий риззото не отвлёк их.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Джаред, целуя Маккензи в висок.  
Ему действительно стало намного легче. Если эта хрупкая девушка смогла сохранить любовь и веру, то и он тоже сможет. В конце концов, он всегда хотел научиться печь пироги.  
***  
Джаред в очередной раз посмотрел на часы, нервно постукивая пальцами по стойке.  
— Оу, неужели день Х уже сегодня? — проходящий мимо Бентен даже остановился. — Я думал, он только через пару дней вернётся, но все признаки налицо.  
— С чего ты взял, Стэн? — Джаред постарался принять безразличный вид.  
— Ты психуешь и смотришь на часы каждые пять минут, — хмыкнул Бентен. — Думаешь, за девять месяцев я не запомнил, как именно ты дожидаешься своего героя?  
— Иди куда шёл, — раздражённо бросил ему Джаред.  
Нервы были на пределе, и до срыва оставалось недолго. Казалось бы, со временем он должен был привыкнуть, но всё равно до сих пор не находил себе места.  
— Дженс возвращается, и тебе придётся снова научиться мне улыбаться, — весело заявил Бентен перед тем, как уйти. — Мы ведь с тобой почти лучшие друзья! — крикнул он, оглянувшись.  
— Придурок, — проворчал себе под нос Джаред и, не сдержавшись, стукнул кулаком по стойке.  
Сидящая за компьютером Тина вздрогнула, а смех уходящего Бентена стал громче.  
— Прости, — Джаред виновато посмотрел на девушку.  
— Ничего, я бы на твоём месте тоже нервничала, — Тина улыбнулась ему немного грустно.  
Тина давно приняла его отношения с Дженсеном, смирилась и вроде даже простила, что он невольно забрал у неё надежду на особое внимание Супермена. Но всё же иногда он замечал грусть в её глазах. Зато Люк в последнее время стал посмелее и сумел сделать так, что Тина его симпатию хотя бы заметила, так что теперь в её глазах зачастую мелькали эмоции гораздо более позитивные.  
Стоило только дверям больницы открыться, Джаред тут же повернулся к ним.  
— Дженсен, — тихо выдохнул он и невольно заулыбался, подавшись к нему навстречу.  
— Только не психуй! — предупредил Дженсен, бросившись к нему в объятия. — Всё в порядке, это просто недоразумение!  
— Что? — до Джареда не сразу дошло, о чём говорит Дженсен, потому что вот он, был в его руках, и все мысли вылетели из головы.  
А потом он заметил тонкий пластырь над бровью.  
— Какого… Что произошло? Так, пошли в смотровую, а потом на томограмму! Тина, закажи нам томограф и как можно быстрее!  
— Да успокойся, Джей, там царапина просто. Тина, не надо томограф!  
Джаред, нетерпеливо выдохнув, вынул фонарик из кармана и стал светить им в глаза Дженсена, чтобы увидеть реакцию зрачка. За спиной послышался тихий смешок Тины.  
— Представление уже началось? — тихо спросил у неё подошедший Люк.  
— Ты успел к самому интересному, — улыбнулась ему Тина.  
— Джей, да просто камешек отскочил, — убеждал Дженсен, но убрать его руки не пытался.  
— Конечно, просто камешек, — недоверчиво хмурился Джаред и, убрав фонарик, стал аккуратно прощупывать лицо Дженсена.  
— Джаред, может, ты в другом месте меня потрогаешь? — улыбнулся Дженсен, но, поймав взгляд Джареда, тут же добавил: — В смысле, может, не посреди коридора, а в смотровом?  
— Прошло пять минут, а Эклз ещё не психанул, — Люк посмотрел на часы и вынул пять баксов. — Чёрт! Как ты узнала?  
— Это любовь, — засмеялась Тина, забрав свой выигрыш.  
Джаред качнулся ближе, но сжал зубы и остановил сам себя.  
— Долго тебе тут ещё? — шёпотом спросил Дженсен.  
— Всего пару часов, как дежурство началось, — с сожалением вздохнул Джаред. — Если бы знал заранее, что ты раньше вырвешься, — он огляделся по сторонам, будто в поисках решения. — Чёрт возьми!  
— Ну так… у нас порядок? — Дженсен, положив ладонь на шею, поймал его взгляд. — Джей, это правда досадная случайность. Парни подтвердят. Я в стороне стоял. Это и были-то обычные учения. Ничего больше. Честно!  
Джаред покивал, кусая губу.  
— Всё равно нужен тщательный осмотр, — сказал он серьёзно. — Раз в томограф лезть не хочешь, придётся тебя дома как следует ощупать.  
— Я на это очень рассчитываю, — Дженсен подмигнул ему и быстро поцеловал.  
— Дженс! — возмутился Джаред, но улыбался слишком уж довольно.  
— Должен я хоть как-то дожить до вечера! И я ранен! — Дженсен с трагическим видом показал на царапину. — Пока не поцелуешь — не пройдёт.  
— Исключительно из медицинских соображений, — нахмурился Джаред и, обхватив ладонью его затылок, прижался губами к пластырю у виска, нежно прошёлся по бровям, по переносице. — Ты будешь ждать меня? — спросил он шёпотом.  
— И даже приготовлю что-нибудь не горелое, — и, немного замявшись, Дженсен добавил: — Не задерживайся, ладно? Боюсь уснуть, а у меня на тебя большие планы.  
Джаред сглотнул, глядя на его губы, и сипло выговорил:  
— Успеешь выспаться, пока я тут поработаю. К чёрту еду, лучше наберись сил, потому что у меня на тебя планы тоже грандиозные.  
Он заметил, как потемнел взгляд Дженсена, и улыбка стала чуть хищной.  
— Согласен, к чёрту еду. Просто закажем.  
***  
— Я получил! — прямо с порога закричал радостный Джаред. — Место в больнице официально моё! Чёрт! Я думал, вечно буду работать на замене! Мы празднуем, Дженс!  
— Супер! Поздравляю! — Дженсен поцеловал его в висок и прижал к себе в крепком объятии. — Будем праздновать до самого утра! Тем более у нас несколько поводов.  
— Та-а-ак! И какие у нас ещё поводы? — Джаред тоже крепко его сжал, наслаждаясь его теплом и силой.  
— Ну… мы продержались целый год и умудрились не убить друг друга.  
— Год? Уже год? А я думал, вечность, — засмеялся Джаред.  
Дженсен шлёпнул его по заднице и куснул за плечо.  
— Мы уже начинаем, да? Правильно! Начнём с десерта! — Джаред стал поспешно стягивать с него футболку.  
— Есть ещё один повод, — заявил Дженсен, подняв руки и позволив раздеть себя.  
— Какой? — Джаред отбросил футболку. — Может, сходим вместе в душ? А то я после смены…  
— Отличная мысль, — Дженсен медленно потянул его футболку вверх, но не довёл дело до конца, остановившись так, чтобы освободить губы Джареда, но при этом оставив его глаза закрытыми тканью. — А ещё мне дали новобранцев, — прошептал он и поцеловал Джареда, удерживая его руки над головой.  
— У вас пополнение в отряде? — удивился Джаред. — Что-то серьезное назревает?  
— Следующая попытка, — Дженсен лизнул его губы, но, когда Джаред слепо потянулся за поцелуем, отстранился. — Сначала угадай.  
— Дженсен, — как-то жалобно выдохнул Джаред. — Я не разбираюсь в ваших этих… структурах!  
— Тогда я задам тебе один вопрос, — Дженсен снова лизнул его губы и отстранился, продолжая удерживать его руки. — Ты хотел бы жить с инструктором по военной подготовке?  
— Нас будет трое? — недоверчиво спросил Джаред и дёрнул руками, ему уже хотелось наконец-то посмотреть на него и обнять.  
Дженсен, закусив губу, удерживал его пару секунд, но всё же позволил высвободиться из футболки. Он смотрел на взъерошенного Джареда и широко улыбался. Джаред, взглянув на его улыбку, тоже невольно улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже получил должность, — подмигнул Дженсен. — На полставки пока. Ну там, попробовать понять, смогу ли без приключений на задницу. Но с моей задницей и ты неплохо справляешься, так что оцениваю свои шансы как высокие! — весело сказал он.  
— Правда? — тихо выдохнул Джаред, всё ещё не веря, что Дженсен сделал это.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и поскрёб затылок немного смущённо.  
— Сорокет не за горами. Наверное, пора угомониться немного. Тем более у меня семья.  
Джаред, резко притянув его к себе, крепко обнял. Он уже почти смирился с работой Дженсена. Да, ему всё ещё было страшно, когда тот уезжал больше, чем на несколько дней, но уже не чувствовалось такой всепоглощающей тоски, от которой хотелось выть и всё казалось тленом. А теперь, возможно, Дженсен останется рядом, и не придётся каждый раз с замиранием сердца ждать, что его снова привезут в больницу на каталке.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Джаред, целуя его шею. — Спасибо тебе.  
Дженсен, улыбаясь, гладил его по голове и плечам.  
— Но… ты уверен? — Джаред замер, упёршись лбом ему в шею.  
— Уверен, — кивнул Дженсен. — Уверен, что хочу быть с тобой как можно дольше.  
Джаред облегчённо выдохнул и сжал его ещё крепче.  
— Ещё немного и ты сам меня на больничную койку уложишь, — притворно закряхтел Дженсен.  
— Я знаю, как тебя вылечить, — Джаред скользнул руками по спине и ниже, сжимая его задницу.  
— Ты мой любимый доктор, признаю, — довольно улыбнулся Дженсен.  
— Тогда на правах доктора я выписываю тебе до утра постельный режим! — Джаред двинулся вместе с ним в сторону спальни. — И целый комплекс упражнений. Готов, солдат?  
— Всегда готов, доктор!


End file.
